Destinos Alterados
by becalice10
Summary: Em vez de uma infância um pouco feliz com sua mãe, Percy é órfão e nas ruas aos dez anos de idade. Encontrado e recolhido pelo mais improvável dos deuses, Percy é criado para ser o maior semideus de todos os tempos. Seu passado o deixou amargo para todos, mas alguns. Será que ele ainda estar pronto para aceitar o seu destino? AU da vida de Percy.
1. Prólogo

Destinos Alterados

Prólogo

Em vez de uma infância um pouco feliz com sua mãe, Percy é órfão e nas ruas aos dez anos de idade. Encontrado e recolhido pelo mais improvável dos deuses, Percy é criado para ser o maior semideus de todos os tempos. Seu passado o deixou amargo para todos, mas alguns. Será que ele ainda estar pronto para aceitar o seu destino? AU da vida de Percy.

Essa história é uma tradução da de Anaklusmos14, eu pedi permissão para traduzir e ela me concedeu.


	2. Um Novo Começo

Ch. 1

Um menino correu pela floresta de Central Park em Nova York. Um muito grande cão foi na sua trilha como o menino teceu o seu caminho por entre as árvores, tentando desesperadamente escapar. O menino tinha sido na corrida por quase dois dias completos. Não importa quantas vezes ele conseguiu perder um, um novo monstro parecia encontrá-lo dentro de algumas horas. Fazia três dias desde que ele tinha comido e a desnutrição estava começando a tomar seu pedágio no passado dez anos. Seu corpo estava fraco e começando a falhar com ele; a única coisa que o mantinha em movimento era pura força de vontade e determinação.

Ele podia sentir a besta lentamente ganhando sobre ele, como ele já estava em seu auge quando se tratava de sua resistência, enquanto ele rezava por uma maneira de escapar da terrível criatura. Assim como ele estava perdendo a esperança, ele viu duas pessoas em pé ao lado de um pequeno incêndio em uma clareira a poucos metros de distância. Ele não tem a energia para gritar por ajuda, então ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e usou a última de sua força para saltar através do fogo, esperando que os dois estranhos fossem ajudá-lo.

Quando o menino aterrissou no outro lado da fogueira, ele caiu mais ou menos para o chão. Ele se virou para ver a visão que ele nunca pensou que veria em sua vida. O homem ficou na frente do monstro que parecia estar se curvando a ele, antes que ele estalou os dedos e uma rachadura apareceu no chão e engoliu o cão monstruoso na terra.

O menino imediatamente começou a entrar em pânico, assumindo que ele acabara de encontrar alguém muito pior do que o cão gigante. Como ele tentou correr para seus pés, ele foi rapidamente envolto em braços quentes de conforto. O menino virou-se em pânico para atender quentes brilhantes olhos vermelhos.

Os olhos estavam ardendo como as brasas de uma fogueira e apesar do choque do que ele tinha acabado de ver, o menino imediatamente acalmou ao toque da mulher. Quando ele olhou nos olhos dela, ele sentiu relaxar calor espalhou-se por todo o seu corpo. Depois de um minuto nos braços da mulher, o menino finalmente falou.

"Q... Quem s... são vocês?" Ele gaguejou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

A mulher deu-lhe um sorriso gentil, "Meu nome é Hestia. Você não precisa se preocupar mais... Meu irmão se livrou do monstro para você" Ela disse a ele gentilmente.

A cabeça do menino girou, só agora lembrar o outro homem. Quando ele olhou para o homem, ele viu os olhos negros e uma expressão que, enquanto não foi amigável, não foi desamigável também. Foi mais um olhar de curiosidade no rosto do homem.

"Obrigado por me salvar." Ele calmamente disse ao homem, ainda não tendo certeza se o homem pode querer machucá-lo.

O homem deu ao menino um pequeno sorriso quando ele olhou nos olhos da criança. Depois de alguns segundos, o homem tem um olhar de compreensão em seu rosto e, em seguida, raiva. Ele se virou para a mulher com uma carranca no rosto.

"Ele é um filho de Poseidon. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos e o cheiro do mar nele. Naturalmente nenhum de meus irmãos poderiam manter-se fiel ao juramento que me forçou." Ele virou-se para a mulher.

Hestia olhou para o irmão com uma expressão de desaprovação em seu rosto. "Sim, os nossos irmãos possam ter prejudicado você, mas não é culpa do menino. Ele não tem culpa e eu vou te dizer agora Hades, você não vai se vingar de Poseidon através deste garoto, ele é inocente." Hestia disse com um olhar para o irmão.

Hades olhou como se ele estivesse prestes a discutir com sua irmã antes de olhar para o menino mais uma vez. Quando o fez, seu rosto se suavizou apenas o menor e ele concordou: "Muito bem irmã, eu vou deixar o menino ser ... por agora."

O menino, que ainda estava nos braços quentes de Héstia estava assistindo a conversa com medo e curiosidade. Ele nunca conheceu seu pai, mas, aparentemente, esses foram os irmãos de seu pai. Quando o menino voltou para Hestia, ela sorriu calorosamente para ele e perguntou: "Qual é o seu nome criança? E por que você está sozinho na floresta no meio da noite?"

"Meu nome é Percy." Ele disse baixinho antes de olhar para baixo como sua expressão mudou de quieto e tímido a um de raiva e fúria.

"Eu estou aqui porque minha mãe está morta. Meu padrasto matou um par de dias atrás." Percy cuspiu como seus olhos brilhavam de mar verde, com poder e raiva.

Olhos de Hades se arregalaram com a visão, o poder do menino saiu dele em ondas. Nunca antes tinha visto tal poder a partir de uma criança tão jovem.

Hades olhou o menino, ele era magro e desnutrido, mas claramente que era apenas o começo de seus problemas. Uma cicatriz marcado o rosto do garoto começando na testa e escorrendo pelo rosto, acima do olho esquerdo por todo o caminho até o queixo. Os braços do rapaz estavam cobertos de cortes e arranhões, bem como cicatrizes em seus pulsos de que só poderia ser causado de ser contido.

Hades decidiu dar uma olhada em suas memórias. O mais que viu que ele ficou com mais raiva. Até mesmo o Senhor dos Mortos tinha limites para as coisas que ele pode tomar e o que ele viu o fez querer rasgar a cabeça de alguém, começando com seu irmão por deixar seu próprio filho para uma vida assim.

Hades se afastou da mente do garoto e olhou para sua irmã; ficou claro que ela tinha lido memórias do menino também. Como os dois irmãos se entreolharam, uma compreensão pareceu passar entre eles.

Hades aproximou-se do menino que imediatamente ficou tenso como se preparando-se para uma luta.

"Sono". Hades disse em uma voz firme, mas suave como uma sombra passou pelo rosto do rapaz.

As pálpebras de Percy caíram, mas ele fez o possível para segurar, algo que impressionou imensamente Hades. Hades acenou com a mão sobre o rosto do menino novamente como Percy finalmente perdeu a batalha quando ele caiu em um sono profundo ainda envolto nos braços de Hestia.

"O menino é poderoso. Mais poderoso do que qualquer semideus que eu já vi em uma idade tão jovem." Hades disse em uma voz impressionada.

Hestia balançou a cabeça, "O que podemos fazer por ele? Eu não vou deixar esse menino vai sofrer mais um minuto no mundo mortal;ele viu mais horrores do que qualquer pessoa deve ver na vida, muito menos uma criança"

Hades concordou com a cabeça enquanto olhava para sua irmã para o que ela estava pensando.

"Gostaria de levá-lo comigo para o Olimpo, mas você sabe Zeus mataria primeira vez que ele vê. Gostaria de dizer Poseidon mas acho que ele já fez o suficiente e eu duvido que o menino vai querer alguma coisa a ver com o homem que o deixou para tal destino. " Hestia explicou cuidadosamente como ela olhou para o irmão com olhos esperançosos.

Olhos de Hades se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que ela estava insinuando: "Você não pode esperar que eu criar um filho de Poseidon."

Hestia levantou uma sobrancelha, "Irmão eu sei o quanto você perde seus filhos. Percy poderia ser uma forma de você para tirá-los de que cassino amaldiçoado um dia."

Hades balançou a cabeça, "Perséfone nunca permitiria isso e diria a seu pai na primeira chance que ela recebe."

Hestia sorriu: "Eu acho que ela realmente pode gostar da ideia de criar um filho que não é um dos seus semideuses. Ele lhe daria mais incentivo para permanecer no submundo em uma base mais regular."

Hades ficou pensativo por um minuto antes de ele franziu a testa, "A criança é mais provável que é a da profecia."

Hestia sorriu de novo: "E quem melhor para enfrentar o nosso pai que um garoto criado por um dos três grandes. Nós dois sabemos que o pai está tentando subir se Zeus está disposto a admiti-lo ou não. Vou ser patrono do garoto e nós pode garantir que a escolha que ele faz é o correto. "

Hades olhou inseguro por um minuto antes de lentamente balançando a cabeça, "Talvez você está correta. Ele poderia ser uma maneira de a casa de Hades ganhar o respeito que tem sido negado por milênios. Vou levantar o menino mas deixo seu plano de convencer Perséfone para você. Há apenas três meses, até que ela retorna ao submundo, assim você pode querer começar a trabalhar sobre isso em breve. "

Hestia sorriu calorosamente para Hades, "Eu vou irmão."

Hades concordou, "E o que eu digo ao menino quando ele acordar?"

"Eu irei com você, pois pode demorar um pouco para explicar tudo." Hestia respondeu.

Hades concordou e foi engolido por uma sombra enquanto Hestia sorriu largamente enquanto ela e Percy desapareceram em um clarão de chamas.

Quebra de Linha

Hestia estava na sala do trono de seu irmão Hades. Disse irmão estava sentado em seu trono, como tanto pensando sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Eles explicaram tudo o que podiam para Percy que tinha tomado a informação surpreendentemente bem. Ele parecia aliviado por finalmente saber por que foi que ele podia respirar debaixo d'água e por que as criaturas do mar e cavalos parecia falar com ele em sua mente.

Um fato era óbvio sobre o menino, ele não tinha amor para o pai que só deixou ele e sua mãe enfrentar os horrores que seu padrasto tinha colocá-los tanto através. Apesar Hestia tentando explicar as antigas leis que proíbem Poseidon de interferir, Percy ouviria nada disso. Ele simplesmente nunca queria pensar em Poseidon como seu pai.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Hades. Que melhor maneira de ferir o irmão que o havia ofendido tantas vezes no passado do que ao adotar o filho semideus como seu. Quando perguntado se ele estava bem com a ideia, Percy aproveitou a oferta, desejando nada mais do que um lugar para viver que não seja nas ruas.

No minuto em que Hades fez a adoção oficial afirmando Perseu Jackson como seu filho semideus, os olhos do menino haviam mudado de um verde vibrante do mar a um piche preto com apenas um anel de mar verde ao redor da íris. O menino parecia muito à parte de um filho de Hades, a sua profunda cicatriz no comprimento de seu rosto apenas adicionando ao olhar ameaçador ao dez anos de idade, realizada quando ele olhou ao redor de sua nova casa no submundo.

"Irmão, por favor me diga que você está fazendo isso para o garoto, e não simplesmente para se vingar de Poseidon." Hestia disse preocupada, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que havia envolvido os irmãos.

Hades balançou a cabeça, "Eu não vou mentir para você dizendo que ferir Poseidon não tornar isso ainda melhor, mas eu gostaria de ajudar o menino. Você estava certo quando disse que eu perdi meus filhos. Se você pode convencer minha esposa para aceitar o garoto, então ele vai ter uma educação muito melhor do que ele teria em seu próprio no mundo mortal. "

Hestia assentiu, aparentemente satisfeito com a resposta: "Você sabe que Poseidon vai lutar com você para o menino quando ele descobre."

Hades fez uma careta, "Ele pode fazer o que quiser, ele certamente não fez a Perseus o favor de deixá-lo sozinho com o padrasto."

"Você sabe que as leis antigas proibi-lo de interferir." Hestia argumentou.

"Não, eu estou doente e cansado desses atletas olímpicos culpando sua negligência nas leis antigas. Ele não tem que trazer o menino para Atlântida para criá-lo, mas é mais do que ao seu alcance para verificar o seu filho de vez em quando. O menino é agora meu filho e Poseidon terá que lidar com as consequências de sua negligência. " Hades cuspiu.

Os olhos de Héstia se arregalaram com a explosão de seu irmão até que ela sorriu um pouco, agora convencida de que Hades iria fazer o certo por Percy como ela esperava. Agora que era seu trabalho para convencer Perséfone a aceitar a criança, uma vez que não faria por Percy crescer sem uma figura materna em sua vida. Ele era o seu primeiro campeão de sempre e que ela iria se certificar de Percy viveu a vida que ele merecia, depois do que a sua vida tinha sido líder até esse ponto.

Hestia acenou para seu irmão: "Obrigado irmão. Tenho uma conversa com sua esposa, mas vou voltar a visitar o menino, enquanto ele está tudo bem com você."

Hades concordou: "É claro Hestia. De todos os nossos irmãos, você é a única que já me trata como um irmão e não um pária. Você tem um convite aberto para o meu reino."

Hestia sorriu antes de desaparecer em uma coluna de chamas de volta ao Olimpo.

Hades acenou com a mão fazendo uma sombra aparecer como a Fúria Alecto apareceu na frente de seu mestre.

"O que é que você precisa meu senhor?" Perguntou Alecto asperamente.

"Agora tenho um filho, Perseus Jackson. Ele é um filho semideus de Poseidon, que eu adotei. Tenho muitos grandes planos para o meu filho e eu preciso de você para prepará-lo para estes." Hades explicou.

Alecto parecia chocada, mas acenou com a cabeça, "É claro que o meu senhor, quais são os seus desejos?"

"Nada ainda, eu vou treinar o menino sozinho por um tempo, mas vou precisar de muitos professores para a formação do meu filho e você precisará configurá-lo com os heróis escolhidos para treinar o garoto. Por agora, simplesmente espalhar a palavra de que um novo Príncipe do Submundo foi coroado e ele deve ser tratado como se fosse minha própria carne e sangue dentro do meu reino. " Hades explicou.

"Como quiser, meu senhor." Alecto se curvou antes de desaparecer da sala do trono de Hades.

Hades se sentou em seu trono, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. O tempo para os seus filhos serem rejeitadas acabaria em breve. Perseus Jackson faria algumas mudanças no Olimpo, ele tinha certeza disso. Quando chegou a hora, o filho de Hades se tornaria o maior guerreiro semideus que o mundo já tinha visto; Hades teria certeza disso.


	3. A Missão do Norte

Ch. 2

(4 anos depois)

Percy levantou o escudo a tempo de bloquear a lança orientada em direção ao seu peito. O golpe olhou para o lado de fora de seu escudo, causando o seu adversário tropeçar um pouco. Percy aproveitou e deu um passo para abrir o lado direito de seu oponente como ele virou o controle sobre a lança e fê-lo através de suas pernas. O golpe varreu as pernas do oponente para fora derrubando-o em suas costas. Percy apertou o controle sobre a sua lança de novo e apontou-a para o seu pescoço.

"Você deu?" Perguntou Percy.

O homem riu, "Eu me rendo jovem.".

Percy puxou a lança longe de seu pescoço e ofereceu ao homem sua mão. O homem levou-a com um sorriso no rosto, como Percy puxou o para seus pés. O homem olhou para Percy com um olhar de orgulho.

"Parece que o aluno superou o mestre no passado." Ele disse rindo.

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Minha primeira vitória em quatro anos é pouco ultrapassando meu mentor. Vou admitir que se sente bom finalmente vencer. Você colocou muita energia nessa última greve caso contrário essa batalha seria ainda vai."

"Ah, mas isso é exatamente o ponto de Perseus;. Você fosse capaz de reconhecer e aproveitar o meu erro antes que eu pudesse recuperar. Você se tornou um guerreiro de tanto o corpo como a mente." O homem disse com orgulho.

Percy revirou os olhos, "Não fale assim Aquiles, você soa como Teseu. Prefiro só ouvir suas palestras quando eu preciso."

Aquiles balançou a cabeça, "Não subestimar o conhecimento que você ganhou sob sua tutela. Ele fez de você um guerreiro melhor tanto se não mais do que eu. O poder de fora acha que o seu adversário é tão poderoso quanto à capacidade de vencê-los com a sua força e habilidade."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu aprecio tudo que ele me ensinou, mas ele tem que fazê-lo soar tão chato?"

Aquiles riu, "Eu não sei se ele sabe de outra maneira. Talvez seja por isso que ele chamou a atenção de Athena todos esses séculos atrás."

Percy riu, "Qual é a minha próxima aula?"

Aquiles balançou a cabeça: "Não tenho nada para lhe ensinar um jovem. Você é quase o guerreiro perfeito... Que exerce todas as armas com a precisão de um mestre e suas habilidades em batalha são verdadeiramente a par com a minha própria. Agora, tudo o que resta é usar o que você aprendeu no mundo real ".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu duvido que eu poderia ser a par com você, mas obrigado pelo elogio. Vou voltar a treinar de novo em breve meu amigo."

Aquiles sorriu e balançou a cabeça, "Eu olho para a frente Perseus."

Percy sorriu enquanto seu corpo estava envolto por sombras das margens do rio Styx e depositados às portas do palácio de Hades.

Assim como Percy estava prestes a entrar, Alecto apareceu à sua esquerda.

"Perseus, seu pai pede uma palavra com você na sala do trono." Ela raspou com um pouco de um sorriso em seu rosto.

Percy sorriu para a fúria e assentiu enquanto passava pelas portas do palácio. Ele continuou até o palácio até chegar à sala do trono onde Perséfone e Hades sentou-se em seus tronos a falar.

Quando perceberam Percy, Perséfone deixou seu trono e rapidamente envolveu o jovem semideus em um abraço.

"Vamos mamãe". Percy lamentou.

Perséfone riu e deu um beijo em sua testa antes de retornar a seu trono.

Percy voltou sua atenção para Hades: "Você me chamou pai?"

Hades concordou: "Eu tenho uma missão para você. Seu irmão e irmã estão atualmente em um colégio interno em Maine. Enviei-los lá para se adaptarem, eles não viram o mundo real em quase 80 anos, mas parece que um sátiro pegou seu perfume. O acampamento semideus emitiu uma missão para recuperá-los, mas você não deve permitir que eles tenham sucesso. Se forem descobertos para ser meus filhos Zeus certamente vai tentar matá-los ".

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram antes de sorrir: "Meu irmão e irmã? Eu estive esperando por isso há muito tempo, eu não decepcionar você pai."

Hades lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, "Eu sei que você não vai Perseus. A busca vai chegar à escola em algum momento esta noite. Ele consiste de três semideuses, a filha de Zeus, uma filha de Atena e um filho de Poseidon."

O rosto de Percy escureceu instantaneamente, mas ele simplesmente assentiu. Perséfone olhou para Percy com simpatia: "Você não deve matar ou ferir os semideuses se possível. Ele não é o momento para uma guerra entre o seu pai e os Olimpianos".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Como você quiser mãe."

Perséfone sorriu: "E não se deixe ficar ferido ou capturado, eu preferiria não ter que rasgar Olimpo para baixo para obter o meu filho de volta."

Percy sorriu com as palavras dela: "Eu vou ter cuidado."

"Alecto irá informá-lo sobre onde ir, ela e suas irmãs estarão disponíveis para chamada caso você precisar de ajuda." Hades acrescentou.

Percy assentiu antes de sair da sala.

Quebra de Linha

Percy saiu de uma sombra no ginásio de Westover Hall como ele se esgueirou seu caminho através das multidões de jovens adolescentes. Ele já havia identificado os três semideuses da busca junto com o sátiro como eles tentaram e não conseguiram se misturar com todos os outros.

Percy, por outro lado foi evasivo como ele teceu o seu caminho através das crianças da escola, nunca ficar em um lugar por tempo suficiente para alguém para obter uma visão clara para ele. Como ele deslizou através dos adolescentes da dança, ele finalmente avistou seu irmão e irmã. Eles pareciam exatamente como a foto que o pai lhe mostrou. Aparentemente 80 anos no Lótus Hotel e Cassino deixaram lembranças duradouras de sua estadia.

Assim como Percy estava indo para arrebatar os seus irmãos, ele ouviu o sátiro quase gritar sobre um novo e poderoso cheiro no quarto. Percy amaldiçoou quando escorregou em outra sombra antes que ele pudesse ser visto pelos semideuses. Ele fez uma nota para si mesmo que dar um tapa na cabeça do sátiro sobre não ser secreto quando em situações perigosas. Embora Percy poderia honestamente se importar menos com os outros semideuses e se ou não eles sobreviveram à busca; ele estava aqui para o seu irmão e irmã e ele não correria o risco de suas vidas para ajudar um bando de moleques mimados do Olimpo.

Percy deslizou para fora da sombra e notou que seu irmão e irmã tinham ido embora. Ele avistou o filho de Poseidon se esgueirando na parte de trás do ginásio e estreitou os olhos. Esse menino não estaria recebendo em seu caminho, não importa o que ele tinha que fazer.

Percy assistiu o resto dos semideuses correr atrás de seu amigo e sabia que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar mais difícil. Percy reuniu sombras ao redor de seu corpo, à armadura que aparece nele antes que as sombras se dissipou e ele estava no breu com uma leve armadura de batalha com um elmo que cobria a maior parte de seu rosto. Ele correu em uma sombra para encontrar seu irmão e irmã.

Percy reapareceu fora da escola em uma pequena clareira que levava a um precipício onde o oceano colocou centenas de metros abaixo. Percy viu o filho de Poseidon tentando chegar ao seu irmão e irmã, enquanto os outros dois semideuses tentou encobri-lo.

Percy viu o Manticore segurando seus irmãos perto tentando capturá-los enquanto um pequeno exército de trinta ou quarenta monstros mantinha os semideuses na baía.

Um sorriso se estendia pelo rosto de Percy com a perspectiva de a batalha para vir, mas primeiro ele precisava para se livrar desses semideuses traquinas para se certificar que ficou fora do seu caminho.

Percy saiu das sombras antes que alguém pudesse observá-lo e enfiou a mão para frente; sombras engolfou os semideuses. Percy olhou para trás e para a esquerda, onde viu reflexos de prata movendo pela floresta fazendo-o amaldiçoar novamente. Depositou os semideuses longe dos caçadores e tirou sua espada, um presente de seu patrono em seu décimo primeiro aniversário.

Percy não perdeu tempo de carregamento para a batalha; ele correu para frente até que ele estava a três metros de distância de um gigante Lestrigão antes uma sombra tomou conta dele e ele reapareceu para a direita do monstro. Ele deslizou a lâmina pela garganta do gigante com um golpe gracioso antes que ele avançou e chutou as pernas para fora sob um empousai. Um Ciclope balançou seu clube na cabeça Percy só para encontrar o vazio antes de uma lâmina de bronze celestial foi impulsionado no peito do monstro.

Flashes de prata chamou a atenção de Percy como flechas de prata começou apanhando monstros em um piscar de olhos. Percy desapareceu em uma sombra e reapareceu na frente do Manticore.

"Quem é você?" O Manticore rosnou.

Percy olhou: "O cara que vai cravar sua cauda para baixo em sua garganta se você não me entregar esses dois semideuses agora."

O monstro riu: "Você não pode me derrotar pequeno semideus; afaste-se antes de se juntar aos dois."

Percy sorriu quando ele tampou sua espada retornar à sua forma de caneta. Por esta altura os caçadores estavam a poucos metros atrás dele com seus arcos que visa tanto ele quanto o monstro.

"Movimento esperto menino." O Manticore rosnou.

O sorriso de Percy cresceu quando ele estendeu a mão e uma lança negra atirou-se para fora da terra, e em sua mão de espera.

Percy deu um passo adiante, mas caiu em uma sombra e apareceu ao lado do Manticore onde dirigiu sua lança através de sua volta.

O Manticore rugiu de dor e lançou um dos seus pinos de seu ferrão. Um escudo surgiu a partir do pulso de Percy e bloquearam a espiga.

Antes de Percy pudesse reagir, uma caçadora subiu o Manticore com seu arco desenhado, "Permissão para matar milady?" Perguntou a caçadora.

"Permissão con ..." foi tão longe como a deusa tem antes que o monstro se lançou para frente e agarrou a caçadora. Percy mergulhou para frente e pegou as camisas de seus dois irmãos, arrancando-lhes das mãos do Manticore. Percy observou o monstro da etapa de volta com a caçadora só para sair da terra e cair sobre a borda do penhasco.

A deusa Artemis suspirou enquanto observava seu tenente ficar parado à beira do precipício. Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram antes que ele fez uma careta e pulou do próprio penhasco.

Artemis assistiu em choque total como este rapaz misterioso atirou-se sobre a borda do penhasco. Ela fez uma careta para loucura do rapaz; ele estava apenas se juntando a Zoe em morte.

Artemis se virou para os dois semideuses que estavam ali para levar para o Olimpo antes que ela pulou para trás em choque quando uma sombra formada na frente deles.

Olhos de Artemis se arregalaram quando o rapaz misterioso saiu da sombra com Zoe em seus braços. O menino não perdeu tempo na criação Zoe em seus pés e afastando-se dela e rapidamente se curvando. Artemis ficou surpresa; o garoto parecia muito bem informado sobre seus caçadores e seus caminhos. Evitando tocá-la caçadora por mais tempo do que o absolutamente necessário e, em seguida, curvando-se para a deusa que a maioria não reconhecer quando ela estava em seu formulário de doze anos de idade.

"Minhas desculpas Lady Ártemis." Percy disse rapidamente.

Independentemente de sua polidez, Artemis tinha seu arco com uma seta voltada para o menino em um instante.

"Quem é você?" Ela exigiu.

Percy assentiu e manteve-se baixa, "Meu nome é Perseu Jackson."

"Por que você está aqui?" Ela rosnou.

Percy ficou tenso um pouco: "Eu sou aqui para salvar meu irmão e irmã. Fui enviado para levá-los comigo."

Artemis olhos se estreitaram, "Você é um filho de Hades?"

Percy assentiu.

"Então você deve se juntar a seus irmãos quando eu trazê-los para o Olimpo." Artemis disse com firmeza.

Percy olhou para a deusa: "Meus irmãos cometeram nenhum crime. Irei de boa vontade para Olimpo se você deixá-los ir."

Artemis olhou para Percy, "Você não está em posição de estar a fazer exigências _menino_." Ela sussurrou.

Olhos Percy se estreitou um pouco, "Eu duvido que seu pai terá o prazer de descobrir que você deixe sua filha semideus ser levado ao reino de meu pai, juntamente com os outros dois semideuses para o meu pai para usar como moeda de troca para o retorno de seus filhos . " Percy disse enquanto gesticulava atrás da deusa e seus caçadores. Os três semideuses ficou cerca de dez metros atrás dos caçadores nos apertos firmes das três Fúrias.

Artemis olhos se arregalaram, "Você ousa me ameaçar menino?"

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Como eu disse, eu quero dizer nenhum desrespeito, mas eu preferiria morrer a deixar o seu pai perto do meu irmão e irmã depois que ele matou sua mãe." Ele disse amargamente.

Artemis olhou para Percy friamente mas ela sabia que seu pai iria puni-la e seus caçadores se permitiu que sua filha semideus a ser feita pelo Hades.

"Você vai pagar caro por isso menino." Artemis rosnou quando ela fez um gesto para os semideuses se aproximar de seu irmão. Os dois filhos de Hades parecia chocado e confuso sobre a situação que se desenrolava na frente deles.

Percy assentiu para Alecto e suas irmãs que desapareceram com os semideuses e reapareceu na frente de Percy.

"Temos que partir imediatamente Senhor Perseus." Alecto disse com um olhar dirigido para a deusa.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Pegue o meu irmão e irmã com você. Concordei em deixar Lady Artemis me capturar, em troca da libertação de Nico e Bianca. E pare de me chamar de Senhor caramba."

"Perseus seu pai disse para não lhe permitir ser capturados em nenhuma circunstância." Alecto argumentou.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu dei Lady Artemis minha palavra e eu não vou enganá-la."

Alecto parecia inseguro antes de um olhar rápido a partir de Percy informou que ela não iria ganhar este argumento. Ela se aproximou de Nico e Bianca antes de empurrar Thalia para Artemis e desaparecendo com os irmãos de Percy. Suas duas irmãs também desapareceram do local, deixando apenas os semideuses que estão atrás de Percy.

O semideus masculino puxou a espada e segurou a garganta de Percy, "Como se atreve a interferir com uma missão do Olimpo?" Ele cuspiu com raiva.

Percy olhou para a espada realizada em sua garganta, "Largue isso antes de se machucar. Eu tenho treinado com o verdadeiro portador desse lâmina e eu prometo que você têm poucas chances de sobreviver a essa luta."

Os olhos do semideus se estreitaram quando ele pressionou a lâmina mais firmemente na garganta de Percy.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Percy girou para a direita, enquanto agarrando a lâmina com a mão. Ele puxou o semideus para ele antes de dirigir seu punho no nariz do rapaz. Ao mesmo tempo, Percy agarrou o pulso do menino que estava segurando a lâmina e trouxe seu punho de seu rosto até o antebraço do garoto com o estalo forte como o braço do rapaz quebrou.

O semideus caiu de joelhos de dor enquanto Percy arrancou a espada da mão machucada do menino antes de chutá-lo no peito, derrubando-o de costas.

Percy olhou para o menino com desgosto, "Teseu teria vergonha de encontrar o semideus calibre que agora empunha sua espada."

Percy virou-se para a Artemis com os olhos arregalados e entregou-lhe o punho da espada primeiro.

"Peço desculpas Lady Artemis, mas o menino precisava ser mostrado o seu lugar." Ele disse respeitosamente antes de estender as mãos para a deusa.

Artemis parecia confuso, até que ela descobriu o que Percy estava fazendo quando ela estalou os dedos, criando amarras para ligar as mãos de Percy.

Artemis tinha os caçadores montar acampamento perto da mata do colégio antes de teleportar-se e Percy a Olimpo. Eles reapareceram fora da sala do trono onde Artemis empurrou Percy através das portas. Percy tropeçou pelas portas e ficou cara a cara com doze deuses e deusas do Olimpo, todos olhando para ele surpreso. Artemis aproximadamente empurrou Percy para o meio da sala e estava prestes a piscar para o seu lugar, quando uma voz a parou em suas trilhas.

"Como você se atreve a tratar o meu neto assim na minha presença?" Uma fêmea assobiou para uma Artemis com os olhos arregalados.


	4. Olá Poseidon

Ch. 3

Artemis tinha os caçadores montaram acampamento perto da mata do colégio antes de teleportar-se e Percy a Olimpo. Eles reapareceram fora da sala do trono onde Artemis empurrou Percy através das portas. Percy tropeçou pelas portas e ficou cara a cara com doze deuses e deusas do Olimpo todos olhando para ele surpreso. Artemis aproximadamente empurrou Percy para o meio da sala e estava prestes a piscar para o seu lugar, quando uma voz a parou em suas trilhas.

"Como você se atreve a tratar o meu neto assim na minha presença?" Uma fêmea assobiou para o Artemis agora com os olhos arregalados.

Todos na sala se viraram com olhares confusos em direção a Demeter que estava olhando para Artemis, com raiva.

"Não se preocupe avó, eu vim com ela de boa vontade." Percy disse com um sorriso enquanto olhava ao redor para os rostos confusos de todos.

"Então por que você está algemado?" Demeter perguntou ainda olhando para Artemis.

O sorriso de Percy cresceu e puxou as algemas e revelou suas mãos livres enquanto segurava as algemas na mão agora.

"Foi melhor do que tê-la não se preocupando comigo tentando escapar, embora estes foram bastante fácil de se livrar ". Percy disse que ele deixou cair às algemas no chão.

"Quem é você?" Zeus berrou depois de sua confusão desgastou fora.

Percy virou-se para o rei dos deuses: "Eu sou Perseus Jackson, Filho de Hades e Perséfone.".

"Você é um deus?" Artemis perguntou chocada.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu sou o filho adotivo de Hades e Perséfone. Meu pai biológico abandonou minha mãe e eu antes de eu ser levado por meu pai Hades, quando eu tinha dez anos.".

"Quem é seu pai de verdade?" Zeus perguntou, desconfiado.

"Hades". Percy disse seriamente antes de enviar um olhar de mau gosto para com o homem segurando um tridente na mão com um rosto branco pálido.

Zeus notou o olhar para Poseidon antes de seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva, "Poseidon! Você quebrou seu juramento duas vezes? Eu sabia que deveria ter matado o seu garoto há dois anos.".

Poseidon parecia ignorar a ira de seu irmão quando ele olhou para Percy, "Perseus, você é meu filho. Que di...". Ele começou diante dos olhos de Percy brilharam com raiva.

"Você não é meu pai Poseidon." Percy cuspiu.

Os olhos de Poseidon se arregalaram com o seu tom, "Perseus, as leis antigas não permitiria que eu te ver. Se eu pudesse ter eu teria ajudado, mas eu estava restringido pelas leis antigas."

O rosto de Percy escureceu como sombras começaram a dobrar e girar em torno da sala. Os olhos de Percy começaram a brilhar quando ele olhou com raiva para Poseidon: "Isso é besteira. Você poderia ter ajudado se você queria, mas você estava mais preocupado com a próxima mortal você engravidou. Eu não me importo o que você diz Poseidon... Você nunca tem e nunca haverá qualquer relação comigo. Se você não fosse um deus que eu te matava para o que você fez com a minha mãe".

Zeus estava assistindo o argumento de se desdobrar na frente dele com um olhar divertido no rosto. Ele era mais do que feliz em ver seu irmão ser degradada por seu próprio filho, antes que ele decidiu se quer ou não matar o menino.

Poseidon olhou para Percy em estado de choque: "Eu nunca fiz mal a sua mãe."

Percy rosnou baixinho antes de uma mão em seu ombro o levou a acalmar um pouco. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Demeter olhando para ele com simpatia, "Calma Percy. Ele pode ser um péssimo pai, mas ele ainda é um deus."

Percy balançou a cabeça lentamente antes de voltar para Poseidon um pouco mais calmo, "Você matou minha mãe no dia em que ela te conheceu."

Poseidon olhou para o filho com tristeza: "Eu não podia fazer nada, uma vez que você nasceu Perseus. Não posso estar lá para parar a cada monstro que ataca."

Percy deu uma risada sem graça, "não houve ataques de monstros, havia um monstro que nos obrigou a viver com por causa do cheiro nojento que me amaldiçoou com. Para me proteger de monstros, ela teve que se casar com um pedaço de lixo que cheirava tão vil que cobria o cheiro do mar potente eu fui forçado a viver com ele. Então, ele passou os próximos dez anos, tornando a vida dela um inferno."

Os olhos de Poseidon estreitados como palavras de Percy virou mais dura, "Cuidado rapaz. Eu disse que não poderia ajudá-lo por causa das leis antigas."

"Você é tão cheio de merda. Pode interferir com os mortais tudo o que você quiser, quando quiser ficar com alguém, mas deuses proibir você realmente tem que agir como um homem e proteger alguém depois de batê-los. Onde você estava quando tanto a minha mãe e eu fomos espancados todas as noites? Onde você estava quando ele iria estuprá-la e fazer-me ver dentro de nosso pedaço de merda de um quarto de apartamento? Onde você estava quando ele me fixar para baixo e executar lentamente a faca em meu peito e nas costas para tentar para combatê-lo dela? Você diz que não é culpa sua? Cada coisa que aconteceu com ela é tanto culpa sua e minha. Seu para ser um burro e um batido pai morto e a minha por não ser forte o suficiente para protegê-la." Percy cuspiu em um Poseidon com os olhos arregalados.

Poseidon olhou para Percy por um minuto antes de ele se levantou furiosamente de seu trono e levantou seu tridente em Percy. Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, uma mecha de fogo enrolada em volta das mãos de Poseidon e dolorosamente arrancou a direção de seu tridente longe de Percy e em direção à lareira.

Ali estava a normalmente calma deusa Hestia na forma de uma mulher 25 anos de idade, seus olhos flamejantes de raiva.

"Como você ousa tentar matar o meu campeão?" Ela sussurrou para seu irmão.

Poseidon foi muito chocado com as ações da Hestia para responder de modo que ela continuou: "Esse menino tem enfrentado mais dor e sofrimento do que qualquer outro semideus que eu já conheci. Ele é culpado de nenhum crime que não apontar seus defeitos, irmão." Ela cuspiu, dizendo a palavra irmão como uma doença.

Demeter tinha tido a oportunidade de puxar Percy de volta ao seu trono onde ele estava sentado em seu colo em suas quinze pés de altura dos deuses.

"Como se atreve o garoto falar com o próprio pai tão desrespeitoso?" Poseidon perguntou como ele se recuperou do choque.

Sombras se reuniram perto da lareira da sala do trono como Hades e Perséfone apareceram; ambos com olhares de raiva em relação à Poseidon.

"Ele não é seu filho de Poseidon. Meu marido e eu adotamos Percy logo depois que ele perdeu o único pai que ele tinha quando sua mãe biológica morreu." Perséfone assobiou para o deus do mar.

Zeus ficou do seu trono e bateu com o raio no chão, efetivamente silenciando a sala.

"Basta! Se você tem um trono, sentar-se nela e cale-se! Se você não fizer isso, então evocar um assento e cale-se! Vamos discutir o que acontece com alguma ordem caramba." Zeus berrou.

Todos fizeram como lhes foi dito; Hades, Perséfone e Héstia conjuraram lugares ao lado do trono de Demeter, onde Percy sentou calmamente comendo uma tigela de cereais ainda no colo deusa '.

"Agora, eu quero ouvir a história deste menino desde o início, começando com a forma como ele entrou na conta do meu irmão e filha." Zeus perguntou como a sala finalmente encontrou um pouco de ordem.

Hestia levantou-se, "A história começou há cerca de quatro anos atrás. Meu irmão Hades e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa no Central Park quando nos deparamos com Perseus enquanto corria de Hellhound. Depois de olhar através das memórias de sua vida, eu convenci meu irmão educar a criança como Percy teve dificuldades suficientes para uma vida inteira. Tudo o que o menino disse a Poseidon é a verdade." Ela disse com um olhar de mau gosto para o irmão.

Hades continuou: "Na época, sua filha era ainda uma árvore e Perseus estava na fila para ser a criança da profecia. Ao invés de deixar cair à profecia para alguém que pode falhar, Hestia e eu decidimos que iríamos preparar Percy para enfrentar a profecia e garantir que ele fez a escolha correta quando chegou a hora. Para os últimos quatro anos, Perseus tem treinado com os maiores heróis de todos os tempos;. Teseu, Perseus, Odisseu, Aquiles e por um curto período de Orion". Ele explicou seu rosto mudando em um sorriso quando ele mencionou Orion.

"Por que tão curto com Orion?" Apollo perguntou; um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto.

Perséfone sorriu: "Meu filho tem uma forte aversão para com os homens que ferem mulheres. Quando Orion falou sobre os eventos que levaram à minha irmã matá-lo, Perseus convenceu seu pai que Orion não era digno de viver em Elysium com heróis merecedores. Ele está gastando os próximos séculos nos campos de punição antes de Perseus vai decidir se ele é digno de Asphodel ainda."

Os olhos de Apolo arregalaram antes que ele sorriu, "Eu gosto desse garoto."

Artemis olhou para Percy com choque e um pouco de culpa, o menino era o oposto do que ela odiava a respeito dos homens e ela lhe tinha trazido aqui para ser morto.

"Como você ousa trair o seu próprio irmão?" Poseidon gritou de seu trono.

Percy olhou para trás, o deus do mar, "Aquele pedaço de lixo não é meu irmão. Mesmo o seu próprio filho Teseu foi mais do que feliz com a punição dada a esse idiota. Orion era um chip real, fora do bloco velho, hein Poseidon?"

Poseidon levantou de seu trono novamente, mas foi puxado para baixo por Hera, "Chega Poseidon. Precisamos ouvir o resto da história de Perseus."

Todo mundo parecia um pouco surpreso que Hera ajudou um semideus, mas ela era bastante impressionada após seu discurso para Poseidon anteriormente. Ele disse que o que ela tinha dito há séculos sobre os deuses masculinos.

"Artemis minha querida, por favor, explique o que aconteceu em Maine." Zeus perguntou voltando-se para sua filha.

Artemis assentiu, "Meus caçadores e eu chegamos à escola em busca dos dois semideuses e encontramos Thalia, Annabeth e o menino de Poseidon tentando lutar contra uma horda de monstros que estavam impedindo o trio de alcançar o Manticore que já tinham os dois filhos de Hades capturados. Enquanto meus caçadores estavam prestes a entrar na luta, sombras engolfaram os três semideuses e os enviou para a floresta. Perseus saiu da floresta e foi, sozinho, lutando contra o seu caminho através dos monstros em relação à Manticore. Eu pedi meus caçadores ajudá-lo até que pudéssemos descobrir quem ele era e por que estava ali. Ele chegou a Manticore e teve o monstro derrotado quando meu tenente se aproximou de terminá-lo fora. O monstro a pegou antes de tentar dar um passo atrás, mas caiu do penhasco com meu tenente. Perseus pulou do penhasco e conseguiu resgatar meu tenente. Após, eu planejava trazer os dois semideuses ao Olimpo, juntamente com Perseus mas os dois desapareceram quando foram tragados por uma sombra. Perseus explicou que seria de muito mais interesse ao Olimpo do que seus irmãos e, em vez se entregou pacificamente depois de resgatar seus irmãos".

A maioria dos atletas olímpicos olhou para Percy em estado de choque, ele olhou para Artemis interrogativamente, mas quando ele não obter uma resposta, ele cutucou sua avó e apontou para sua tigela de cereais. Deméter sorriu para seu neto antes estalando os dedos e recarregar sua tigela.

"E o que de Thalia e seus dois companheiros?" Perguntou Zeus.

"Eles estão bem. Filho de Poseidon tem um braço quebrado e ego ferido, mas eles eram inevitáveis enquanto tentava ameaçar Perseus como ele estava entregando-se a mim." Artemis explicou.

"Será que você ataca o meu filho?" Poseidon perguntou com raiva.

Artemis revirou os olhos, "Perseus colocou o seu filho em seu lugar. Embora você deve agradecer a ele como eu estava a segundos de transformar o garoto arrogante em um jackelope por interromper meu interrogatório de Perseus."

Poseidon olhou para Percy, mas mordeu a língua. Um número de atletas olímpicos riu com o pensamento do filho de Poseidon que está sendo mostrado o seu lugar. Zeus pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Agora precisamos decidir o que deve tornar-se deste menino. Ele é muito poderoso do que eu posso ver e seria um inimigo perigoso para o Olimpo. Ele não parece ter quaisquer laços com Olimpo, talvez seria melhor para matar ele agora antes que ele pudesse se tornar uma ameaça." Zeus disse pensativo de seu trono.

Zeus ficou chocado ao encontrar um número de atletas olímpicos, incluindo muitas das deusas brilho para ele.

"O menino não vai trair Olimpo, vou atestar a fidelidade do meu neto." Demeter disse de seu trono.

Perséfone deu a sua mãe um sorriso agradecido.

Athena olhou para Percy curiosamente antes de limpar a garganta, "Eu acredito que o menino poderia ser um trunfo valioso para o Olimpo pai. Enquanto ele pode odiar Poseidon, ele não tem rancor contra ninguém. Ele foi treinado pelos maiores heróis de todos os tempos e poderia tornar-se a chave para ajudar-nos a vencer qualquer guerra nos próximos anos. Ele também não é a criança profecia, para que ele não representa uma ameaça a esse respeito, embora ele seria um excelente candidato se algo acontecer com Thalia".

"Não podemos deixar que o garoto continue a andar livremente, ele pode cair nas mãos do inimigo e forçados a nos trair de qualquer maneira." Zeus respondeu.

"Então, vamos enviá-lo para o acampamento. Vou reclamar Percy e ele vai ficar na minha cabine com os meus filhos." Demeter anunciado.

Zeus assentou no seu trono pensando antes de Hera se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido do marido. Zeus ouviu antes que ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Vamos colocá-lo em votação. Quem acredita que deveríamos matar o menino agora?" Perguntou Zeus.

Dionísio era a única pessoa a levantar a mão e recebeu uma série de olhares em resposta.

"Tudo para deixar o menino viver e enviá-lo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue?" , Perguntou ele.

Dez mãos subiram, enquanto apenas Poseidon não votar como ele se recusou a votar em qualquer um. Ele não gostava da maneira Percy falou com ele, mas também estava se sentindo culpado por abandonar o seu próprio filho para uma vida assim.

"Muito bem, Perseus deve ser enviado ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue." Zeus anunciado.

Percy levantou a mão do colo de Demeter, "Lord Zeus?"

Zeus assentiu em sua direção.

"E o meu irmão e irmã? Eles nem sequer sabem que são semideuses e não representam uma ameaça para o Olimpo. Será que eles vão ser autorizados a vir para o acampamento assim?" Perguntou Percy.

Zeus percebeu que tinha esquecido tudo sobre as verdadeiras desovas de Hades, "Nós não sabemos onde suas lealdades vão mentir no futuro. Por que não foram levados para o Olimpo?"

"Eu pensei que era melhor se eu fosse para o Olimpo em primeiro lugar. Terei certeza de sua lealdade nunca mudar do Olimpo e serei responsável por eles e tudo o que fazem." Percy disse, esperançoso.

"Você sabe se eles nunca nos traem que você vai ser punido junto com eles, se eu concordar com isso?" Perguntou Zeus.

Percy assentiu: "Eles são o meu irmão e minha irmã, e eu ficaria feliz em dar minha vida por qualquer um deles."

Zeus assentiu: "Muito bem Perseus, que são de sua responsabilidade, então."

"Obrigado, Senhor Zeus." Percy disse, agradecido.

"Artemis, você está deixando para a sua atribuição em breve correto?" Perguntou Zeus.

"Sim pai." Ela respondeu.

"Então você vai enviar Perseus para o acampamento com seus caçadores. Certifique-se de que menino não está morto, enquanto viaja com eles." Zeus ordenou.

Todos esperavam Artemis argumentar, mas em vez disso ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça para seu pai.

"Conselho demitido." Zeus anunciou antes de desaparecer em um raio seguido pela maioria do conselho.

Poseidon levantou de seu trono olhando severamente para o irmão: "Quem você pensa que é adotando o meu filho sem a minha permissão?"

Hades sorriu, "Eu simplesmente deu a opção a Perseus. Ele livremente escolheu para ser criada por mim, em vez de esperar para você se lembrar que você tinha."

Os olhos de Poseidon se estreitaram, "Você sabe que eu não era capaz de ter qualquer contato com ele ou então Zeus o teria matado."

Percy zombou: "Eu vejo o seu outro filho, o pequeno idiota arrogante, conseguiu ganhar seu favor o suficiente para que você possa levá-lo ao acampamento. Duvido que seja um bom filho que você nunca teria o prazer de encontrar a sua espada lendária nas mãos de um semideus tão fraco."

O olhar de Poseidon deslocado para Percy, "Theo? Ele é um herói digno. Como você ousa falar assim com ele?"

Percy olhou para Poseidon confuso diante de seus olhos se arregalaram e ele soltou uma gargalhada: "Você realmente o nome dele depois Teseu também? Que é rico. Estou ansioso para ver a reação do real Teseu à sua débil tentativa de substituí-lo."

Poseidon segurou seu tridente e deu um passo em direção Percy apenas para Hades, Héstia e Perséfone para ficar protetora na frente de Percy, que ainda estava sentado calmamente no colo de sua avó.

Poseidon olhou para Hades: "Isso está longe de terminar irmão. Você vai pagar para transformar minha própria carne e sangue contra mim." Ele cuspiu antes de desaparecer em uma luz verde mar brilhante.

Hades voltou para o seu filho com um olhar de orgulho, "Você fez bem Perseus, eu não acho que eu vi Poseidon tão furioso em milênios. Cuide do seu irmão e irmã, vou enviá-los para o acampamento até o final. o dia."

Percy sorriu, "Obrigado pai."

"Não faça nenhuma besteira no acampamento Percy. Muitos dos semideuses podem tentar desafiá-lo para testá-lo, mas matar alguém não vai acabar bem para ninguém. Eu te amo." Perséfone disse calorosamente antes de ela e Hades desapareceu da sala do trono.

Percy pulou do colo de Demeter como ela encolheu-se para baixo para o tamanho humano: "Eu vou informar a minha filha Katie, que você vai se juntar a eles na minha cabine. Não tenha medo de Iris Mensagem sua avó, se você precisar de alguma coisa Percy." Ela disse que quando ela o beijou na bochecha antes de desaparecer da sala do trono também.

Percy ficou com seu patrono que sorriu calorosamente para ele, "Você me fez tão orgulhoso meu campeão. A lareira sempre estará lá para você quando você precisar dele, assim como eu sou."

Hestia levou Percy sobre a Artemis que estava no meio da sala do trono esperando impacientemente.

"Eu confio no meu campeão não virá a prejudicar sob sua cuidado sobrinha?" Hestia disse com um toque de aviso em sua voz.

Artemis deu de ombros: "Ele parece ser respeitoso o suficiente e ele salvou minha tenente, eu não vejo quaisquer problemas decorrentes."

Olhos de Hestia se estreitaram um pouco, mas ela acenou com a cabeça: "Muito bem. Perseus eu estarei cuidando de você em sua jornada." Ela disse antes de desaparecer em um flash de chamas.

Artemis olhou para Percy curiosamente por um minuto antes de gesticular para que ele a seguisse. Percy ficou surpreso, mas seguiu fora da sala do trono. Artemis levou-o para um pátio antes de se sentar em um banco e fazendo um gesto para que ele se sentasse no banco em frente a ela.

Percy esperou que a deusa falar, sabendo que ela era uma deusa que lado ruim ele não tinha interesse em ficar diante.

"Eu suponho que você está curioso para saber por que eu te trouxe aqui Perseus?" Perguntou Artemis.

Percy simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça em resposta.

"Sua irmã, a filha de Hades;. Eu estava pensando em oferecer-lhe um lugar na minha caça onde ela se tornaria uma das minhas donzelas imortais Eu vou ir a uma caça ao solo, mas ainda gostaria de oferecer-lhe um lugar em meus caçadores quando eu voltar, isso vai ser um problema?" Ela perguntou estoicamente.

Percy olhou para a deusa confuso, "Sem ofensa Lady Artemis, mas por que você ainda me pergunta? Ela é minha irmã, mas a escolha é dela. Pessoalmente, eu adoraria se ela entrou para a caça, apesar de que eu não iria conhecê-la melhor , mas sabendo que ela estava segura valeria a pena".

Artemis olhou para o semideus um pouco impressionada: "Eu só perguntei porque eu queria saber se você iria tentar impedi-la de se juntar, mas eu aprecio você querer o que é melhor para ela."

Percy assentiu.

"Isso foi muito imprudente de você para desafiar Poseidon assim. Você precisa ter cuidado no futuro, e quando volta para o mar." Artemis advertiu.

Percy encolheu os ombros, "Eu não tenho medo da morte, Lady Artemis. Minha casa é no submundo e a maioria dos meus amigos não estão vivos. Eu não podia perder a chance de derrubá-lo uma estaca. Os deuses acham que podem sair por aí impregnar qualquer mulher que querem sem consequência, mas alguém precisava dizer-lhes o contrário."

Artemis deu Percy um sorriso impressionado como ela concordou com o seu raciocínio.

"Mente explicando como conseguiu libertar-se dos grilhões que eu colocá-lo em?" Artemis perguntou curiosa.

Os lábios de Percy torceu em um sorriso travesso, "Houdini era um filho de Hades e me ensinou a me tirar de uma situação complicada em caso de necessidade."

Artemis olhou para Percy, incrédula por um minuto diante de seus olhos desviaram-se para a cicatriz no rosto, "Quantos anos você tinha quando ele fez isso?" Ela perguntou em um tom surpreendentemente suave.

Calmo rosto de Percy rapidamente ficou tenso quando ele desviou o olhar da deusa, "Seria mais fácil se você apenas olhou através das minhas memórias. Essa é a forma como toda a gente descobre e eu não tenho vontade de reviver nenhum dos momentos do meu passado. Mas eu gostaria de pedir que você mantenha o que você vê a si mesmo, por favor".

Artemis assentiu enquanto olhava para as memórias de Percy. Depois de alguns minutos ela se afastou com uma carranca em seu rosto, "O que aconteceu com esse homem?" Ela rosnou.

Percy sorriu: "Ele tem sua própria seção dedicada a ele nos Campos de Punição projetado por mim mesmo e minha mãe Perséfone."

Rosto de Artemis mudou para um sorriso de satisfação, "Você matou ele?"

O sorriso de Percy cresceu "Muito lentamente."

Artemis sorriu, "Bom. Agora, antes de trazê-lo para os meus caçadores, eu tenho outra pergunta para você."

"Orion eu presumo?" Perguntou Percy.

Artemis assentiu: "O que você quis dizer quando disse que os eventos que levaram à sua morte?"

"Ele não era muito tímido sobre o que ele chamou de suas realizações e eu não gosto da maneira como ele falou sobre como ele quase" marcado "com a deusa de donzelas. Teseu também explicou que ele tentou estuprar uma de suas caçadoras também." Percy explicou.

Rosto de Artemis avermelhada com raiva, "Ele não quase" marcar ". Ele simplesmente ganhou meu favor por período muito curto de tempo."

"Eu sei Lady Artemis. Atualmente, é onde ele pertence e não tenho planos para contar ao meu pai para libertá-lo da punição tão cedo." Percy respondeu rapidamente.

"Bom. Acho que eu te devo um agradecimento para colocá-lo em seu lugar." Artemis acrescentou.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Não, você não Lady Artemis. Eu estava mais do que feliz em fazê-lo. Ele cometeu muitos crimes contra as mulheres em sua curta vida ainda muito longa para ser considerado qualquer tipo de herói."

Artemis sorriu: "Obrigado por salvar minha tenente, bem, ela é muito importante para mim."

Percy deu-lhe um pequeno aceno de cabeça em resposta.

"Eu vou ter certeza de minhas caçadoras tratá-lo com mais respeito do que fazem a outros homens; que você ganhou tanto. Venha, temos que voltar a eles e enviar-lhe todos para o acampamento.". Artemis acrescentou.

Percy assentiu e se levantou como Artemis fez o mesmo. Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro enquanto eles desapareceram em um flash de luz prateada.


	5. Expresso de Apollo e Reunião de Família

4- Expresso de Apollo e Encontro de Família

Ch. 4

Zoe Nightshade foi chamada à tenda de sua senhora. Ela ficou chocada quando Artemis voltou com o filho de Hades, ela tinha certeza de que os atletas olímpicos, ou pelo menos Zeus o teria matado. Em uma ocorrência rara, ela estava realmente grata que a vida do menino havia sido poupada. Ele tinha, afinal de contas, pulou do penhasco e salvou sua vida. Ele também não tinha sequer olhou na direção de Zoe depois, muito menos pediu um agradecimento. Ela estava um pouco curiosa sobre a história do rapaz. A primeira coisa que notou foi a cicatriz que tinha na extensão de seu rosto, mas que foi rapidamente seguido por seus olhos. Eles eram diferentes do que todos os olhos que ela tinha visto antes, em sua maioria negros, mas um pequeno anel de mar verde em torno das íris. Enquanto ela iria admitir que ela encontrou-os atraentes, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi a dor que foi realizado nos mesmos, fazendo-os parecer que pertencia a alguém muito mais velho do que o menino.

Zoe foi levada para fora de seus pensamentos por sua senhora começando a falar.

"Zoe, eu vos envio a vós e os caçadores para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Zeus ordenou-me para caçar um monstro que não tem sido visto há milênios." Artemis explicou simpaticamente.

"Mas minha senhora, nós podemos ajudá-la." Zoe tentou contrariar, mas Artemis balançou a cabeça.

"Lamento, mas Zeus ordenou-me para caçar sozinha. Devo começar minha busca em lugares onde eu não posso levá-las meninas." Ela explicou.

Zoe fez uma careta, mas assentiu com a cabeça, "Eu vou informar as caçadoras." Ela disse, ela fez para se levantar, mas Artemis levantou a mão para detê-la.

"Eu tenho mais discutir com você antes de ir." Ela disse.

Zoe assentiu para sua senhora continuar.

"O menino, Perseus, eu gostaria que você se certificasse de que os caçadores tratá-lo com respeito." Artemis explicou cuidadosamente.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram no comando.

Artemis tentou abafar uma risada ao ver o olhar de choque de sua tenente, "Relaxe Zoe, eu não mudei a minha opinião de meninos, mas eu acredito que eu devo a ele um pouco de dívida. Ele também tem visto e passado por coisas mais horripilantes na mãos de um homem do que qualquer caçadora que eu já tive e que ele passou por tudo isso antes que ele tinha dez anos. Ele pode ser o homem que nunca faria mal a uma mulher se ela era a última coisa que ele fez e por estas razões, ele merece ser tratado com algum respeito dos meus caçadores".

Zoe olhou para sua senhora em estado de choque, "Como você sabe que essas coisas milady?".

"Após a reunião do conselho, perguntei Perseus algumas perguntas. Quando perguntei como ele recebeu a cicatriz em seu rosto, ele me pediu para olhar através de suas memórias, em vez de fazê-lo reviver, recontando a história. Como eu disse, ele tem passado por mais do que qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci em uma idade tão jovem. Ele recebeu a cicatriz tentando proteger sua mãe de seu padrasto. Ele tinha seis anos". Artemis explicou, com o rosto transformando-se em uma carranca quando se lembrou algumas das memórias de Perseu.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram e ela estava prestes a pedir mais, mas Artemis levantou a mão: "Se você quiser saber mais, então você vai ter que perguntar a Perseus. Ele me pediu para manter a informação para mim e eu vou respeitar seus desejos.".

Zoe parecia chateada que não podia aprender mais, mas sabia que não devia empurrar sua senhora quando ela estava decidida.

"Milady, se você não se importa que eu pergunte, como é que Perseus não foi morto por seu pai?" Perguntou Zoe.

Artemis assentiu, "É uma história bastante interessante, na verdade. Perseus não é um verdadeiro filho de Hades. Ele nasceu um filho de Poseidon, mas depois que sua mãe foi assassinada, ele foi encontrado por Héstia e Hades. Hades trouxe Perseus ao submundo e ele e Perséfone o adotou como seu próprio filho. Ele já treinou com os maiores heróis do submundo incluindo Teseu, Perseu e Aquiles". Artemis disse antes, que ela sorriu um pouco.

Zoe percebeu rosto de Artemis e olhou para ela interrogativamente.

Sorriso de Artemis cresceu, "É por isso que eu sinto que devo-lhe um pouco de uma dívida. Ele foi treinado por Orion, mas quando Orion se gabava de alguns de seus atos vis, Perseus convenceu seu pai a mandá-lo para a punição por alguns séculos.".

Zoe ficou boquiaberta antes que ela sorriu, "Bem onde o filho da puta merece ser.".

Artemis assentiu com a aprovação", Então, como eu estava dizendo, Perseus conseguiu ganhar o favor de um número de atletas olímpicos, incluindo todas as deusas. Quando o voto foi computado para o seu destino, só o idiota do Dionísio votou pela sua morte. Poseidon absteve-se de votos, enquanto todos os outros, incluindo o meu pai votou nele para viver.

"Por que Poseidon abster-se?" Zoe perguntou confuso.

"Perseus tinha algumas palavras muito duras para ele quando Poseidon lhe disse que ele era seu filho. Perseus já sabia, mas culpa Poseidon para as dificuldades que sua mãe e ele sofreram durante a sua vida. Poseidon parecia prestes a matá-lo até que Hestia interveio. Ela é aparentemente o patrono do garoto também." Artemis explicou.

Zoe assentiu, impressionada, ele foi o campeão de uma deusa donzela, "Se Perseus odeia seu pai, em seguida, onde ele vai ficar no acampamento?".

"Ele vai ficar na cabine de Demeter na verdade. Ele passou a maior parte da reunião no colo dela a comer cereal. Não acho que eu já vi minha tia gostar tanto de um semideus, seus próprios filhos incluídos. Uma vez que Perséfone adotou, Demeter considera-o seu neto e disse que iria reivindicá-lo no campo." Artemis explicou.

Zoe balançou a cabeça, o menino estava aparentemente cheio de mais surpresas do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

"Vem Zoe, devemos preparar as meninas para a sua partida para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue." Artemis disse levantando-se.

Zoe congelou, "Milady, por favor, não me diga que..." Ela começou antes de Artemis olhou para ela com simpatia.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que sair o mais rapidamente possível, Apollo vai chegar para levá-las ao acampamento." Ela disse com tristeza.

Zoe fez uma careta enquanto seguia sua senhora para fora da tenda. Quando olharam ao redor do acampamento, Perseus estava longe de ser encontrado.

"Onde está Perseus?" Artemis perguntou confusa.

"O covarde provavelmente fugiu." Teseu zombou ganhando um olhar de Artemis.

Antes que ela pudesse gritar com o rapaz, Perseus pulou de um dos ramos acima, caindo para trás de Teseu e tirando uma caneta que imediatamente alongada em uma lâmina de bronze celestial que ele segurava na parte de trás do pescoço do semideus.

"Ainda um pouco de leite sobre o seu braço quebrado eu vejo. Posso dar-lhe um de correspondência, se você quiser." Percy disse friamente.

Zoe olhou para a lâmina na mão de Percy com os olhos arregalados, nunca pensando que ela iria vê-la novamente.

"De onde você tirou essa espada?" Ela perguntou asperamente.

Percy virou-se para olhar para ela, estranhamente, "Foi um presente do meu patrono Hestia no meu décimo primeiro aniversário, por quê?".

Zoe olhou para Percy, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, o som de uma sobrecarga de motor quebrou todos longe da cena em frente a eles.

A elegante Maserati Spyder lentamente desceu do céu. Percy puxou a lâmina longe do pescoço de Teseu e recuou até a borda da floresta para esperar Apollo aterrissar seu carro sol. Enquanto esperava, ele olhou para a caçadora que tinha agarrado com curiosidade. Ele pensou em sua lâmina, mas não tinha ideia de por que ela seria tão irritado que ele tinha. Ele assumiu que tinha sido algo que Hestia tinha feito para ele, mas agora ele estava começando a pensar que a lâmina tinha um passado muito mais tempestuoso do que ele pensava. Ele fez uma nota para pedir Hestia sobre ela como ele não tinha nenhum desejo de irritar uma caçadora se ele poderia ajudá-lo.

Apollo saiu do seu carro sol e abriu um enorme sorriso para a irmã e os caçadores, "precisa de uma carona senhoras?" Ele perguntou animadamente.

"Cala a boca Apollo. Você conhece as regras... Não flertar, falar ou até mesmo olhar para os meus caçadores. Você é trazê-los para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, juntamente com os quatro semideuses e deixá-los sozinhos." Artemis rosnou para seu irmão gêmeo.

Apollo revirou os olhos, "Relaxe irmã, eu só estava brincando. Agora, onde está Percy? Eu estava ansioso para ver o meu novo semideus favorito novamente.".

Percy saiu das sombras, "Senhor Apollo." Percy disse respeitosamente.

Apollo sorriu, "Apenas Apollo Percy. Depois de cuidar do idiota, você tem o meu eterno respeito mano."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Hum, obrigado Apollo."

Apollo sorriu e estalou os dedos, transformando a carruagem solar em um ônibus escolar, "Todos a bordo senhoras."

As caçadoras todas entraram no ônibus, depois de olhar com desagrado a Apollo. Thalia, Annabeth e Teseu seguiu os caçadores como Percy entrou por ultimo, pegar um lugar na frente de todos os outros.

Apollo fez o seu caminho para o ônibus depois de receber uma palestra rápida de Artemis e sorriu para todos a bordo.

"Hoje vocês são todos para um tratamento especial. Percy, que tal você dirigir o carro para o acampamento?" Apollo perguntou com um grande sorriso.

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram quando ele olhou para trás, para os caçadores e os semideuses que estavam todos olhando para ele.

"Posso ter Thalia ou Annabeth tomar o meu lugar Apollo. Não estou me sentindo muito bem no momento." Percy mentiu esperançoso.

Apollo parecia um pouco desapontado, mas acenou com a cabeça, "Bem pequena irmã, venha até aqui. É hora de você aprender a dirigir de qualquer jeito."

Os olhos de Thalia se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu, mas ela fez seu caminho para a frente do ônibus. Percy ignorou os olhares de surpresa dos caçadores e puxou o iPod de uma sombra antes de se sentar e fechar os olhos.

Enquanto voavam, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Percy quando ouviu os gritos e berros de todos os outros no ônibus. Percy é claro tinha antecipado Thalia ser terrível em condução e tinha sombras envolver em torno de seus pés para mantê-lo no lugar.

Depois de vinte minutos de diversão, Percy decidiu ajudar Thalia. Ele se levantou de seu assento como caçadores caíram em torno da parte de trás do ônibus e se inclinou para Thalia e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Sua mão brilhava uma cor laranja suave como a tensão deixou o corpo de Thalia. Ela recuperou lentamente o controle de si mesma e firmou o ônibus como eles fizeram a sua abordagem para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Percy manteve a mão em seu ombro até o ônibus suavemente pousou ao lado do lago no acampamento.

Assim que o ônibus parou, Thalia olhou para Percy em choque. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou os fones de volta em seus ouvidos e saiu do ônibus, onde a maioria dos campistas e Quíron estavam esperando. Todos olharam para Percy em choque quando ele saiu do carro solar.

Depois que todo mundo tinha saído do ônibus, Apollo teve uma rápida conversa em privado com Quíron antes que ele bateu Percy na parte de trás e pulou de volta para o seu carro que se transformou de novo em um Maserati Spyder e decolou.

"Campistas!" Quíron chamou para obter a sua atenção: "Este é Perseus, filho de Lord Hades e Lady Perséfone. Ele vai se juntar a nós aqui no acampamento junto com seu irmão mais novo e uma irmã que são filhos do deus Hades e vão chegar mais tarde hoje. Espero que vocês todos façam com que ele e seus irmãos se sentem bem-vindos aqui no acampamento."

Os campistas começaram a gritar perguntas até que Quíron conseguiu acalmá-los de novo", eu entendo a sua confusão. Perseus não é um deus, mas um semideus. Apollo informou-me que ele é o filho adotivo de ambos Lord Hades e sua esposa Lady Perséfone. Sua história é o que dizer e se ele quer compartilhá-lo, ele vai".

Quíron olhou para Percy, que balançou a cabeça.

"Estou certo de que a cabine Hermes ficará feliz em recebê-lo em sua cabine." Quíron explicou, antes de ser interrompido por suspiros de alguns dos campistas.

Percy olhou para cima de sua cabeça e sorriu quando viu um holograma brilhante cornucópia verde.

Quíron olhou para Percy confuso.

"Minha avó disse que eu posso ficar em sua cabine. Ela disse que iria falar com sua filha Katie sobre isso." Percy explicou.

Katie Gardner fez seu caminho até a frente da multidão, "Vem comigo Percy, minha mãe me explicou tudo. Vou levá-lo resolvido dentro."

Percy sorriu e seguiu Katie em direção à cabine de Demeter.

Quebra de Linha

Percy passou algumas horas conhecendo Katie que parecia ser alguém que ele iria se dar perfeitamente com. Ela explicou como as coisas funcionavam no acampamento, enquanto Percy disse a ela algumas das coisas sobre a sua vida. Ela prometeu mantê-los para si mesma, enquanto Percy queria que ela e por sua vez lhe contasse sobre sua vida.

Percy sentou-se nos degraus da cabine Demeter conversando com Katie quando ouviram gritos ao longe. Katie foi se levantar e ver o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Percy estava envolto por uma sombra e desapareceu.

Percy reapareceu nas sombras da cabine de Hermes, onde um grupo de campistas estavam perturbando Nico e Bianca. Bianca foi para o lado enquanto Nico estava sendo empurrado por alguns campistas e Teseu.

"Eu acho que menino morto precisa da iniciação." Teseu insultado como alguns campistas de Ares riu de suas palavras.

Teseu pegou Nico pelo colarinho e começou a arrastá-lo para as casas de banho no acampamento.

"Você vai pagar o preço por seu irmão pensando que ele pode mandar em mim." Teseu zombou de um Nico apavorado.

Os caçadores estavam longe do resto dos semideuses, olhando a cena com nojo. Zoe olhou em volta até que ela avistou Percy escondido nas sombras. Ela não conseguia manter o sorriso do rosto quando ela viu a expressão de raiva no rosto de Percy.

Teseu teve Nico perto da entrada dos banheiros quando Percy apareceu de uma sombra na frente de Teseu quando ele puxou Nico junto.

Teseu ricocheteou no peito de Percy e virou-se para gritar com quem entrou em seu caminho, quando seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Para tocar o meu irmão, você vai ter sorte para sobreviver a este dia." Percy rosnou.

Teseu estava prestes a retrucar quando Percy dirigiu seu punho no nariz do semideus, quebrando-o instantaneamente.

Teseu cambaleou para trás segurando o nariz. Percy pegou Nico e colocá-lo atrás dele enquanto seis campistas de Ares veio para Percy com suas armas levantadas.

Percy sorriu maliciosamente antes de voltar para Nico, "Fique atrás de mim irmãozinho. Não vou deixar ninguém colocar a mão em você ou Bianca novamente."

Os olhos de Nico se arregalaram antes que ele assentiu apressadamente.

Percy estendeu a mão como uma lança saiu da terra e na sua mão. Os campistas de Ares fez uma pausa no show do poder do semideus, mas foram empurrados para a frente por Teseu que havia subido a seus pés e se pôs atrás deles.

"Pegue-o!" Teseu gritou enquanto dois rapazes a partir da cabine de Ares cobrado para a frente com as espadas erguidas.

Um escudo saltou de uma pulseira no pulso de Percy quando ele bloqueou um ataque de um dos campistas como ele usou sua lança para bloquear o outro. Percy pulou para trás sorrindo em antecipação, enquanto observava atentamente os dois semideuses.

Um deles cobrou novamente, balançando sua espada em um arco descendente diagonal em direção a sua cabeça, como Percy lentamente virou-se que a greve fechou em. Lança de Percy desapareceu quando ele levantou a mão desarmada, empurrando a parte plana da lâmina fora do curso apenas o suficiente perder a cabeça e enviar o campista tropeçando para a frente para Percy. Percy balançou seu escudo direto na cabeça desprotegida do semideus com um estalo de trovão como o campista desmoronou no chão inconsciente.

Percy não perdeu uma batida quando ele acusou o outro campista, sua lança atirando para fora da terra de novo quando ele pegou meio passo. O campista Ares agora nervoso balançou sua espada tentando afastar Percy fora, mas Percy escorregou sob o ataque, usando sua lança para varrer as pernas do semideus debaixo dele quando ele deslizou. Percy estava de pé antes de o campista bateu no chão, onde ele bateu a fim brusco de sua lança na cabeça do garoto, deixando-o inconsciente.

Percy se virou para ver outra espada sendo balançada para sua cabeça. Ele deixou cair a um joelho e enfiou o fim brusco de sua lança no estômago do campista fazendo-o gemer e se debruçam apenas para Percy para dirigir um corte superior a mandíbula do garoto antes que ele se juntou a seus irmãos na terra.

Dois campistas mais velhos deram um passo à frente, um deles com uma lança e um com uma espada. Lança e escudo de Percy desapareceram quando ele destampou sua espada e acenou para que os campistas. Eles cobraram juntos, um cortando sua espada para canelas de Percy enquanto a lança foi conduzido a seu peito.

Percy facilmente se adiantou e desviou a lança e ele pulou e pegou a espada debaixo de seus pés quando ele caiu. O campista tentou puxar sua espada livre, mas Percy girou e levou uma cotovelada no templo do semideus soltando-o rapidamente.

Percy cobrado no campista, que estava tentando voltar com sua lança e chutou ao lado de seu joelho com crise doentia. O campista gritou de dor quando ele deixou cair a sua lança e Percy agarrou-o pela camisa. Percy acenou com a mão sobre o rosto do menino, "Sono". Ele disse como uma sombra cobriu o rosto e ele caiu no sono antes de bater no chão.

Percy virou-se para o último campista de Ares que olhou para Teseu, "De jeito nenhum homem, se você quer que ele, fazê-lo sozinho." Ele disse enquanto escorregou de volta para a multidão de semideuses admirados.

Teseu fez uma careta quando ele puxou a espada, o sangue ainda escorrendo de seu nariz, "Tudo bem, eu vou levá-lo para mim mesmo. Vou mostrar-lhe por que seus pais verdadeiros não o queria de qualquer maneira."

Os olhos de Percy acenderam em chamas quando ele tampou sua espada. Ele desapareceu em uma sombra e reapareceu ao lado de Teseu e acertou um soco forte no queixo quando ele agarrou sua camisa, impedindo-o de tropeço de distância. Percy chutou as pernas para fora de debaixo dele, derrubando-o de costas, onde ele derrotou o semideus no chão e começou a bater no rosto de Teseu. Percy pousou sete ou oito socos fortes antes de Percy foi retirado pelos braços delgados ainda fortes.

"Isso é o suficiente Perseus." Uma voz feminina disse severamente.

Percy virou apenas para congelar quando viu Zoe tinha sido o único a puxá-lo para fora. Os olhos de Percy extinto imediatamente como ele olhou para ela. Ele deu-lhe um pequeno aceno de agradecimento, surpreendendo Zoe imensamente.

Percy voltou aos campistas como alguns campistas Apollo colocaram os semideuses inconscientes em macas, "Eu não quero brigar com ninguém aqui. Mas se alguém mexe com a minha família de novo, eu vou mostrá-los sem piedade." Ele disse em um tom gelado antes de acenar Nico e Bianca para ele e sombras engolfou os três irmãos.

Zoe olhou para o local que eles tinham desaparecido em estado de choque; ela ficou surpresa que ele a ouvia tão rapidamente. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando ela pensou que talvez sua senhora estava correta sobre ele.

Quebra de Linha

Percy sentou-se em um galho de árvore como ele esqueceu do jogo captura a bandeira abaixo. Ele observou um pouco admirado com a maneira como os caçadores manobraram e fora qualificados os campistas apesar de sua grande desvantagem em números. Ele sabia que eles eram grandes guerreiros, mas a falta de desafio dos campistas era um tanto bem-humorado.

Percy assistiu a bandeira dos campista do seu poleiro, enquanto esperava para ver qual seria a caçadora a alcançá-lo. Percy viu um flash de prata e avistou a caçadora que esperava seria a única a chegar à bandeira.

Percy pulou do seu ramo e caiu na frente da caçadora como ela pegou a bandeira e se virou para correr de volta para o seu lado.

Zoe congelou quando viu Percy aterrissar ao lado dela; esse foi o semideus que ela não queria correr neste jogo depois que ela viu a maneira como ele facilmente derrotou os campistas.

"Zoe certo?" Percy perguntou calmamente.

"Sim _garoto_, agora sair do caminho antes de você se machucar." Zoe rosnou, mas ela não estava ansiosa para essa luta.

"Eu vou, mas eu quero saber por que você estava tão irritada quando viu minha espada." Percy disse enquanto segurava-lhe as mãos desarmadas para cima.

Zoe estreitou os olhos: "Isso não é da sua conta menino. Agora se mova para o lado."

Percy balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para o lado. Zoe olhou para ele em choque, "O que você está fazendo?"

Percy revirou os olhos, "Eu estava pensando sobre a espada, eu poderia me importar menos sobre este jogo."

Zoe estava prestes a retrucar, mas Percy correu para a esquerda e subiu em uma árvore e com a graça e a velocidade que rivalizava com qualquer um dos caçadores.

Zoe balançou a cabeça e fez fugir quando três campistas correram em direção a ela. Eles pararam em frente a ela e sorriu: "Bem, agora, olha o que nós encontramos aqui rapazes. A pequena caçadora está sozinha." Teseu disse ironicamente.

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram, "Você não deveria estar cuidando ainda o enorme ego seu depois de ter-se envergonhado na frente de todo mundo?" Ela zombou dele.

Teseu olhou mortalmente, "Parece que essa menina precisa aprender um pouco de respeito." Ele disse enquanto circulava Zoe por trás como os outros dois semideuses se aproximou dela lentamente.

Zoe colocou a bandeira em seu cinto e tirou duas facas de caça, mas ela sabia que estava em apuros.

Antes que os dois semideuses poderiam atacar, um grito de dor por trás Zoe chamou sua atenção. Teseu estava deitado de bruços com uma seta saindo de cada uma de suas nádegas enquanto ele gritava de dor. Os dois semideuses olhou furiosamente para o atacante dando Zoe a chance de bater a arma da mão do primeiro antes de ela bateu o punho de sua faca de caça para o lado da frente da segunda, fazendo-o cair no chão segurando a cabeça.

Zoe virou-se para o semideus desarmado que olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados, antes que ele se virou e correu para longe. Zoe virou-se enviado um chute no rosto de um Teseu feridos, nocauteando-o mais uma vez.

Zoe olhou para as árvores para encontrar Percy sentado em um galho com um olhar inocente em seu rosto enquanto ele brincava com a corda no seu arco.

Zoe deu-lhe um aceno de agradecimento antes de correr em direção à linha de fronteira bem na hora de atravessar a linha antes de Thalia, ganhar o jogo para os caçadores para o quinquagésimo sétimo ano consecutivo.

Assim como os caçadores reunidos na linha de fronteira para comemorar sua vitória, a floresta estava envolto em silêncio, exceto por alguns suspiros aterrorizados. O corpo mumificado de uma mulher cambaleou lentamente seu caminho para as caçadoras como todos olhavam em choque.

Os olhos do oráculo brilhavam verde como ela parou em frente de Zoe antes de fumaça verde começou a derramar de sua boca como ela murmurou,

"A oeste, cinco buscarão a deusa acorrentada

Um se perderá na terra ressecada

A desgraça do Olimpo aponta a trilha

Campistas e Caçadoras, cada um brilha

A maldição do titã um deve sustentar

E pela mão do pai, um irá expirar."

O rosto de Zoe virou branco pálido como o oráculo caiu no chão, parecendo que não poderia ter caminhado para fora da floresta. Quíron galopou até Zoe, seu próprio rosto pálido após as palavras do oráculo.

"Vamos ter uma reunião na casa grande em 15 minutos com os líderes da cabine para discutir a profecia." Ele disse severamente.

Zoe assentiu entorpecida enquanto pensava sobre sua senhora ser capturada e o que as linhas da profecia significavam e como ela tinha a sensação de que a última linha se referia a ela.

Quebra de Linha

"Silêncio! Silêncio!" Quíron gritou enquanto os líderes de cada cabine, juntamente com Zoe e um par de caçadoras sentavam à mesa de ping-pong.

"A profecia foi muito clara com suas palavras. A busca é de Zoe e ela obviamente vai levá-la." Quíron afirmou aos semideuses reunidos.

"As caçadoras são mais do que capazes de encontrar nossa senhora, não há muito que discutir." Uma caçadora chamada Phoebe declarou sem rodeios após Quíron falou.

Quíron balançou a cabeça, "A profecia declarou a busca deve ser uma combinação de caçadoras e campistas. Eu duvido algum de vocês gostaria de deixar esta missão, porque você se recusou a ouvir as palavras do oráculo."

Phoebe estava prestes a retrucar quando Zoe a cortou: "Chega Phoebe, Quíron é certo. Vou levar Phoebe, bem como Annabeth e Thalia se elas estão dispostas a vir."

Quíron olhou para as duas semideusas, para encontrar um olhar surpreendido em seus rostos, mas ambas se recuperaram rapidamente e assentiram seu consentimento.

"Isso faz quatro, quem você vai levar como o quinto membro da missão?" Quíron perguntou.

Zoe ficou pensativa, mas foi interrompida antes que ela pudesse falar.

"Eu vou." Teseu afirma presunçosamente, apesar da contusão cobrindo o rosto de onde Zoe tinha chutado ele antes.

Zoe bufou, "Eu acho que não, _rapaz_."

Olhos de Teseu se estreitaram, "Eu levei cada missão desde que eu vim para o acampamento. Eu salvei raio mestre de Zeus e o Velocino de Ouro. Você vai precisar de mim nessa missão."

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram, "Não, eu não", disse ela quando ela se virou para Quíron com um leve sorriso: "Eu vou tomar Perseus se ele está disposto a vir."

Os campistas todos olharam para Zoe em estado de choque, juntamente com os seus caçadores.

"Nós não estamos viajando com um menino!" Phoebe gritou.

Os olhos de Zoe brilharam com irritação, "Silêncio Phoebe. Lady Artemis respeita o menino e eu confio em seu julgamento. Ele é o melhor guerreiro neste campo e será útil em sua busca."

Teseu bateu os punhos na mesa de pingue-pongue, "Você está louca? Esse lunático vai acabar ficando todos mortos. Por tudo que você sabe, ele vai traí-las antes mesmo de encontrar Lady Artemis."

Em um piscar de olhos, uma faca voou pela cabeça do filho de Poseidon, "Cala a boca menino. Você é apenas amargo porque ele te derrotou cerca de meia dúzia de vezes nos últimos dois dias. Fale comigo assim de novo e eu prometo que você não vai ter a chance de fazê-lo uma terceira vez." Zoe assobiou.

Quíron bateu o casco para chamar a atenção de todos, "A busca foi emitido para Zoe e seus companheiros são dela e só dela para escolher. Se Perseus aceita então a busca está definido e vai deixar a primeira luz do dia."

Teseu bateu os punhos na mesa de pingue-pongue de novo e saiu do quarto.

Zoe sorriu para a raiva do garoto antes que ela levou seus caçadores para fora da casa grande. Uma vez que eles estavam fora, Phoebe parou de Zoe, "Por que você está trazendo esse _menino_?"

"Eu nunca tive que explicar para todo mundo, mas Lady Artemis disse que o menino deve ser tratada com o respeito dos caçadores. Se ela considerou-o digno de respeito, então eu não tenho dúvida de seu caráter. Ele também passou os últimos quatro anos de treinamento com o maiores heróis de todos os tempos. Suas habilidades serão úteis para a busca e vou fazer o que eu acho que vai ajudar quando se trata de salvar Lady Artemis." Zoe explicou.

Phoebe olhou para Zoe em choque ligeiro antes de balançar a cabeça, "Tudo bem, eu confio em seu julgamento, mas não espere que eu seja bom para o menino."

Zoe sorriu, "Eu nunca disse que alguém tinha que ser bom, ele é, afinal, ainda um homem."

Phoebe parecia satisfeita e entrou na cabine oito sem outra palavra.

Zoe começou em percorrendo através do acampamento à procura de Perseus. Depois de alguns minutos, ela parou na cabine de Demeter, que a mandou para a floresta para encontrá-lo.

Depois de caminhar por alguns minutos, Zoe ouviu vozes quando ela se aproximou punho de Zeus. Ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e viu Percy.

"Agora que vocês sabem que tipo de poderes vocês tem, vocês vão precisar de armas." Percy disse sorrindo para seus dois irmãos.

Nico sacou uma espada, "Eles já nos deram algumas do arsenal do acampamento antes de capturar a bandeira."

Percy sorriu e balançou a cabeça: "Não, aqueles que simplesmente não vão fazer. Pai e eu já criamos armas para ambos vocês para quando nós descobrimos como estávamos indo para obter a vocês do cassino amaldiçoado. Agora, primeiro as damas ."

Percy estendeu a mão como sombras recolhido até na mão de Percy, ele realizou duas pulseiras e um colar.

"Para Bianca, que te fizemos estas." Percy disse alegremente.

Bianca levou as joias confusa. Percy riu, "Basta colocá-los irmã".

Bianca fez o que foi-lhe dito e olhou para Percy.

"Puxe o colar." Percy explicou. Bianca fez até um arco preto apareceu em suas mãos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela quase deixou cair em estado de choque.

"Puxe a corda." Percy explicou. Como Bianca fez, uma seta preta apareceu entalhada fazendo seu queixo cair.

"As setas aparecerão sempre que você puxe a corda. Agora pense sobre o arco desaparecendo e ele vai voltar a ser o seu colar." Percy explicou alegremente.

"Suas pulseiras transformam-se em facas de caça." Percy disse a ela enquanto ela ativou. Quando ela voltou-los de volta para pulseiras que ela olhou para Percy chocada.

"Você fez isso por mim?" Ela perguntou como um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Percy assentiu: "Bem pai e eu fiz-los juntos. Forjei-los e ele encantou-los em suas formas ocultas".

Bianca olhou para Percy com os olhos arregalados antes e se adiantou e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força.

"Obrigado Percy, você é um bom irmão." Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ela se afastou.

Percy sorriu, "Eu estive esperando por anos para encontrar meu irmão e irmã. Estou feliz de ter alguns irmãos."

Bianca sorriu enquanto Percy virou-se para Nico, "E agora para você irmãozinho."

Percy estendeu a mão, mas desta vez uma espada breu atirou para fora da terra, e em sua mão a espera.

O queixo de Nico caiu, "Isso foi incrível."

Percy riu, "Isso vai demorar um pouco de prática, mas vou ensinar-lhe como fazê-lo."

Nico sorriu enquanto Percy entregou-lhe a lâmina, "Assim como facas de caça de Bianca, sua espada é ferro Stygian, o metal preferido de nós, filhos de Hades." Percy explicou.

Nico balançou a cabeça, "Você tem um também?"

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Minha espada é feita de bronze celestial, mas a minha lança é infundido com de Ferro Stygian".

"Por que não a sua espada?" Perguntou Nico.

Percy deu de ombros: "Foi um presente do meu patrono no meu aniversário. Pensei que ela fez para mim, mas eu estou começando a pensar que ela pegou de outra pessoa."

Nico parecia confuso, mas Percy apenas deu de ombros: "Agora, vocês dois precisam voltar para sua cabine antes de ser pego fora do toque de recolher."

Ambos os irmãos balançaram a cabeça e começou a andar, até que notaram que Percy não estava seguindo.

"Você vem Percy?" Perguntou Bianca.

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Vocês vão, eu preciso de um minuto. Vou ver vocês amanhã."

Bianca parecia confuso, mas Percy sorriu para ela, o que lhe valeu um sorriso de volta, enquanto levava Nico volta para o acampamento.

Depois que eles foram embora, Percy se sentou na grama quando ele sorriu pensando em conhecer seu irmão e irmã.

"Eu suponho que você não está me espionando e meus irmãos para diversão Zoe, tem alguma coisa que você quer falar?" Percy gritou enquanto seus lábios se curvaram em um leve sorriso como ele imaginou seu rosto.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram quando ela saiu de seu esconderijo, "Há quanto tempo você sabia que eu estava lá?" Ela perguntou chocada.

Percy ficou sentado longe dela como o seu sorriso cresceu, "Desde que você chegou. Você esquece que eu sou filho de Hades e as sombras são domínio do meu pai."

Zoe mentalmente se espalmou antes que ela colocou uma máscara sem emoção quando ela se aproximou dele, "Sim, eu preciso de uma palavra com você menino."

Percy se virou com uma expressão séria, "Antes que você, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram, mas ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Você não gosta de mim que não seja o fato de que eu sou um homem?" Percy perguntou calmamente.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram antes que eles se estreitaram. Depois de um minuto, ela suspirou, "Não" Ela disse calmamente.

Percy assentiu: "Então, se você não se importar, você poderia parar de me chamar de menino? Entendo que você não gosta dos homens, mas para ser honesto, eu faço, bem como para a maior parte. Você não tem que me tratar bem, mas parar me chamando de garoto, eu não gosto disso."

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram com sua ousadia. Ela pensou sobre encaixe de volta para ele, mas se conteve; ele tinha um bom ponto e se Artemis disse que ele era digno, então ela daria a ele o mesmo respeito.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "Muito bem Perseus, vou parar de chamar-lhe isso."

Percy assentiu: "Obrigado Zoe. Agora, o que é que você precisava falar comigo?"

Zoe olhou para ele um pouco nervosa como ela não sabia se ele iria aceitar, mas algo lhe dizia que precisava estar nessa missão.

"Eu estava esperando que você estaria disposto a se tornar o quinto membro da missão. Lady Artemis foi capturada e uma profecia foi emitido chamando para caçadores e os campistas se unir para ter sucesso." Zoe explicou em um tom esperançoso.

Percy olhou para Zoe confuso: "Você quer um menino para se juntar a sua missão?"

Zoe assentiu, "Milady disse que você é um dos únicos homens decentes que ela conheceu e confio em seu julgamento."

Percy assentiu, mas desviou o olhar preocupado: "Eu ouvi a profecia do oráculo quando ela emitiu. Eu não sei sobre a última linha da profecia; Poseidon já tentou me matar e isso não augura nada de bom para mim."

Zoe olhou desapontada: "Eu vou encontrar um outro em seguida."

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Eu não disse que não. Lady Artemis foi bom para mim; Devo isso a ela para ajudar se eu puder eu vou juntar-se a busca... Deixe-me saber onde e quando ficar pronto"

A expressão de Zoe brilhou antes que ela se conteve e seu rosto ficou em branco, "A busca sai amanhã na primeira luz. Presumo Quíron terá algum tipo de transporte criado para nós."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "eu estarei pronto."

Zoe assentiu e começou a sair da clareira, mas parou na borda. Ela olhou para Percy ver o rosto cheio de preocupação, "Perseus?" Ela perguntou.

Percy olhou para ela.

"Obrigado". Zoe disse baixinho antes de retomar sua caminhada de volta para o acampamento.

Percy a viu desaparecer para a floresta como um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, esquecendo temporariamente sobre a perigosa missão que estavam prestes a embarcar.


	6. Início da Missão

Ch. 5

Percy estava sentado na parte de trás da van, enquanto viajavam de Nova York e saltou sobre o título interestadual sul. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus fones no ouvido como pensamentos corriam por sua mente. Ele estava um pouco surpreso ao encontrar-se em uma missão com quatro garotas indo para salvar uma deusa que odeia homens, que de alguma maneira conseguiu ser capturado. As linhas da profecia passaram por sua mente enquanto ele tentou e não conseguiu forçá-los para fora. Em toda a honestidade, ele não tinha medo da morte. A maioria de seus amigos estavam mortos, os heróis caídos que ele tinha treinado durante seus anos no submundo. Se qualquer coisa, morrer seria mais como ir para casa para ele. Dito isto, ele não estava exatamente tentando se matar. Como a última linha da profecia passou por sua mente, ele sentiu-se caindo no sono.

Percy sentiu-se entrar em um sonho que ele imediatamente soube que não era normal. Não parecia que ele estava nele, ele era mais como um espectador assistindo a experiência de outra pessoa. Ele viu um homem grande vestindo uma túnica estilo grego antigo com pele de leão estendida sobre suas costas como uma capa. Ele estava sendo levado pela mão por uma menina com cabelo preto escuro enquanto corriam através de um belo jardim. Era noite e milhões de estrelas estavam espalhadas pelo céu noturno. A mulher arrastou o homem por trás de um arbusto, onde os dois desabaram respirando pesadamente de exaustão.

"Não há necessidade de correr", o homem disse-lhe: "Eu tenho superado mil monstros com minhas próprias mãos.".

"Não este, Ladon é muito forte. Você deve ir ao redor, até a montanha para o meu pai. Este é o único caminho." A menina disse a ele. A menina parecia preocupado, como se ela se importava profundamente para o homem.

"Eu não confio em seu pai." Ele disse.

"Você não deveria, você vai ter que enganá-lo. Mas você não pode levar o prêmio diretamente. Você vai morrer." Ela disse a ele a sério.

O homem riu: "Então por que você não me ajuda, linda?".

Esse cara era arrogante. Percy já poderia dizer que ele não gostava dele. Ele também não parece se preocupar da mesma forma para a menina como ela fez para ele.

"Eu... eu tenho medo. Ladon vai me parar. Minhas irmãs se descobrissem... elas iriam me deserdar." Ela disse preocupada.

"Então não há nada para ele." O homem disse, pronto para andar longe da garota.

"Espere". Ela disse.

A menina parecia dividido sobre a decisão, como ela não tinha certeza se ela estava fazendo a coisa certa. Percy olhou seus dedos tremendo quando ela estendeu a mão e arrancou um grampo de cabelo longo de seu cabelo.

"Se você deve lutar, pegue isso. Foi dada a mim por minha mãe Pleione. Ela era uma filha do oceano, uma deusa do mar, o poder do oceano está dentro dela. Meu poder imortal." Ela disse com voz trêmula enquanto ela respirava sobre ele, fazendo-a brilhar fracamente.

"Leve-o." Ela disse. "Faça disso uma arma."

O homem riu, "A grampo de cabelo. Como isso vai matar Ladon, linda?"

"Não pode, mas é tudo o que posso oferecer, se você insiste em ser teimoso." Ela disse com tristeza.

A voz da garota soou familiar, Percy tinha certeza que ele tinha ouvido isso antes, recentemente também.

Quando ela lhe entregou o grampo de cabelo, ele cresceu mais até que na mão do homem era uma espada de bronze brilhando.

"É bem equilibrada." Ele disse a ela. "Embora eu prefiro lutar com minhas próprias mãos, o que devo citar essa lâmina?" , Perguntou ele.

"Anaklusmos." Ela disse com tristeza. "A corrente que leva de surpresa, e antes que você perceba, você foi arrastado para o mar."

Como o homem estava prestes a responder, o som de algo muito grande foi ouvido acelerando em direção a eles. Quando Percy olhou para cima, viu um monstro que ele nunca quis ver em pessoa, Ladon, guardião das Maçãs Douradas da Imortalidade.

Percy viu o homem lutar com o monstro mais mortal do mundo e recuperar uma maçã dourada. Quando ele terminou, ele caminhou pela menina como se ele nem sequer conhecia. Percy olhou mais atentamente para a menina e seu queixo caiu em choque. Era ninguém menos que Zoe Nightshade.

Percy acordou com um salto, o que lhe valeu olhares confusos de ambos Thalia e Annabeth e um brilho de Phoebe. Zoe olhou para ele através do espelho retrovisor enquanto dirigia a van.

"Você está bem Percy?" Perguntou Thalia.

Percy assentiu entorpecida: "Desculpe, só um sonho estranho." Ele disse como seus dedos apertou a caneta no bolso, finalmente percebendo por que Zoe tinha reagido de forma tão estranha ao ver a lâmina. Ele era dela. Ela tinha dado a Heracles e depois foi traída, depois que ela o ajudou a completar o seu décimo primeiro trabalho.

"O que está errado rapaz, você teve um pesadelo?" Phoebe zombou de seu assento ao lado de Zoe.

Percy ignorou o comentário dela e colocou os fones de volta em seus ouvidos enquanto ele, sacudindo o sonho, decidindo falar com Zoe sobre mais tarde se ele a conseguisse sozinha por um momento.

A busca viajou sem incidentes por todo o caminho para Washington DC, onde eles tinham bilhetes de trem que os levaria para Chicago. O plano era viajar para Chicago e depois mudar trens e andar o resto do caminho para a Califórnia. Durante o passeio, Phoebe passou a maior parte de seu tempo insultando e tentando incitar Percy em um argumento. Thalia virou-se para ela calar a boca algumas vezes, mas teve pouco efeito sobre Phoebe que parecia teimar em fazer a busca o mais miserável possível para Percy. Zoe aparentemente sabia para onde estavam indo, mas optou por não compartilhá-lo com ninguém. Percy também sabiam para onde estavam indo, seu pai fez com que ele aprendesse tudo sobre os Titãs e suas fortalezas, mas aqui nos EUA, onde eles deveriam ser abandonados. Com Kronos tentando subir, Percy tinha certeza de que eles estavam indo para o Monte Othrys que estava em algum lugar fora de São Francisco de acordo com seu pai.

Zoe estacionou a van na estação de trem, que foi localizada perto do Smithsonian Mall of Museus. Como eles saíram da van, Annabeth puxou seus bilhetes de trem.

"Temos quatro horas para matar antes de nossas passagem para o trem. Devemos comer alguma coisa para matar o tempo." Annabeth sugeriu.

Todos concordaram como o grupo encontrou o seu caminho em um pequeno café no interior do Smithsonian Mall. As quatro meninas rapidamente encontrou uma cabine antes de eles notaram Percy não estava com eles.

Zoe estreitou os olhos em aborrecimento quando ela olhou em torno para Percy, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar.

"Eu disse a você que trazer um menino era uma má ideia." Phoebe disse de seu lugar.

"Talvez se você não tentar derrubá-lo a cada cinco minutos no passeio aqui, então ele pode realmente estar disposto a ficar por aqui para comer uma refeição com a gente." Thalia virou-se para a caçadora.

Os olhos de Phoebe estreitaram: "Ele não passa de um menino inútil. Ele só vai ficar no nosso caminho nesta busca."

"Você vai calar a boca sobre isso? Ele concordou em se juntar à missão de ajudar a salvar a sua deusa. Ele certamente não pediu para ser arrastado nesta busca. Isso é exatamente por que eu recusei ser um caçador, você deixa seu viés prejuízo você antes mesmo de conhece alguém." Thalia resmungou.

"Nós não precisamos que menino inútil para salvar a nossa senhora, outro caçador teria sido muito mais útil do que algum arrogante filho de Hades".

"Chega Phoebe... Eu sou a única que lhe pediu para se juntar à missão; Ele é o lutador mais habilidoso que eu já conheci. Ele foi treinado pelos maiores heróis de todos os tempos, incluindo o próprio Aquiles. Lady Artemis me disse que ele era para ser tratado com respeito e não vou permitir que você dirija-o para longe nessa busca que eu estou interessada em uma coisa e apenas uma coisa; resgatando nossa senhora antes que seja tarde demais. Perseus é um membro desta missão e minha decisão é final... Supere isso." Zoe rosnou.

Os olhos de Phoebe estreitaram, mas ela sentou-se na cabine sem outra palavra. Annabeth e Thalia olhou para Zoe em choque, mas um olhar rápido da caçadora as levou a evitar rapidamente os olhos.

Quando as meninas tinham entrado no café, Percy decidiu que iria explorar a área ao invés de gastar quatro horas sendo encarado por alguma caçadora amargo. Enquanto caminhava, Percy avistou alguns empousai entrando no Museu de História Natural. Ele deslizou para as sombras e seguiu o empousai para dentro do prédio e, eventualmente, em um quarto com uma exposição de dinossauros. Percy viu um gigante de um homem de pé com garoto de cabelos loiros que parecia cerca de dezessete ou dezoito anos de idade. Percy manteve-se nas sombras e ouviu a conversa quando os monstros se aproximaram do homem grande.

"Você tem?" , Perguntou o homem gigante.

"Sim, meu senhor." Um dos empousai respondeu.

"Bom. Bom. Agora enterre e molhe." O homem ordenou.

Percy viu quando o monstro enterrou algo no chão antes de derramar água sobre ele. De repente, as mãos da saltaram da terra e algum tipo de guerreiro esqueleto saiu do chão. No total, nove guerreiros arranhou seu caminho para fora da terra e ficou na frente do homem gigante.

"Hahaha ... mortais .Tolos nem sequer sabem quando têm dentes de dragão." O homem gritou rindo.

O homem virou-se para o loiro, "Você tem isso Luke?" , Perguntou ele.

"Sim General. Ela foi feita a partir do tenente. Acho que o nome dela é Zoe N ..." O menino, aparentemente chamado Luke, começou, mas foi interrompido abruptamente.

"Não fale o nome dela!" O General assobiou.

"D ... Desculpe meu senhor." Luke gaguejou. O general acenou com a mão com desdém antes de tirar uma peça de roupa prata de Luke. Percy percebeu que era parte do uniforme de caçadora de Zoe.

O general entregou as roupas para os guerreiros esqueleto que passavam ao redor, cada um cheirar ele.

"Bom. Agora que eles têm o cheiro eles não pararão até que ela está morta." O general disse antes de acrescentar: "É preciso separar a filha de Zeus dos outros. A besta virá com ela." Ele ordenou Luke.

Antes Luke pudesse responder, o general virou a cabeça: "Nós temos um intruso escondido nas sombras. Bloquear o edifício para baixo!" Ele gritou.

Percy deixar a sombra engoli-lo antes que ele reapareceu na frente do café as meninas foram comer. Ele rapidamente correu e encontrou as meninas em seu estande.

"Precisamos sair, agora!" Percy disse rapidamente.

Phoebe riu: "Por que é que, se algo te assusta?"

Percy ignorou e olhou para Zoe, "No Museu de História Natural, um gigante de um homem que chamou de general e um garoto chamado Luke estavam reunidos com um grupo de monstros. Eles tinham um pedaço de sua roupa Zoe e deu a um grupo de Spartus".

O rosto de Zoe empalideceu enquanto os outros três pareciam confusos, "Estamos saindo agora." Zoe estalou quando ela se levantou para encontrar somente três dos guerreiros esqueleto na entrada do café.

"Porta dos fundos". Percy disse rapidamente quando ele apontou para uma porta na parte de trás.

Zoe assentiu enquanto corria para fora seguido por Percy e os outros três. A porta se abriu em um beco onde encontraram um pouco mais Spartus esperando perto da estrada.

"Espere". Percy disse como ele se adiantou e tirou Anaklusmos e dirigi-lo para dentro da terra formando uma rachadura. Meia dúzia de guerreiros esqueleto saiu do buraco e olhou para Percy para encomendas.

"Distrair os Spartus. Não permitir que eles nos seguem." Percy ordenou que os seis guerreiros esqueleto que correram para os Spartus e rapidamente engajados eles.

"Precisamos ser rápidos, esses guerreiros não vão durar muito tempo contra os Spartus." Percy disse gesticulando seus companheiros para seguir como ele se esgueirou passando os guerreiros mortos-vivos que lutam. Assim que eles estavam passando por eles, eles correram pela rua até que Percy avistou mais Spartus mais adiante.

"Aqui, podemos tentar perdê-los dentro do museu e descobrir o nosso próximo passo." Percy disse apontando para um beco. Percy os levou para o beco onde entrou na porta traseira do Air and Space Museum National e encontrou um quarto desocupado cheio de exposições dos primeiros aviões.

"O que no Hades foi isso _menino_?" Phoebe resmungou para Percy.

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram, "Cuidado caçadora. Pode dizer o que quiser de mim, mas você usar nomes de meu pai como xingamento novamente e nós vamos ter um problema."

"Suficiente!" Zoe gritou: "Phoebe cale a boca, eu não estou passando por toda essa jornada com você escolher uma luta com ele sempre que puder. Se você se preocupa com Lady Artemis ser resgatado depois calar a boca, para que possamos trabalhar juntos para salvá-la. Perseus, explicar o que você viu".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu vi alguns empousai andando em um museu e segui. Vi um cara chamado general com um cara chamado Luke falando sobre a nossa missão. Eles tinham um pedaço de sua roupa que eles deram aos Spartus. Aqueles Spartus são má notícia, quase impossível de matar e agora que eles têm o seu cheiro, eles não vão parar". Ele explicou com cautela.

"Como é que eles sequer sabem quem estava na missão?" Perguntou Annabeth.

Percy fez uma careta, "Você deve ter um espião em seu acampamento. Alguém está retransmitindo informações para eles, porque eles de alguma forma conseguiu obter um pedaço do uniforme de Zoe também."

Os olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram enquanto Thalia fez uma careta, "Luke deve ter aliados escondidos no acampamento."

"Isso não importa agora. Agora, precisamos voltar para a estação de trem e colocar a maior distância entre nós e aqueles Spartus quanto possível." Zoe disse com um rosto ainda pálido.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar novamente, o grito de uma mulher fora da sala congelou o grupo em suas trilhas.

"Olha mamãe, um gatinho." Uma voz de criança, disse antes de uma enorme sombra apareceu pela entrada da sala em que estavam.

O grupo olhou para encontrar um leão do tamanho de um caminhão entrando no quarto e definir seus olhos sobre eles.

"Merda, o Leão de Neméia." Thalia amaldiçoou.

O leão rugiu como ele caminhou em direção ao grupo.

"Separem-se até descobrir como matá-lo." Zoe gritou, e Phoebe correu para a esquerda da sala, enquanto Annabeth correu para a direita, deixando apenas Percy e Thalia sozinhos no centro.

"Bem prima, eu acho que é até você e eu para distrair essa coisa, você está bem com isso?" Perguntou Percy.

Thalia olhou para Percy com um pouco de surpresa, até que ela sorriu, "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso." Ela disse como Aegis surgiu em seu pulso e sua lata de mace transformada em uma lança.

Percy sorriu: "Eu gosto do seu estilo." Ele disse que como uma lança atirou para fora da terra, e em sua mão.

Os dois primos caminharam lentamente em direção ao monstro perseguindo. O monstro rugiu novamente antes de Percy correu para frente e desviou-se para a direita. Thalia fez o mesmo para a esquerda, mas a forma de setas chover de ambos os lados da sala. Ambas as flechas das caçadoras e de Annabeth e saltou inofensivamente pele do leão.

O leão se virou para Thalia, dando Percy a chance de correr atrás dele, enquanto olhava para um ponto fraco. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para as suas aulas com Teseu quando ele lhe disse que contos de como o Leão de Neméia havia sido derrotado. Ele sabia que usando as próprias mãos como Heracles não estava indo para o trabalho. Teseu também disse que nenhum monstro era invencível, você só tinha que encontrar a sua fraqueza.

O escudo de Percy saltou de seu pulso antes que ele pegou a ponta e bateu-o na perna direita traseira do leão bastante difícil, batê-lo fora de equilíbrio. O leão se recuperou e rugiu para Percy quando ele deu um passo atrás para chegar a alguma distância. Quando o leão rugiu, os olhos de Percy se iluminou quando viu a língua rosa e garganta dentro de sua boca.

Percy correu de volta para obter alguma distância entre ele e o leão e se virou para onde Zoe e Phoebe ainda estavam atirando flechas de seu poleiro no topo de uma réplica de avião, "Estejam prontas. Quando o tempo certo, vocês duas precisam colocar tantas setas em sua boca quanto possível". Ele gritou com eles.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça, parando o ataque e assistindo Percy o momento certo para atacar.

Percy correu para frente com a lança na mão, como o leão tentou voltar para Thalia, mas foi interrompido quando Percy bateu a perna do leão com sua lança, chamando a sua atenção de volta para ele.

O Leão de Neméia virou para Percy que começou a fazer backup, apenas para tropeçar e cair deitado. O leão se lançou a Percy desenhando gritos de pânico de Annabeth, Thalia e Zoe.

Pouco antes de a boca do leão o alcançou, Percy saltou de volta a seus pés e dirigiu sua lança através do telhado de sua boca aberta. O monstro urrou de dor quando ele cambaleou para trás, a lança firmemente alojado no telhado de sua boca. Antes que pudesse reagir, uma meia dúzia de flechas de prata voou para sua boca aberta.

O monstro cuspiu e tentou rugir antes que endureceu e caiu no chão, lentamente se dissolvendo.

Zoe, Phoebe e Annabeth caíram no chão, juntando-se Percy e Thalia enquanto observavam o monstro dissolver em nada além de uma pele.

"A pele do Leão de Neméia." Annabeth disse em reverência.

Zoe olhou para Percy, "É um despojo de guerra. Leve-a Perseus."

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, "Eu não a matei; Você e Phoebe fizeram."

Zoe balançou a cabeça: "Foi o seu plano que matou; Que legitimamente pertence a você."

Percy deu de ombros e pegou a pele. Quando o fez, uma imagem de seu sonho passou pela sua mente quando se lembrou de Heracles com a pele coberta por cima do ombro, enquanto no Jardim das Hespérides. Ele olhou para Zoe para encontrá-la olhando para a pele com desagrado.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor." Percy disse que ele correu e encontrou uma lata grande de metal lixo no canto da sala. Ele arrastou-a para o meio da sala antes de pegar um papel e quebrando uma vitrine e levando a madeira que foi feito e jogá-la no lixo.

As quatro meninas olhou para Percy estranhamente.

"Thalia, você pode acendê-la?" Perguntou Percy.

Thalia olhou para Percy confusa antes que ela deu de ombros e enviou algumas faíscas de eletricidade para o lixo, inflamando o papel e logo depois a madeira no interior.

Percy agarrou a pele de leão e lançou-a no fogo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Annabeth gritou.

Percy ignorou, "para a deusa Artemis." Ele disse baixinho antes de ele se virou para encontrar todo mundo olhando para ele em choque.

"O quê? Deuses e deusas tirar força de sacrifícios. Presumo onde quer que esteja, Lady Artemis poderia usar um pouco de força extra para ajudar a manter o seu cargo. Além disso, a pele realmente não é meu estilo." Percy explicou em um tom despreocupado como a fumaça do fogo virou uma cor prata metálica como a pele de leão queimada.

Todas as quatro meninas olhou para Percy em choque até que ele estalou os dedos, "Hey, ainda em execução daqueles Spartus, lembra?"

Zoe balançou a cabeça: "Nós precisamos voltar para a estação de trem, o nosso trem sai em breve."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu posso sombra todos nós viajar para lá, deem as mãos e alguém agarrar meu e siga-me em uma sombra."

As quatro meninas agarraram as mãos de Percy, ele virou-se para encontrar Zoe em pé na frente dele. Ele olhou para ela com cautela enquanto ela estendeu a mão, mas sacudiu-o e levou-o antes de correr para a sombra no canto da sala, alheio ao leve toque de rosa nas bochechas de Zoe.

O grupo saiu na estação de trem só para encontrar pelo menos seis Spartus rondando em torno da plataforma de seu trem. Os olhos de Percy esquadrinhou a área até que um brilho de ouro chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou mais de perto e viu as palavras Sun West ferrovias escritas em grandes letras douradas através de alguns dos vagões. Percy podia ver o trem se preparando para partir e fez uma segunda decisão dividida.

"Mudança de planos, nós estamos levando esse trem." Percy sussurrou enquanto ele tirou para um dos vagões.

As meninas pareciam céticas, mas seguiram de qualquer maneira. Percy abriu a porta lateral do carro e correu para dentro antes de todos um grito ao longe chamou sua atenção.

Um dos guardas de segurança da estação de trem correu em direção a eles agitando os braços.

"Fique aí." Percy mandou e ele deu um passo para o homem que se aproximava.

"O que vocês crianças acham que estão fazendo?" O homem gritou.

Percy estalou os dedos duas vezes na frente do rosto do homem que faz os olhos do guarda de segurança revirarem.

"Nós trabalhamos para a estação de trem e nós deveríamos estar aqui. Você estava apenas desejando-nos boa sorte na procura de saltadores de trem no nosso caminho." Percy disse com firmeza.

O homem olhou fixamente para trás em Percy antes de lentamente balançando a cabeça, "Oh sim, boa sorte na viagem ...".

"Theo". Percy terminou para o homem com um leve sorriso.

"Ah, sim, boa sorte Theo. Preciso verificar o resto do trem antes que ele decola." O guarda de segurança terminou antes de virar e andar a descer a para os outros vagões.

Percy pulou no vagão de carga e fechou a porta para atender os grandes olhos de Annabeth e Thalia.

"O que você acabou de fazer?" Annabeth perguntou curioso.

"Manipulei a névoa, eles não ensinam isso no acampamento?" Percy perguntou, incrédulo.

Thalia e Annabeth se entreolharam antes de voltar para Percy balançando a cabeça.

Percy franziu a testa, "E eles dizem acampamento prepara vocês para os perigos do mundo real. Vou ensinar vocês como fazer isso quando chegarmos de volta ao acampamento, vai demorar um pouco de prática."

Ambos os semideuses sorriu e acenou para Percy. Percy olhou ao redor do carro de trem para encontrá-los em um vagão de trem cheio de automóveis de gama alta. O trem começou a decolar como Percy virou-se para seus companheiros: "Bem, este é o nosso passeio para mais longe que vai nos levar por isso tivemos poderia muito bem ficar confortável."

"O que nós temos que comer durante a viagem?" Annabeth perguntou: "Podemos ficar aqui por alguns dias."

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Percy

Annabeth levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Escolha algo." Percy disse a ela.

Annabeth olhou para ele estranhamente, "Um ... um sanduíche de peru, eu acho." Ela disse confusa.

Percy balançou a cabeça e bateu palmas, um sanduíche de peru apareceu em suas mãos que entregou a Annabeth.

"Como é que você acabou de fazer isso?" Zoe perguntou chocada.

"Eu sou o campeão de Hestia. Era uma das habilidades que ela me abençoado. Se você ficar com fome, então deixe-me saber o que você quer. Enquanto é uma refeição caseira, então eu posso conjurá-lo para você." Percy explicou antes sombra viajar-se em um Dodge Viper onde ele reclinou o banco para relaxar após um longo dia.

"Bem, isso foi algum programa que você colocar hoje." A voz alegre disse fazendo Percy saltar do seu assento.

A cabeça de Percy estalou para o banco do passageiro, onde ele encontrou um Apollo amplamente sorrindo sentado com os pés apoiados no painel ao lado dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Apollo?" Percy perguntou confuso.

"O check-up no meu semideus favorito claro, mas enquanto eu estiver aqui, me chame de Fred. Zeus não gosta de nós interferir com missões mortais." Apollo disse sorrindo.

Percy assentiu antes de um olhar de compreensão apareceu em seu rosto fazendo o sorriso de Apollo obter mais amplo.

"Sun West Caminhos de Ferro." Percy disse com um sorriso.

Apollo colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, "Isso vai ser o nosso pequeno segredo Perce."

Percy assentiu: "Obrigado Fred, você definitivamente nos salvou lá atrás."

Apollo deu de ombros: "Eu lhe devo um muito Perce. Primeiro você teve o cuidado de que picar Orion e agora você concordou em montar todo o país com um casal de caçadoras que odeiam homens apenas para salvar minha irmã bebê.A propósito, eu vi o que você fez com que pele de leão irmão, muito legal."

"Artemis foi gentil comigo, bem, pelo menos tipo para ela, então eu senti que devia isso a ela e os caçadores não são tão ruins, bem pelo menos Zoe não é... Aquela garota Phoebe, por outro lado..." Percy disse com uma carranca em seu rosto quando ele mencionou Phoebe.

Apollo olhou para Percy chocado, "Sério? Zoe costuma ser tão frio como eles vêm", disse ele até que seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso, "talvez ela só tem um ponto fraco para o meu semideus favorito."

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram antes que ele olhou para Apolo, "Não se mesmo dizer isso Fred. Gosto de ser um homem totalmente intacta e eu prefiro mantê-lo assim."

Apollo riu, "Eu te ouço Perce; que é um caminho que você não quer caminhar. Eu não posso ficar mais tempo, mas eu queria te agradecer por ajudar a minha irmã para fora. Podemos lutar muito, mas eu não sei o que eu faria se algo acontecesse com ela."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu vou fazer tudo que posso encontrá-la Fred, eu prometo."

Apollo sorriu para Percy, "Eu sei que você vai Perce", disse ele antes de seu sorriso se tornou travesso, "Parece que você está prestes a receber uma visita de uma certa caçadora com um fraquinho por ti."

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram quando Apollo desapareceu em uma luz dourada do carro.

Percy se sentou no carro confuso por um minuto até que a porta do passageiro se abriu e Zoe Nightshade sentou-se ao lado dele.

Percy ficou em silêncio por um minuto, sem saber por que ela estava lá até que ela falou: "Você sabe se este trem está mesmo nos levando na direção certa?"

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Sim, nós estamos no nosso caminho para o oeste."

Zoe olhou para ele com desconfiança, "Como você sabe disso?"

Percy sorriu, "Um passarinho me contou."

Zoe fez uma careta, "Não brinque Perseus, como você sabe?"

Percy ergueu as mãos, "Estamos recebendo mais ajuda do que nós sabemos em obter todo o país."

Zoe olhou para ele confuso diante de seus olhos se arregalaram, "Apollo?"

"Fred, ele disse que seu nome era Fred." Percy corrigido.

Zoe tentou abafar uma risada, mas não antes que ela se recompôs e olhou para Percy, "Tudo bem, eu só precisava saber."

"Espere Zoe." Percy disse antes que ela pudesse sair.

Zoe olhou para ele com expectativa. Percy enfiou a mão no bolso tirando sua caneta antes que ele entregou a Zoe fazendo seus olhos se arregalar imediatamente.

"P...Por que você está me dando isso?" Ela perguntou chocado.

Percy deu de ombros: "É seu, não é? Estou apenas devolvendo-o ao seu legítimo proprietário."

Zoe olhou para Percy em choque total, "C...C...Como você sabia?"

Percy olhou para o volante na frente dele, "eu tive um sonho quando adormeci na van. Não sei porquê, mas eu vi o que aconteceu e como você perdeu."

Zoe olhou para Percy, "Você viu o que aconteceu?"

Percy assentiu tristemente: "Sim, eu sinto muito, não é o meu negócio. Eu não sei por que eu tive esse sonho, mas eu suponho que era porque eu deveria devolvê-lo a você. E por que vale a pena, eu sinto muito, Heracles é um idiota."

Zoe continuou olhando para Percy em choque antes que ela começou a rir. Percy olhou para ela surpreso, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça: "Desculpe, foi apenas engraçado que você o chamou de idiota."

Os lábios de Percy torceu em um sorriso divertido, "Não é como se fosse uma mentira."

Zoe assentiu antes de seu rosto ficou mais sério, "Eu não posso levar a espada de você, você vai precisar dela para a missão." Ela disse enquanto segurava em sua mão para ele.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Confie em mim, eu tenho uma abundância de armas. Eu me sentiria melhor se ele estava de volta com seu legítimo proprietário." Ele disse sério como ele fechou a mão de Zoe em torno da caneta. Sua mão permaneceu na dela por alguns segundos quando sentiu uma faísca repentina correr através de seu corpo antes que ele puxou sua mão de volta. Desconhecido para ele, Zoe sentiu uma sensação semelhante quando sua mão foi envolvida em torno de sua menor.

"Você realmente é diferente da maioria dos homens não é?" Zoe disse calmamente.

Percy olhou para ela confuso. Zoe deu um pequeno sorriso, "Ninguém mais teria dado de volta para mim apenas porque era a coisa certa a fazer."

Percy encolheu os ombros, "Eu acho que a maioria são uns idiotas, então, embora eu acho que esse é o raciocínio por trás dos caçadores não é?"

Zoe sorriu e balançou a cabeça, "É, mas é bom ver que não se encaixa nos critérios de uma vez."

Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável por um minuto antes de Percy partiu-o, "Você era uma Hespéride certo?" Ele perguntou com cautela.

Zoe ficou tensa ao ouvir as palavras de Percy," mas balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Portanto, o seu pai é o Titã Atlas?" Ele continuou com cuidado.

Zoe fez uma careta, "Você tem algum problema com isso?"

Olhos de Percy se arregalaram, "Não é por isso que eu estou pedindo... Eu poderia me importar menos quem são seus pais julgo as pessoas em quem eles são, e não quem são seus pais que eu estou querendo dizer é por isso que eu sacrifiquei pele do leão para Lady Artemis ... "Ele disse sumindo no final da frase.

Os olhos de Zoe travado com Percy antes de continuar: "Você sabe para onde estamos indo, não é? Eu sei que o general foi Atlas, foi chamado no exército Titã e se ele é livre, então alguém está segurando o céu."

Zoe assentiu tristemente: "Você é mais esperto do que a maioria. Não muitos outros iriam descobrir isso, mas sim, eu acredito que Lady Artemis está presa debaixo do céu."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Vamos mantê-lo dos demais, por enquanto. Eles precisam estar mais preocupados com a obtenção de todo o país viva e há pouco que podemos fazer até chegar lá de qualquer maneira."

Zoe assentiu: "É por isso que eu não disse nada." Ela disse que como uma expressão preocupada apareceu em seu rosto.

Percy olhou para ela com curiosidade antes de um pensamento bateu-lhe, "Você acha que a última linha da profecia é sobre você, não é?"

"Sim, faz mais sentido." Zoe disse solenemente.

Percy tocou-lhe suavemente o ombro para chamar sua atenção. Quando ela olhou para ele, ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, "Você não vai morrer nesta missão Zoe. Profecias tem duplo sentido e poderia facilmente se aplicar a mim também."

"Não há muito que eu possa fazer para mudá-lo de qualquer maneira, se o destino quer isso, então ele não pode ser mudado." Zoe respondeu.

"Eu não vou deixar você morrer Zoe. Vou fazer o que for preciso para ter certeza de que você sobrevive e volta para suas irmãs na caça após esta missão." Percy declarou sério.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram, mas ela sentiu uma sensação de calor entrar em seu corpo. Ela sabia que não havia nada que Percy poderia fazer para mudar o destino, mas por algum motivo ela acreditava que ele iria se certificar de que ela sobreviveu à missão.


	7. Segredos Revelados

Ch. 6

Percy sentiu alguém apertar seu corpo enquanto ele tentava dormir em paz dentro de seu pequeno carro esporte. Seus olhos se abriram para encontrar um par de as cinzas tempestuosos chato para ele.

"Perseus, o trem parou, precisamos entrar em movimento." Annabeth disse quando ela recuou.

Percy piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça, "Pode me chamar de Percy, por favor. Eu realmente não gosto do nome Perseus.".

Annabeth pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas balançou a cabeça, "Ok, desculpe Percy.".

Percy sorriu para ela: "Você não precisa ser toda nervosa em torno de mim. Eu não vou morder.".

Annabeth balançou a cabeça, "Desculpe é só que depois que você rasgou Teseu e seus goonies, eu pensei que você pode ter um problema com todos os campistas.".

"Não, eu tenho um problema com as pessoas que mexem com o meu irmão e irmã, porque eles têm um problema comigo. E eu realmente não gosto que garoto Teseu, ele é um babaca arrogante." Percy explicou.

Annabeth sorriu, "Bem, é bom ter alguém que não está sob seu feitiço, por um tempo, eu pensei que era só eu, Thalia e alguns outros.".

"Bem, você não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu realmente não suporto esse garoto." Percy disse quando ele saiu do carro esportivo. "Qual é o negócio do garoto, afinal?", Perguntou ele.

Annabeth suspirou: "Ele não era assim no início. Quando chegou ao acampamento, ele estava sendo perseguido pelo Minotauro e conseguiu matá-lo com a ajuda de alguns campistas. Então Poseidon apareceu na entrada do acampamento e alegou ele pessoalmente, mesmo apresentando-o com a espada de Teseu na frente de todo o acampamento." Ela explicou.

Percy assentiu para que ela continuasse, mas seu ódio por Poseidon só foi aumentando com as suas palavras.

"Quando o raio mestre de Zeus foi roubado, ele culpou Teseu. Então Teseu, Grover e eu fomos a uma busca e conseguimos obter o raio de volta de Luke antes que ele pudesse entrar no submundo onde ele estava tentando dar a Kronos no Tártaro." Ela continuou.

"Ha, esse garoto não teria nenhuma chance de chegar ao Tártaro. Alecto e suas irmãs teriam rasgado aquele garoto em pedaços no minuto que ele tem sobre o rio Styx." Percy disse com um brilho maligno em seus olhos.

Annabeth estremeceu pouco antes de ela continuou: "Depois disso, ele foi recebido de volta como o herói do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, onde ele e seu grupo de capangas começaram a agir como se estivessem acima de todos. Então, ele me arrastou para o Mar de Monstros, onde nós recuperamos o Velocino de Ouro e trouxe-o de volta ao acampamento. Foi quando Thalia foi reavivado e desde então estão ela e eu, juntamente com alguns dos nossos amigos, como Connor e Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Will Solace, e Katie Gardner, que são os únicos que não seguem Teseu como ovelhas.".

Percy balançou a cabeça: "As pessoas sempre se reúnem para quem eles acham que é poderoso, como mariposas para a luz. Se vocês estão procurando mais alguns recrutas, eu e meus irmãos teríamos prazer em juntar-se a sua pequena rebelião.".

O rosto de Annabeth quebrou em um largo sorriso: "Eu acho que nós podemos dar espaço para vocês.".

Percy deu um sorriso de volta quando ele se virou para encontrar o resto do grupo, onde viu Phoebe, Thalia e Zoe pé perto da porta do carro do trem. Ele notou Zoe brincando com uma caneta em suas mãos e não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco feliz que ele tinha dado para ela.

"É bom de você para obter a sua bunda preguiçosa da cama _menino_." Phoebe cuspiu em Percy.

Percy cerrou os punhos com raiva; Phoebe estava realmente começando a ficar sob sua pele. Antes que ele pudesse tentar ignorá-la novamente Thalia percebeu sua raiva e falou.

"Qual é o seu problema Phoebe? Que exatamente tem Percy fez com você? Até agora ele arriscou sua vida para ir nessa missão com as duas meninas que odeiam suas entranhas para nenhuma outra razão do que ele é homem para salvar sua senhora. Qual é o seu raciocínio? Será que ele nos ajudou a matar o Leão de Neméia e, em seguida, deu-se o despojo como um sacrifício para a sua deusa para tentar ajudá-la? Será que ele conseguiu encontrar-nos passeio a oeste que não estava cheio de guerreiros mortos-vivos perseguindo seu tenente? Vou te dizer agora, não estou a passar o resto da viagem a oeste assistindo você tentar derrubá-lo por absolutamente nenhuma razão em tudo diferente do seu amargo sobre algo que não tem nada a ver com ele. Então todos arriscando suas vidas para salvar sua senhora então faça um favor fechando a boca!" Thalia gritou.

Todo mundo estava olhando para Thalia com os olhos arregalados após seu discurso até que Phoebe pegou a faca de caça só para ter a mão agarrada por Zoe: "Não Phoebe, ela está certa. Nós não podemos chegar a Lady Artemis se vamos estar lutando o tempo todo. Basta deixar Perseus sozinho e se concentrar em obter a Lady Ártemis." Ela disse com firmeza.

Phoebe olhou para Zoe com a traição evidente em seus olhos, mas Zoe apenas olhou desafiadoramente: "Não faça disso um grande negócio Phoebe. Eu sou o seu tenente e eu estou ordenando que você deixe Perseus sozinho, você está indo só para levá-lo, Thalia e Annabeth longe e a profecia diz claramente que nós precisamos de campistas e caçadores unidos ou falharemos. Então, por uma questão de Lady Artemis e da caça, apenas deitar fora o menino para o resto da viagem".

Phoebe bufou indignada antes de correr do trem e batendo a porta atrás dela.

Percy olhou para o local em que ela saiu correndo sentindo um pouco mal por ser a razão pela qual todos estavam discutindo.

"Eu vou busca-la; Ela é apenas mal-humorada. Ela vai superar isso em algum tempo." Zoe disse antes de correr atrás de sua amiga.

Percy olhou para Thalia com gratidão brilhando em seus olhos verde mar e negros, "Obrigado Thalia, você não tem que fazer isso.".

Thalia deu de ombros: "Ela mereceu. Ela te tratou como lixo toda a viagem por nenhuma razão em tudo. Você não fez nada além de nos ajudar a cada chance que você pode e nós provavelmente estaríamos todos mortos agora se não fosse por você primo.".

Percy sorriu e balançou a cabeça, "Vocês estão com fome?".

Thalia sorriu: "Que tal um sanduíche de ovo, bacon e queijo?".

Percy balançou a cabeça e olhou para Annabeth.

"O mesmo". Ela disse com um sorriso. Percy balançou a cabeça e bateu palmas produzindo dois sanduíches para cada uma das meninas.

"Vamos antes de as duas fogem sem nós." Annabeth disse; os três semideuses saíram do carro do trem onde encontraram Zoe e Phoebe em uma discussão acalorada. Eles assistiram a uma certa distância não querendo interromper as duas caçadoras imortais. No final, Phoebe parecia finalmente ceder baseado no sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Zoe quando finalmente voltou para o grupo.

O grupo se afastou do trem até chegarem a uma pequena cidade e descobriram que eles estavam em Cloudcroft, Novo México, fazendo três dos membros da missão pausa enquanto tentavam pensar em como eles poderiam ter chegado tão longe em uma única noite.

"Isso é impossível. É literalmente impossível para o nosso trem para ter viajado tão longe em uma única noite." Annabeth disse enquanto seu cérebro correu com maneiras de justificar a distância que cobriram.

"Não se machuque cérebro, é só pedir Percy ou Zoe, os seus sorrisos dizem-me que estão recebendo algum gozo de ver você tentar descobrir tudo." Thalia disse tentando não rir de sua melhor amiga.

Dois olhos cinzentos bateram na direção de Percy com um olhar de aço que limpou o sorriso de seu rosto. Percy levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, "Nós tivemos uma pequena ajuda de um amigo.".

O olhar de Annabeth se intensificou, "Quem?".

Percy sorriu, "Fred".

Annabeth olhou para ele em confusão enquanto Phoebe gemeu, "Apollo".

Antes de Annabeth poderia fazer um comentário, um grito da rua de baixo congelou o grupo em suas trilhas. Cinco Sparti estavam fazendo seu caminho pela rua, até que encontraram seus alvos, todos puxando armas como eles caminharam em direção ao grupo.

"Caramba, como é que eles chegaram aqui?" Zoe rosnou.

"Eles são Sparti. Eles não vão parar até nos matar ou nós matá-los." Percy explicou.

"Você não pode simplesmente pedi-los de volta para o Submundo, quero dizer que você é o filho de Hades não é?" Thalia perguntou como ela tirou sua lata de mace.

"E...Eu não sei." Percy disse preocupado: "Eu sou o filho adotivo de Hades. Eu tenho uma ideia, mas eu não sei se ela vai funcionar."

"Bem tente alguma coisa." Phoebe resmungou.

Percy fechou os olhos enquanto ele tirava as sombras ao seu corpo; quando desapareceram ele estava vestido em uma armadura negra.

Percy esperou os guerreiros para se aproximarem antes cobrado de uma só vez. O guerreiro levantou sua lâmina para atacar, mas Percy foi engolido por uma sombra e desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás do Spartus que ele o envolveu em um abraço de urso antes de ser engolido por outra sombra desaparecendo com o Spartus.

As meninas tiveram pouco tempo para reconhecer o fato de que Percy havia desaparecido como elas foram atacadas pelos Sparti. Zoe e Phoebe tirou facas de caça, enquanto Thalia tinha sua lança e Aegis para afastar os mortos-vivos.

Annabeth só tinha sua adaga que colocá-la em grande desvantagem. Ela vestiu o boné de invisibilidade, mas não enganou o Spartus que acompanhou de perto seus movimentos. Ela bloqueou uma greve a partir do Spartus mas antes que pudesse reagir, uma mão morta embrulhado seus dedos em torno de sua garganta.

Assim como o Spartus começou a apertar, a pressão em torno de seu pescoço desapareceu. Ela abriu os olhos para ver Percy enfrentar o Spartus antes de ser engolido por uma sombra com os braços em volta do corpo do Spartus '.

Annabeth olhou para os seus amigos para ver Thalia mantendo o Spartus à distância com a eletricidade fluindo através de sua lança. Zoe foi recuar, mantendo a distância do guerreiro.

Phoebe tentou atacar como o Spartus bateu suas facas de caça a distância.

Assim como o Spartus estava prestes a matá-la, duas sombras apareceram ao lado dela, uma pequena e uma grande.

Percy pulou para a frente e empurrou Phoebe fora do caminho bem a tempo para a lâmina perder Phoebe e ser conduzido através da armadura de Percy e em seu meio. Phoebe olhou em choque até que ela pulou para trás quando o Spartus foi apanhado nas garras de um Hellhound de três cabeças.

Cerberus virou e cobrado no Spartus atacando Zoe e pegou em outra de suas cabeças antes que ele pegou o último Spartus lutando com Thalia. Cerberus correu em uma sombra com os três Sparti batendo em suas mandíbulas cerradas.

Thalia e Zoe ficaram pasmas após os Sparti que elas estavam lutando foram capturados fora do chão e levados para o submundo por maior Hellhound do mundo. Não foi até que eles olharam para os seus companheiros que fizeram ver Phoebe e Annabeth ajoelhado sobre o corpo inerte de Percy como o sangue vazou para o chão.

Zoe chegou ao local onde Percy caiu e imediatamente caiu de joelhos ao lado do filho mortalmente ferido de Hades. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, quando ela olhou para o corpo sangrando de Percy.

"Nós precisamos de água." Zoe disse rapidamente.

Suas três companheiras olharam para ela confusas tornando pânico e raiva de Zoe a escalar.

"Agora! Vá encontrar um pouco de água! Por mais que você pode levar!" Zoe retrucou.

Annabeth e Thalia fugiram para encontrar água, enquanto Phoebe só olhava entorpecida no corpo mole de Percy.

"E...E...Ele me salvou. Após o quanto eu o tratava, ele ainda levou a lâmina para mim.". Phoebe disse enquanto ela continuava a olhar para Percy.

"Ajude-me a tirar a armadura, precisamos parar o sangramento." Zoe disse tirando Phoebe fora de seu estado de choque.

Cuidadosamente tiraram placa no peito de Percy antes de lentamente cortar sua camisa.

"Oh meus deuses". Phoebe suspirou quando eles olharam para o peito nu de Percy.

Zoe olhou com horror para o peito de Percy; coberto de cicatrizes, algumas tão profundas que pareciam ir quase até o osso. Ela não poderia ter imaginado que tipo de monstro poderia fazer algo assim para uma pessoa. Obrigou-se a concentrar-se, como ela usou sua camisa para pressionar contra a ferida, fazendo o que podia para parar o sangramento.

Um minuto depois, Annabeth e Thalia vieram correndo, cada um com dois galões de água. Quando chegaram Percy ambos congelaram em choque quando elas olharam para seu peito nu.

Zoe não perdeu tempo em arrebatar um dos galões da mão de Annabeth quando deixou cair a camisa que ela estava segurando a sua ferida. Ela lentamente derramou a água sobre a ferida de forma contínua. As três outras meninas assistiam com admiração como a ferida de Percy primeiro parou de sangrar antes de começar a fechar-se. Demorou dois galões cheios de água para que a ferida fechar-se completamente, deixando mais uma cicatriz no peito do jovem semideus.

"Ele é um filho de Poseidon." Thalia disse em reverência.

"Sim, ele é, mas ele também não é. Eu não recomendaria mencionar isso a ele quando ele acordar." Zoe disse tristemente enquanto seus olhos continuavam a examinar as feridas de Percy. Apesar da cicatriz, seu corpo era como nenhum outro garoto de 14 anos que ela já tinha visto. Embalado com músculos; quase parecia distrair as cicatrizes horríveis.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Annabeth perguntou baixinho enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas de seus olhos.

Zoe hesitou antes de se decidir a responder: "Seu padrasto. Lady Artemis perguntou-lhe sobre a cicatriz em seu rosto e como ele conseguiu. Perseus disse-lhe para olhar através de suas memórias para que ele não tivesse que recontar. Ela não contou me muito mais do que ele conseguiu a cicatriz em seu rosto e, provavelmente, o resto tentando proteger sua mãe. Ele tinha seis anos quando conseguiu a cicatriz em seu rosto. Isto é tudo que Lady Artemis me diria como Perseus pediu para ela não contar a ninguém. Não há de falar disso a Perseus, que, obviamente, não é um assunto agradável".

As três meninas assentiram entorpecidas antes de Percy começou a se mexer. Ele gemeu dolorosamente diante de seus olhos se abriram. Ele lentamente olhou para as meninas e notei seus rostos simpáticos e seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para seu peito nu. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Percy foi engolido por uma sombra e desapareceu do local.

As meninas se entreolharam preocupadas até que Thalia falou: "O que devemos fazer?"

"Vamos esperar para que ele volte. Quando ele faz, não mencionem nada a partir deste momento." Zoe disse volta severamente.

As outras três assentiram seus consentimentos, quando começaram a fazer o seu caminho para a cidade. As quatro meninas encontraram um pequeno café na cidade onde elas decidiram almoçar e esperar Percy voltar.

Enquanto esperavam, os pensamentos Zoe focados em uma coisa e apenas uma coisa, Percy Jackson. Ela se sentia culpada por deixá-lo ficar mal tratado por Phoebe para o primeiro dia e meio de sua busca. Ela sentou-se em silêncio enquanto Phoebe e jogou soco verbal após soco verbal apesar de Percy nunca ter feito nada, mas a ajudou a sair a cada chance que ele poderia. Primeiro, ele pulou de um penhasco, a fim de salvá-la da morte certa. Então, ele tinha tirado o bastardo presunçoso Teseu quando ele e um par de outros campistas tentaram atacá-la durante a captura da bandeira. Ele aceitou uma perigosa missão para salvar sua senhora por nenhuma outra razão que não era a coisa certa a fazer e então ele havia devolvido a arma que veio do maior arrependimento da sua longa vida.

Percy nunca tinha pedido tanto como forma de agradecimento e tudo o que ela tinha feito foi a contragosto concordou em parar de chamá-lo de menino, algo que obviamente tinha atingido um nervo com ele, uma vez que foi a única vez que ela tinha o visto ficar com raiva em tudo.

Ela esperava que ele fosse voltar, não apenas porque precisava dele, mas também porque ele foi o primeiro homem que ela já tinha considerado algo nem perto de um amigo.

Ela foi levada para fora de seus pensamentos por Percy estalando fora de uma sombra do outro lado do café. Ele agora usava um moletom com o capuz puxado sobre sua cabeça.

Percy notou as quatro meninas e pegou sua capa e fez o seu caminho até elas. As quatro meninas observavam Percy atentamente como ele fez o seu caminho até elas.

"Então, vamos pegar a estrada não é? Precisamos compensar o tempo que perdemos e encontrar Lady Artemis." Percy disse sem emoção.

As quatro meninas balançaram a cabeça e levantaram-se da mesa e seguiram Percy para fora. Antes que alguém pudesse falar Phoebe se aproximou de Percy com um olhar determinado em seu rosto, "Perseus?" Ela perguntou.

Percy olhou para ela.

"Obrigado por lá. Você salvou a minha vida." Phoebe disse calmamente.

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, mas logo assentiu com a cabeça, "Você é bem-vinda."

Phoebe assentiu enquanto Percy virou-se para começar a andar novamente, mas ela agarrou seu braço, fazendo-o voltar a ela: "Eu sinto muito sobre ...". Ela começou, mas Percy a cortou.

"Não se preocupe com isso Phoebe. Você é uma caçadora, eu sei que você provavelmente tem uma boa razão para não gostar de homens." Ele disse rapidamente.

Phoebe o olhou surpresa: "Sim ... bem, eu ainda sinto muito. Você não merecia isso."

Percy deu de ombros: "Vamos entrar em movimento."

Phoebe assentiu um pouco triste, lamentando ser tão cruel.

"Alguém tem uma ideia de como ir a oeste?" Annabeth perguntou se manifestando.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Antes de vir e ter vocês, pedi a um cara fora onde a estação de ônibus mais próxima era. Ele disse que, se seguirmos a estrada a poucos quilômetros, a cidade mais próxima tem uma estação de metrô."

Annabeth assentiu antes de olhar pensativo: "Espere, quanto dinheiro é que vamos mesmo ter de sair? Bilhetes de metrô para a Califórnia não será tão barato."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu tenho isso. Meu pai é o deus da riqueza, afinal." Ele disse que ele tirou um cartão de crédito preto com um crânio nele.

"Bom," Thalia disse sorrindo: "Eu gosto do seu gosto."

Percy sorriu, "Você tem certeza que é uma filha de Zeus?"

Thalia revirou os olhos, "Vamos começar a ir respiração de morte."

Os cinco buscadores começaram sua caminhada para fora da cidade e para a próxima, como uma sensação de pavor penetrou o seu caminho para o coração de Percy. Ele olhou em volta para os arredores e percebeu que eles estavam andando em uma estrada vazia com nada além de terra estéril em cada lado. Se não tivesse a cidade e estrada nunca foram construídas, ele tinha certeza de que estaria caminhando pelo deserto.

"Um deve se perder na terra sem chuva." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, muito calmamente para seus companheiros ouvir. Ele sabia que dizer-lhes apenas causaria pânico e ele estava esperando que eles pudessem apressar o seu caminho para a próxima cidade antes que algo mais aconteceu.

Como eles continuaram, eles viram a próxima cidade situada cerca de cinco centenas de metros à esquerda da estrada. Situado entre os buscadores e a cidade foi um grande ferro-velho que parecia estar abandonado.

"Vamos, a cidade é logo ali." Thalia disse se virando para a entrada do ferro-velho.

Percy olhou para Zoe que parecia que ela estava se sentindo desconfortável com as coisas como ele era. Apesar de sua preocupação, o grupo seguiu Thalia através do ferro-velho. Enquanto caminhavam, Percy olhou para a sucata de metal que cobria o ferro-velho.

"Vocês veem isso? É uma cabeça autômato." Thalia disse quando ela pegou a cabeça quebrada de um autômato.

"Colocá-lo para baixo!" Zoe gritou.

"O quê? Por quê?" Thalia perguntou confusa.

"Estamos em ferro-velho Lord Hefesto. Este lugar é perigoso, não toque em nada." Percy disse preocupado.

Antes que Thalia pudesse responder, os sons estridentes de raspagem de metais atrás deles alertou a todos para o problema. Em questão de segundos, um autômato de cinquenta pés subiu de debaixo de uma pilha de metal e virou-se para os agora de olhos largos membros da missão.


	8. Um Perdido Na Terra Sem Chuva

Ch. 7

Como eles continuaram, eles viram a próxima cidade situada cerca de cinco centenas de metros à esquerda da estrada. Situado entre os buscadores e a cidade era um grande ferro-velho que parecia estar abandonado.

"Vamos, a cidade é logo ali." Thalia disse se virando para a entrada do ferro-velho.

Percy olhou para Zoe que parecia que ela estava se sentindo desconfortável com as coisas como ele era. Apesar de sua preocupação, o grupo seguiu Thalia através do ferro-velho. Enquanto caminhavam, Percy olhou para a sucata de metal que cobria o ferro-velho.

"Vocês veem isso? É a cabeça de um autômato." Thalia disse antes ela pegou a cabeça quebrada de um autômato.

"Colocá-lo para baixo!" Zoe gritou.

"O quê? Por quê?" Thalia perguntou confuso.

"Estamos no ferro-velho de Lord Hefesto. Este lugar é perigoso, não toque em nada." Percy disse preocupado.

Antes Thalia pudesse responder, os sons estridentes de raspagem metais atrás deles alertou a todos para o problema. Em questão de segundos, um autômato de cinquenta pés subiu de debaixo de uma pilha de metal e virou-se para os agora de olhos largos membros da missão.

"Talos." Zoe engasgou.

"Não pode ser, é muito pequeno. Deve ser algum tipo de protótipo.". Annabeth disse.

"Eu realmente não me importo com o que ele é, precisamos sair daqui, agora!" Percy gritou.

A versão de cinquenta metros de Talos puxou uma espada da bainha com o som horrível de metal raspando através de metal causou arrepios na espinha de cada pessoa.

O grupo se separou, Thalia e Annabeth correndo para a direita enquanto Phoebe e Zoe correram para a esquerda. Percy não sabia para onde ir antes que ele correu na direção de Zoe e Phoebe, mas tomou um caminho diferente, esperando que o autômato fosse segui-lo. Enquanto corria, ele viu Talos golpeando fora pilhas de sucata de metal, enquanto caminhava na direção de Zoe e Phoebe.

Percy torceu o anel em seu dedo, fazendo o arco aparecer em sua mão quando ele começou a atirar flechas, tentando encontrar um ponto fraco no autômato gigante, mas suas flechas bateram na pele bronze celestial. Ele conseguiu disparar uma flecha em seu ouvido, mas ele só fez uma pausa momentânea antes Talos retomou sua caça ás duas caçadoras.

Percy viu quando Zoe e Phoebe correram em um beco sem saída, presas entre dois gigantes montes de metal e Talos. Ambas as caçadoras dispararam flechas contra o autômato gigante, sem efeito. Percy entrou em pânico e correu em a direção Talos como sua lança voou em sua mão enquanto ele corria.

Assim como Talos levantou sua espada gigante, Percy saltou e dirigiu sua lança nas costas do joelho do autômato, fazendo com que a fivela e o gigante caírem com um estrondo de trovão.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram quando viu Percy empalar sua lança na parte de trás do joelho Talos, enviando o gigante a desmoronar-se. Ela e Phoebe correram para o filho de Hades que foi arremessado ao pé Talos quando seu joelho dobrou.

Elas chegaram a Percy assim como ele se pôs de pé. Embora tonto Percy parecia bem. Antes que pudessem sequer falar, Talos estava começando a subir novamente.

"Vocês dois corram, eu vou distraí-lo até encontrar Annabeth e Thalia." Percy ordenou.

Phoebe e Zoe trocaram um olhar antes que seus olhos se estreitaram na direção de Percy.

"Não estamos abandonando você Jackson." Phoebe disse com firmeza, não deixando o tópico aberto para debate.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Nós não podemos vencer esta coisa, é muito grande.".

Phoebe olhou, "E qual exatamente é o seu plano? Sacrificar-te, para que possamos escapar? Não vai acontecer Jackson.".

Antes de Percy pudesse responder, espada Talos desceu em direção a eles, fazendo com que Zoe e Phoebe para mergulhar para a esquerda, enquanto Percy mergulhou para a direita.

As duas caçadoras ficaram de pé, mas antes que pudessem reagir, Talos trouxe sua espada para Zoe em um ataque horizontal destinada à direita em seu peito. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ela foi empurrada duramente para o chão, a lâmina pegou Phoebe direita no peito, mandando-a voando em uma pilha de sucata.

Percy assistiu com horror como Phoebe se sacrificou para salvar Zoe. Ele sabia que ela estava morta, podia sentir sua alma deixando seu corpo quando ela bateu nos montes de sucata. Visão de Percy escureceu quando sentiu um curso de poder desconhecido através de seu corpo, aparentemente cada vez mais poderosa quanto sua fúria e raiva cresceu.

Seu corpo começou a brilhar em uma mistura de luz verde mar e preto quando sentiu uma dor intensa atingiu seu estômago antes que a terra abaixo dele começou a tremer. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, gêiseres de água atirou-se para fora da terra, fazendo com que sua raiva crescer. Ele estava usando seus poderes de água, algo que ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca faria.

Em vez de lançar seu controle sobre a água, ele concentrou sua fúria sobre a causa da sua ira, Talos.

Zoe ficou de pé depois de assistir a uma de suas melhores amigas ser arremessada em uma pilha de sucata. Uma vez de pé, Zoe quase caiu novamente como a terra começou a tremer debaixo dela. Ela olhou e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu o corpo de Percy brilhando com poder, uma mistura de mar verde e preto, antes de a água atirar para fora da terra. A água lançada por um segundo antes de ela voou em velocidades tremendas direto para Talos. A água acondicionada em torno do corpo do autômato, girando violentamente antes que ele de repente congelou, prendendo o autômato em um cubo de gelo de cinquenta pés. Os olhos do autômato esmaeceram antes que ele parou de se debater e toda a luz deixou seus olhos.

Zoe não perdeu tempo para correr para a pilha de sucata que Phoebe tinha sido enviada. Quando ela chegou, ela caiu de joelhos como a forma mutilada de sua amiga jazia imóvel no sopé do monte. As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos quando ela chorou por uma de suas amigas mais antigas.

Percy observou Zoe entrar em colapso no chão e chorar por sua amiga. A culpa começou a rastejar seu caminho para o coração de Percy quando ele sentiu uma dor intensa com a visão do corpo de Phoebe e na forma de choro de Zoe. Percy fechou os olhos e mandou uma oração silenciosa a seu pai.

Um segundo depois, Alecto e suas duas irmãs apareceram ao lado de Percy. Alecto olhou para o filho de Hades e depois para a caçadora morta e a outra chorando e balançou a cabeça em compreensão. A fúria estalou os dedos, envolvendo o corpo de Phoebe em uma mortalha de prata antes que ele levitou para Percy.

Zoe viu um brilho de prata no canto do olho enquanto chorava antes que ela olhou para cima para ver o corpo de Phoebe em um sudário flutuando sobre Percy e as três Fúrias. Ela ergueu a cabeça para ouvir a conversa de Percy com as três irmãs.

"Leve o seu corpo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue depois que o pai explica a situação para Quiron para que ela possa ter os ritos fúnebres de um herói caído. Ela não é para ser julgada, levá-la diretamente para Elysium. Traga sua alma a Diana... Que ela merece a eternidade com suas colega caçadoras caídas". Percy disse com firmeza.

Alecto parecia cética até que os olhos de Percy brilharam perigosamente, "É claro que meu senhor, será como você desejar." Ela disse com um leve arco.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Obrigado minha amiga.".

Alecto deu Percy um pequeno sorriso com presas antes de ela e suas irmãs desapareceram com o corpo de Phoebe.

Percy passou a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado preto antes de fazer o seu caminho até Zoe que ainda chorava a perda de sua amiga.

"Eu sinto muito Zoe." Percy disse suavemente.

Zoe não respondeu como sua cabeça permaneceu enterrada nas mãos. O ronco do motor de um carro chamou a atenção de Percy quando ele viu uma pequena caminhonete vindo acelerando em sua direção. O caminhão veio parar derrapando ao lado de Percy e Zoe e Thalia e Annabeth esperava fora do carro.

"O que aconteceu?" Thalia perguntou preocupada.

Percy apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"É o nosso novo carro?", Perguntou ele.

A cabeça de Thalia caiu quando percebeu que Phoebe tinha morrido enquanto Annabeth balançou a cabeça tristemente.

Thalia assentiu levemente na direção de Percy, "É um pouco pequeno, vocês dois terão que se sentar na carroceria.".

Percy assentiu quando ele se virou para Zoe, "Vamos lá, vamos pegar a estrada.".

Zoe assentiu enquanto ela se levantou e caminhou em silêncio até o caminhão e subiu na carroceria do caminhão. Percy olhou para Thalia e Annabeth, infelizmente, "Vamos sair em movimento. Vamos acelerar este caminhão, tanto quanto pudermos".

As duas meninas assentiram e arquivado no caminhão como Percy subiu na traseira antes da decolagem do ferro-velho e na estrada, fazendo o seu caminho para o oeste.

Percy e Zoe sentaram-se em silêncio por mais de uma hora, como Zoe continuou a sofrer com a perda de sua amiga. Percy a olhava tristemente enquanto os ventos chicoteado por como eles aceleraram as estradas vazias do Novo México. Percy viu quando Zoe tremeu dos ventos constantes.

Ele tirou a jaqueta agora rasgada e entregou a Zoe, que olhou em sua direção pela primeira vez desde que entrou no caminhão.

Zoe balançou a cabeça, "Mantenha-o, eu estou bem.".

Percy revirou os olhos enquanto puxava as sombras de seu corpo, uma jaqueta nova aparecendo antes que ele retirou-o e entregou-lhe a nova e levou de volta a sua única rasgada.

"Este é limpo, que deve ter menos de meu perfume masculino sobre ela." Ele disse secamente.

Zoe não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco em suas palavras quando ela tomou a nova jaqueta e colocá-la, aproveitando a proteção contra os ventos implacáveis.

"Obrigada por ter feito isso por Phoebe." Ela disse suavemente.

Percy apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente, "Eu sinto muito que a perdeu. Ela vai desfrutar de Elysium, porém, há um grande número de caçadoras, para que ela terá algum familiar para ser respeitado.".

Zoe assentiu lentamente: "Quando você disse Diana, que você quis dizer a filha de Apollo?".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Minha treinadora de tiro com arco, uma vez que me livrei de Orion.".

Zoe levantou uma sobrancelha.

Percy encolheu os ombros, "O quê? Ela era a melhor opção disponível, tanto uma caçadora e filha de Apollo.".

"Ela odeia os homens." Zoe respondeu confusa.

Percy sorriu, "Sim, ela certamente faz, mas nós somos bons amigos agora. Demorou um pouco, mas eu consegui que ela confiasse em mim depois de algumas setas no meu traseiro.".

Zoe olhou para Percy, incrédula: "E ela o treinou por quê?".

"Passei os últimos quatro anos aprendendo a manejar qualquer arma imaginável com o especialista de um mestre. Diana para arco e flecha e facas de caça, Ulisses e Teseu para esgrima, e Aquiles para a lança e combate global. Antes de Thalia foi revivido, eu estava em linha a ser a criança da profecia. Meu pai e patrono queria ter certeza de que eu estava pronto para enfrentar o desafio". Percy explicou.

Zoe assentiu, "Isso faz sentido. Então, por que você saiu do submundo de qualquer maneira? Tem sorte Zeus não matá-lo.".

Percy bufou, "Eu não estava muito preocupado com isso. Ele teria sido obrigado a lidar com os três maiores deuses e deusas olímpicos. Já que eu não sou a criança da profecia, não valeria a pena uma guerra civil para ele matar-me. Além disso, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia deixar os campistas ou Lady Artemis levar meu irmão e irmã ao Olimpo. Não, era melhor para eu ir em seu lugar, no caso de não foram capazes de convencer Zeus para poupá-los.".

"Você se importa com eles muito, não é?" Perguntou Zoe.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eles são minha família, eu faria qualquer coisa por eles.".

Zoe deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso quando eles caíram em um silêncio confortável por um tempo até que Zoe olhou para Percy um pouco nervosa.

"Eu sinto muito por ter revelado o seu pai biológico para os outros, eu simplesmente não sabia mais como salvá-lo." Ela disse calmamente.

Percy assentiu, mas seu rosto escurecido consideravelmente, "Não é sua culpa, eu estava apenas esperando para manter isso para mim mesmo.".

Zoe assentiu quando ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente, "Será que elas machucam? As cicatrizes?" Ela pediu para não olhar para ele.

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram antes que ele fez uma careta, "a cada dia." Ele disse friamente.

"Eu não sei. Eu não teria cortado a sua..." Ela começou antes de Percy levantou a mão para detê-la.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso." Percy disse em um tom sem emoção.

Zoe assentiu tristemente como o silêncio envolveu os dois novamente, não sendo quebrado novamente para o resto da viagem.

Quebra de Linha

O grupo viajou todo o caminho para a Represa Hoover antes de parar para uma pausa na condução. Quando eles pararam, começaram a andar em direção ao centro de boas-vindas quando os gritos de turistas congelou-los em suas trilhas mais uma vez. Os quatro restantes Sparti estavam cerca de cinquenta metros à frente deles e se aproximando rapidamente.

"Deuses droga! Será que não podemos ter uma pausa de uma vez?" Thalia gritou exasperada.

"Ora, onde estaria a diversão nisso prima?" Percy disse com um sorriso.

Sem outra palavra, sombras engolfou o corpo de Percy antes que ele reapareceu dez metros à frente dos Spartus em sua armadura de batalha e uma reluzente espada de ferro Stygian na mão.

O primeiro Spartus se aproximou de Percy apenas para Percy cobrar a si mesmo, balançando sua espada em um arco baixo na cabeça dos guerreiros mortos-vivos, antes de usar as pernas para chutar as pernas guerreiros derrubando-os como sua espada cortou a cabeça do Spartus de seu corpo. O Spartus virou pó como outros mortos-vivos observou e esperou por seu companheiro reformar. Quando isso não aconteceu, Percy sorriu.

Por este tempo seus amigos estavam ao seu lado, "Como é que você matá-lo?" Annabeth perguntou confusa.

"Aprendi mais um truque ou dois, meu pai me deu uma espada nova para substituir a que eu perdi." Ele disse com um olhar significativo para Zoe.

Os três restantes Sparti cobrado como Percy e Zoe uniram-se contra com um e Thalia e Annabeth uniram-se contra aquele final.

Percy bloqueou a greve do Spartus e não perdeu tempo em atacar. Com a confiança de saber que ele poderia matá-los agora, Percy ficou na ofensiva. O guerreiro era hábil, mas ele não tinha nenhuma chance contra o estudante de Aquiles, que pressionou o ataque mais rápido e mais rápido até que ele fintou um baixo greve antes de decapitar o Spartus com um poderoso golpe de sua espada.

Percy se virou e viu Zoe sendo empurrada para trás pelo Spartus e correu para ajuda-la. O Spartus bateu Zoe volta e pulou para frente só para ter a sua greve bloqueado por uma lâmina preta brilhante que foi seguido por um poderoso chute no peito do Spartus.

Percy pulou para frente e cortou a mão da espada do Spartus antes ele balançou sua espada em um arco para cima, poda metade do crânio do Spartus de seu corpo antes que ele se desintegrou em poeira.

Percy virou-se apenas para ver um raio descer do céu e explodir o Spartus lutando Thalia e Annabeth de volta, fazendo-o voar apenas para pousar aos pés de Percy. Percy virou a espada na mão e levou a lâmina através do crânio do Spartus antes que ele sabia o que o atingiu.

Percy deixou sua espada cair da sua mão, onde ele desapareceu quando bateu na terra. Uma sombra enrolou em volta do corpo de Percy, sua armadura desaparecendo junto com a sombra.

"Por que no Hades você não acabou de fazer isso pela última vez?" Thalia gritou.

Os olhos de Percy brilharam perigosamente, "Você é minha amiga Thalia e eu gostaria que você não usasse o nome do meu pai como um palavrão. Que eu não fiz isso antes porque eu não podia, mas depois que eu tomei a última lâmina para Phoebe, meu pai deu-me uma nova espada que foi abençoada por ele para ser capaz de matar um Spartus." Ele resmungou.

Os olhos de Thalia se arregalaram antes que ela balançou a cabeça, "Desculpe Percy, apenas um hábito.".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "É bom, mas meu pai já está julgado injustamente com as pessoas jogando o seu nome em torno de como isso significa algo ruim.".

"Agora vamos voltar para a ca...". Percy começou antes de ele rapidamente parou com um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

"Moooooo." Veio o som de algum lugar à esquerda.

"Será que vocês ouviram isso?" Perguntou Percy.

Zoe, Thalia e Annabeth olharam para ele confusas.

"Vocês vão voltar para o caminhão, eu acho que nós tivemos o suficiente de uma pausa eu vou pegar em um minuto.". Percy disse.

As três garotas olharam para ele com estranheza, mas acenaram com a cabeça e voltaram para o caminhão. Percy foi até a beira da represa antes de se inclinar sobre o lugar onde seus olhos se arregalaram de forma dramática.

Há na água foi mais estranhas criaturas que ele já tinha visto. A criatura era algum tipo de meia-vaca e criatura metade-serpente.

"Moooooo." A criatura disse quando ela nadava em volta olhando diretamente para Percy.

"O que é isso?" A voz de Zoe disse atrás dele.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Ouvi uma moo e é isso que eu encontrei." Percy explicou.

"Parece que ele sabe você ou está tentando chamar sua atenção." Zoe disse enquanto olhava para Percy interrogativamente.

Percy olhou para Zoe confuso, "Eu não sei porque, eu nunca tinha visto esta criatura antes na minha vida.".

Zoe deu de ombros, "Eu não sei quando. Mas precisamos ir, Lady Artemis precisa de nós.".

Percy balançou a cabeça como a criatura mugiu animadamente, mas Percy o ignorou e seguiu Zoe volta para o caminhão onde eles pularam na carroceria novamente e se inclinaram contra a parte de trás.

A janela se abriu quando o caminhão decolou novamente e Annabeth colocou a cabeça para fora, "Onde vocês estavam?".

"Nós vimos essa estranha criatura ou monstro. Não sei o que era, mas parecia que ele estava tentando falar comigo." Percy respondeu.

"O que lhe parece?" Perguntou Annabeth.

Percy encolheu os ombros, "Algum tipo de meia-vaca e meia-serpente".

Annabeth parecia pensativa antes de deslizar de volta para a cabine do caminhão com as sobrancelhas franzidas no pensamento.

Percy olhou para Zoe interrogativamente, mas ela apenas deu de ombros quando ela se inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a cabine do caminhão e fechando os olhos.

Percy olhou para Zoe de perto, pela primeira vez, percebendo o quão bonita ela olhou como ela relaxou contra a cabine do caminhão. Percy balançou a cabeça, os pensamentos só terminariam com objetos cortantes em locais que ele não gostaria.


	9. Uma Mudança no Destino

Ch. 8

Percy e Zoe cavalgavam em silêncio por várias horas na caçamba do caminhão antes que eles cruzaram a fronteira com a Califórnia. Cansada do silêncio, Zoe finalmente falou.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos fazer uma parada em San Francisco, antes de ir para o Monte Othrys." Ela disse para Percy quando ele se sentou em silêncio com os olhos fechados.

"E onde seria isso?" Percy perguntou, sem abrir os olhos.

"O cais em San Francisco." Ela respondeu.

Um dos olhos de Percy abriu quando ele olhou para Zoe interrogativamente.

Zoe suspirou, "Antes de irmos assalto no Monte Othrys, eu acho que nós precisamos descobrir o que é que Lady Ártemis estava caçando. Pelo que sabemos ele poderia estar esperando por nós quando chegarmos lá.".

Os olhos de Percy se abriram bem devagar: "E como exatamente vamos encontrar a resposta no cais de San Francisco?".

"Nereu." Zoe respondeu simplesmente.

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha antes de ele sorriu, "Boa ideia tenente, mas ele não é exatamente fácil de pegar.".

Zoe devolveu o sorriso, "Eu acho que o filho de Hades deve ser capaz de chamar alguns amigos úteis, não é?".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu suponho que eu poderia obter alguns amigos para dar uma mão.".

Zoe sorriu e encostou-se na cabine do caminhão. O silêncio envolveu os dois novamente até que Percy falou.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Percy pediu com um pouco de cautela.

Zoe assentiu.

"Quando Apollo me visitou no trem, ele disse que você era uma das maiores inimigas do homem na caça, ainda que você me tratou com respeito toda a viagem. Por quê?", Perguntou ele.

Zoe estreitou os olhos na direção de Percy", Lady Artemis disse que estávamos a tratá-lo com respeito.".

Percy assentiu com uma expressão um pouco desapontada, antes que ele se encostou na cabine do caminhão.

Zoe olhou para Percy por um minuto, pensou em tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela, bem como o que ele fez para Phoebe, mesmo depois de Phoebe o tratar como lixo desde que o conheceu, antes que ela suspirou alto.

"É também porque você merece ser tratado melhor. Você tem feito muito por mim Perseus e mesmo que as palavras se sentem estranhas saindo da minha boca, eu considerá-lo o primeiro amigo do sexo masculino que eu já tive." Zoe disse calmamente.

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha na direção de Zoe como ele viu seu rosto virar um leve tom de rosa antes de um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto: "Bom, eu me sinto honrado por ter uma das maiores inimigas do homem do mundo como uma amiga.".

Zoe revirou os olhos, mas sorriu um pouco quando eles caíram em silêncio confortável para o resto da viagem até San Francisco.

Thalia estacionou o carro perto do cais, após Percy disse a ela para onde ir, como os quatro membros de missões saíram do caminhão.

"Será que nós realmente apenas tivemos um passeio por três estados com uma motorista de 15 anos de idade?" Percy perguntou com um sorriso, antes que ele saltou para trás do choque que Thalia enviou em seu caminho.

"Faço dezesseis anos amanhã respiração morte, para que me torna o piloto mais qualificado aqui." Thalia respondeu depois de chocar seu primo.

Percy bufou: "Eu tenho certeza que cairia para Zoe, mais de dois mil anos faz dela um pouco mais qualificado para dirigir.".

Thalia revirou os olhos, "Por que estamos aqui?".

"Nós temos uma pergunta a fazer a um homem velho." Zoe respondeu quando ela apontou para o cais a um grupo de moradores de rua esparramados na praia.

Thalia e Annabeth pareciam confusas, mas Percy e Zoe ignoraram. Percy foi para caminhar para os homens quando Zoe agarrou seu braço, "Você não pode ir assim, ele é muito rápido. Você precisa ser capaz de chegar perto antes que ele tenha a chance de reconhecê-lo como um semideus.".

"Ok, então o que queres que eu faça?" Percy perguntou confuso.

O rosto de Zoe rachou em um sorriso travesso fazendo Percy um pouco pálido.

Dez minutos depois, Percy estava vestido com trapos e cheirava a lixo como ele olhou para as três meninas que estavam tentando e não conseguindo não rir dele.

"Vá Perseus, vai juntar-se a seus amigos." Zoe disse causando Thalia e Annabeth para soltar o riso.

Percy estendeu a mão e sua espada atirou-se para fora da terra ele então dirigi-lo para o chão. Três guerreiros esqueleto saíram; Percy deu-lhes algumas ordens antes da decolagem em direção a calçada atrás da praia.

Percy lentamente começou a caminhar por entre a multidão de pessoas desabrigadas esparramadas na praia. Enquanto andava, percebeu o cheiro nauseante podre de algas e peixes mortos. Percy seguiu o cheiro até que seus olhos se encontraram para um homem que parecia mais velha do que o tempo. Ele tinha uma longa barba que parecia que costumava ser branco, mas agora era uma cor amarelo-acastanhada doentio. Ele usava uma túnica procurando mofado com pantufas de coelho distorcidos em seus pés.

Percy caminhou lentamente em direção a ele, fingindo que ele estava bêbado, até que ele estava a poucos metros de distância, onde ele fingiu tropeçar, caindo em cima do homem.

"O que é isso? Saia de mim seu desgraçado." O homem gritou tentando empurrar Percy para fora dele.

Percy rapidamente envolveu o velho em um aperto, mas Nereu era forte e rápido, em um estante estava de pé com os braços de Percy envolvidos em torno de sua cabeça e pescoço. Os guerreiros mortos-vivos pularam na areia e tentou conter Nereu, mas o velho rasgou o crânio fora um guerreiro e bateu-o em outro, fazendo com que tanto a desmoronar-se para o chão.

Nereu correu e parou abruptamente causando Percy a tombar e aterrar de costas na areia.

Antes que Nereu poderia escapar, Percy estava de pé e abordou Nereu antes que ele pudesse correr novamente. Nereu tentou levantar-se novamente, mas Percy enviou um poderoso soco no intestino do homem velho fazendo ele se debruçar. Nereu deu um soco na direção de Percy, mas Percy se abaixou e sorrateiramente por trás de Nereu e espetou-o de cara na areia.

Percy prendeu Nereu para baixo como Zoe, Thalia e Annabeth correram para eles, Zoe com uma seta entalhada e visando Nereu.

"O que você quer?" Nereu rosnou.

"O que alguém quer com você?" Zoe sussurrou de volta.

Nereu fez uma careta: "Você sabe o negócio, uma pergunta por captura.".

Percy olhou para Zoe, que assentiu com a cabeça, "o que era o monstro que Lady Ártemis estava caçando quando foi capturada?" Ela perguntou.

Nereu riu: "É isso aí? Isso é fácil. É bem ali; Eu teria pensado que a filha de um Titã saberia bem a sua história".

Zoe parecia confusa como Nereu apontou para o mar, onde a grande meio-vaca, meio serpente flutuou a poucos metros da costa.

"Aquela coisa, por quê?" Percy perguntou confuso.

"Isso é problema seu semideus. Você tem uma pergunta por captura." Nereu disse como ele saiu das mãos de Percy e saiu correndo para o mar e longe da vista.

Percy voltou-se para Zoe para encontrar Annabeth e Thalia olhando para ela com medo.

"Você é a filha de um Titã?" Thalia perguntou em tom acusador.

Antes que Zoe pudesse responder Percy deu um passo para Thalia, "Será que isso importa Thalia? Está questionando sua lealdade? Acredito que todos nós somos descendentes de Titãs não somos? Não são os nossos pais filhos de Cronos?" Ele perguntou com uma borda perigosa para sua voz.

Os olhos de Thalia se arregalaram antes que eles se estreitaram na direção de Percy, "Eu só estou querendo saber por que ela não compartilhou essa informação até agora.".

Percy encontrou o olhar de Thalia com o seu próprio, "Eu não vejo como isso é da nossa conta. Nós temos mais problemas com que se preocupar do que você questionar sua filiação.".

Thalia continuou olhando para Percy, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu sou uma idiota. Sei essa história." Zoe disse como um olhar de compreensão a atingiu enquanto ela olhava para a criatura.

Percy olhou para ela fazer um "vai logo" gesto.

"Esse é o Ofiotauro. Eons atrás, as Parcas ordenaram uma profecia quando a criatura nasceu que disse que quem matou o Ofiotauro e sacrificou entranhas do animal ao fogo teria o poder de destruir os deuses. Na primeira Guerra Titã, um aliado do Titãs matou o animal, mas Zeus enviou uma águia para arrancar as entranhas longe antes que pudessem ser lançados ao fogo. Com outra Guerra Titã iminente, o Ofiotauro renasceu." Zoe explicou com cautela.

Percy olhou para o Ofiotauro maravilhado: "Mas ele olha tão inofensivo.".

Zoe balançou a cabeça, "Há um grande poder em matar a inocência.".

"O poder de destruir os deuses?" Thalia disse enquanto olhava para o animal com uma expressão que preocupou Percy imensamente.

"Sim Thalia e é um poder que você deve desencadear." Uma voz masculina disse atrás deles.

Eles se viraram e viram Luke parado com dois Ciclopes.

"Luke," Thalia resmungou: "Você ousa mostrar o seu rosto diante de nós?".

Luke sorriu, "Eu só estou aqui para ajudá-la a cumprir o seu destino Thalia, os deuses governaram por muito tempo. O tempo para a mudança está chegando e você vai ser o prenúncio dessa mudança. Quando você sacrificar as entranhas da besta, você vai se tornar uma das chefes do novo mundo com o início de uma nova era de ouro.".

Os olhos de Thalia se arregalaram, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Zoe cutucou Percy com o cotovelo, enquanto seus olhos corriam em direção ao Ofiotauro. Percy olhou para ela confuso até a realização do que ela queria que ele fizesse o atingiu. Seus olhos se estreitaram para ela, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Os olhos de Zoe estavam trancados em seu, pedindo-lhe para fazê-lo.

Percy fechou os olhos quando sentiu um puxão em seu estômago. A água ao redor do Ofiotauro começou a girar até que ele pegou o animal e começou impulsionando-o para o mar.

Olhos de Luke se arregalaram quando ele viu o Ofiotauro sendo arrastado para o mar, "Pare!" Ele gritou como os dois Ciclopes avançaram. Antes que pudessem chegar dentro de cinco pés de Percy, uma flecha de prata alojada na testa de cada um antes que se desfez em pó dourado.

Em vez de estar com raiva, Luke sorriu quando ele pulou para frente e agarrou Thalia e bateu sua pulseira, desaparecendo em uma luz dourada com a filha de Zeus.

Zoe se voltou para Percy que estava em um joelho e suor escorrendo pelo rosto, "Eu sinto muito Percy, mas precisávamos para obtê-lo longe de Thalia. Sua falha fatal é a luxúria do poder e eu não sei se ela estava indo para ser capaz de superá-lo.".

Percy levantou-se e limpou o suor de seu rosto, "Você tem sorte você é minha amiga ou eu teria lhe dito para ir visitar o meu pai.".

Zoe sorriu: "Acho que deveria se sentir honrada em seguida, oh poderoso filho de Hades.".

Expressão de raiva de Percy desapareceu e foi substituída com um sorriso: "Eu acho que você deveria, não deveria?".

"Vocês dois podem flertar mais tarde, precisamos ir agora. Nós não temos nenhuma ideia de onde Luke a levou." Annabeth gritou com seus dois companheiros restantes.

Ambos Zoe e Percy ficaram vermelhos em sua declaração antes de olhando para Annabeth.

"Eu sou uma caçadora, eu não flertar." Zoe rosnou.

"Sabemos onde ele a levou de qualquer maneira, nós só precisamos voltar na estrada." Percy adicionou.

Os olhos de Annabeth se estreitaram, "Como você sabe?"

"Nós sabíamos o tempo todo, na verdade, mas não era importante, até que chegamos a San Francisco." Percy respondeu.

"O quê? Vocês dois sabiam o tempo todo e nunca nos disseram? Pensei que estávamos juntos nessa?" Annabeth gritou com seus dois companheiros.

Zoe revirou os olhos, "Estamos indo para Mount Othrys. A profecia deve ter dado fora;... Não é nossa culpa que só nós dois fomos sábios o suficiente para descobrir isso"

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam com raiva de suas palavras, mas Percy segurou sua mão antes de pegar Zoe e arrastando as duas meninas em uma sombra onde reapareceram ao lado do caminhão.

"Vocês duas podem discutir mais tarde. Annabeth fica no banco do passageiro, Zoe você está dirigindo. Precisamos chegar ao Monte Othrys e terminar essa maldita busca e resgatar Lady Ártemis e Thalia, antes que seja tarde demais." Percy disse em um tom que nenhuma menina ousou questionar.

Quebra de Linha

Zoe, Annabeth e Percy estacionou seu caminhão assim como a estrada começou a ficar difícil e eles podiam ver a névoa que encobre Monte Othrys à distância. O trio caminhou por uma boa hora antes de a névoa tanto mágica e não mágica começaram a engrossar. Percy olhou para Zoe e notou que seu rosto estava pálido.

"Você não está sozinha nessa. Annabeth e eu vamos estar ao seu lado a cada passo do caminho." Percy disse tentando aliviar seus nervos.

Zoe assentiu lentamente enquanto continuavam através da névoa espessa. Depois de um minuto, Zoe fez uma pausa e seus olhos se estreitaram. À frente deles, o nevoeiro e neblina se retiraram, revelando um prado luxurioso de sombras e flores exatamente como Percy tinha visto em seu sonho do Jardim das Hespérides.

À frente deles, havia uma enorme árvore que tinha que ser de cinco andares de altura, cada galho cheio de maçãs douradas brilhando. Percy podia sentir a força de seu poder e quando a fragrância atingiu seus sentidos, ele soube imediatamente que uma mordida da maçã de ouro seria a coisa mais deliciosa que já provou.

"As maçãs da imortalidade", disse Annabeth, maravilhada. "Presente de casamento de Hera a Zeus."

Enrolado no tronco da árvore era o monstro exato dos sonhos de Percy, Ladon, o guardião das maçãs douradas.

As sombras na frente de Percy começaram a mudar e se mover. Lança de Percy atirou para fora da terra, e em sua mão enquanto ele podia sentir quatro presenças se aproximando.

Quatro figuras brilharam em existência na frente do trio, Zoe enrijeceu instantaneamente enquanto Annabeth apenas olhou para frente na maravilha. Quatro jovens que pareciam muito semelhantes a Zoe ficaram olhando para o trio. Elas usavam túnicas gregas; sua pele era da mesma cor caramelo de Zoe, os longos cabelos de seda pretos e olhos negros como rochas vulcânicas.

"Irmãs", disse Zoe friamente.

"Nós não vemos qualquer irmã," uma das meninas sussurrou de volta. "Vemos dois meio-sangues e uma caçadora. Todos que devem morrer em breve."

"Agora, agora meninas, isso não é maneira de falar com a família agora é?" Percy disse sorrindo.

As quatro meninas estudou-o de perto, "Quem é você?" Uma das garotas perguntou asperamente.

O sorriso de Percy cresceu: "Eu? Eu não sou ninguém, desde que você saia do meu caminho. Agora, não me importo com as maçãs, que apenas pretende uma audiência com seu pai querido."

As expressões das meninas quatro viraram raivosas, "certamente você tem um desejo de morte, então semideus. Você pode ver o nosso pai, mas primeiro você tem que passar por Ladon." Uma rosnou para ele.

"Ladon! Acorde!" Uma das meninas gritou diante das quatro Hespérides brilharam fora da existência de novo.

"Perseus o que você está fazendo? Nós não podemos passar agora." Zoe assobiou para ele.

"Você tem tão pouca fé em mim Zoe", disse Percy calmamente como Ladon desenrolou-se da árvore. "Vocês duas apenas estar prontas para agarrar as minhas mãos, Ladon não pode ir muito longe da árvore."

Percy esperou calmamente como Ladon começou a aproximar-se deles. O dragão de cem cabeças abriu as suas bocas e mandou um som de assobio em sua direção. Quando o cheiro chegou a Percy, ele teve que se impedir de vomitar.

Assim como Ladon se aproximava deles, Percy agarrou as mãos as duas meninas antes de uma sombra tomou conta do trio deixando Ladon correr para o ar vazio.

Eles reapareceram cinquenta metros atrás de Ladon, mas Percy segurou as mãos de ambas às meninas bem antes de serem engolidos por outra sombra, reaparecendo mais setenta e cinco metros de distância do guardião da árvore.

Quando eles reapareceram as duas meninas caíram para um joelho segurando seus estômagos.

"Desculpe, pode ser um pouco enjoativo a viagem sombra sem uma pausa." Percy disse com um sorriso travesso.

"Por que nós não apenas viagem sombra em um tiro?" Annabeth perguntou como ela estava trêmula.

"A mesma razão que eu não sombra viajar para San Francisco, para começar, eu só posso sombra viajar para lugares que posso ver ou saber de cor que eu não podia ver tão longe, até que saiu da primeira sombra." Percy explicou.

Zoe inclinou-se e deu um soco duro no ombro de Percy fazendo-o estremecer, "Maldição Zoe; Que foi isso?".

"Por não nos avisar." Foi sua resposta simples.

Percy balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhada até a montanha até chegar a algumas ruínas antigas.

"Isso não deveria estar aqui." Zoe disse cautelosamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Annabeth perguntou confusa.

"Após a primeira Guerra Titã, os deuses criticaram Othrys em pedaços. Este é o lugar onde os deuses prenderam meu pai, mas a fortaleza não deve ser assim. Ele está reformando." Zoe explicou.

Annabeth suspirou: "Seu pai é Atlas?".

Zoe assentiu: "Sim e desde que Perseus o viu em Washington, ele é livre de sua carga. Isto significa que outro ser imortal está segurando o céu.".

"Ártemis?" Perguntou Annabeth.

Zoe assentiu solenemente como seus olhos se arregalaram, como haviam alcançado o cume.

"Minha senhora!" Zoe gritou enquanto corria para Ártemis.

"Pare! Você deve sair. É uma armadilha." Ártemis disse com a voz tensa.

Zoe ignorou os apelos de sua senhora e começou a puxar as correntes que prendiam Ártemis.

"Ah, como tocante." Veio uma voz potente atrás deles.

Percy e Annabeth se viraram para encontrar Atlas de pé em um terno de seda marrom. Ao seu lado estava Luke com Thalia ao lado dele, com as mãos algemadas atrás das costas.

"Luke," Annabeth rosnou: "Deixe-a ir."

Luke sorriu: "Essa decisão pertence ao General. Mas eu não acho que Thalia vai a lugar nenhum, ela tem o seu destino a cumprir."

Os olhos de Annabeth se estreitaram, "Você não vai sobreviver a este dia, se você tocá-la."

Atlas riu, "Tanta coisa para velhos amigos. E você, Zoe. Como é a minha pequena traidora? Vou gostar de matar você."

"Não responda," Ártemis gemeu. "Não desafiá-lo."

Percy adiantou-se: "Você não vai tocar Zoe. Ou Thalia, eu não vou deixar." Ele resmungou.

Olhos de Atlas estreitaram, "Quem é você pequeno semideus?"

Percy sorriu, "Eu não sou ninguém especial, mas se tocar os meus amigos, eu dirijo a minha lança através de sua garganta." Ele disse como sua lança atirou-se para fora da terra, e em sua mão como uma sombra cobriu seu corpo, sua armadura reluzente que aparece em seu corpo.

"Ele é um filho de Poseidon." Luke cuspiu.

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram, "Chame-me isso de novo e eu vou tomar meu tempo te matando traidor."

Atlas olhou para Percy, "Você não tem direito de interferir, pequeno semideus. Este é um assunto de família."

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram, "Você é Titã certo, você está mantendo a minha amiga Zoe de ser a única família que ela tem em Lady Ártemis. Agora vai tomar o seu lugar sob o céu, antes de eu ter que fazê-lo."

Atlas riu: "Você não é páreo para um Titã seu tolo. Terei Luke esmagá-lo como a luta contra um semideus patético é contra minha dignidade."

"O que há de errado Atlas? Medo? Um grande mau Titã como você não teria medo de um fraco pequeno semideus como eu faria?" Percy provocou.

Brilho de Atlas virou assassino, "Você fala de um grande jogo semideus, porque você sabe que eu não posso lutar com você sem ser contestado."

Percy olhou para Zoe e Annabeth, que lhe deram leves acenos antes de Percy cobrou diretamente para a Titan enquanto Annabeth correu para Luke. Zoe tirou seu arco e preparou-se para ajudar Percy.

"Vamos pequeno semideus, se você se atreve?" Atlas zombou.

Percy correu até que ele estava á cinco metros de Atlas, antes que uma sombra apareceu em seus pés, que ele caiu completamente, reaparecendo atrás Atlas, onde ele dirigia sua lança nas costas de seu joelho.

Atlas gritou de dor quando o joelho se dobrou e ele caiu de um joelho. Percy puxou sua lança para fora só para ficar arremessado quando Atlas balançou nele a lança que apareceu em suas mãos.

"Um filho de Hades," Atlas rosnou, "Eu vou mandar você para o seu pai a maneira mais rápida."

Atlas levantou sua lança para empalar Percy mas cambaleou quando algumas flechas de prata encontraram uma fenda na armadura que ele usava.

Percy ficou em pé como Atlas se recuperou e olhou para sua filha mortalmente antes de voltar para Percy.

Percy estava com sua lança em uma mão e escudo na outra enquanto ele se concentrava no adversário poderoso na frente dele. Ele sabia que seu adversário era muito mais poderoso do que ele, mas Percy estava esperando que o fato de que Atlas não sabia o quão hábil ele era seria suficiente para vencê-lo.

Atlas fez o primeiro movimento, se lançando para frente e tentou empalar Percy com sua lança. O golpe resvalou escudo de Percy, mas Atlas já havia se recuperado antes que Percy pudesse atacar. Atlas pressionou o ataque, mantendo Percy na defensiva enquanto esperava sua chance.

Como ele atacou, Atlas não percebeu o escurecimento da sala enquanto as sombras pareciam crescer, quase como se inclinando-se para os dois combatentes. Como as frustrações de Atlas cresceram, seus ataques se tornaram mais furiosos. Enquanto Percy mal tinha atacado, Atlas não conseguiu um único golpe como Percy abaixou, se esquivou e bloqueou todos os ataques lançados contra ele.

Atlas pressionou Percy de volta, mas como Percy foi recuando, ele pisou em uma sombra e desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás do Titã com uma espada na mão, em vez de uma lança onde ele cortou um profundo corte no inferior das costas de Atlas.

Atlas rugiu de dor e balançou seu dardo descontroladamente quando ele girou, mas foi recebido com apenas o ar vazio. Percy apareceu à esquerda do Titã, cortando outro corte na coxa e desaparecendo antes que a Titã poderia virar. Como Atlas fiado, Percy já estava estalando fora de outra sombra para a direita, onde ele cortou um corte correspondente à coxa direita do Titã.

Atlas gritou de dor quando ichor de ouro vazou de ambas as coxas, parte inferior das costas e parte de trás de sua perna.

Atlas apoiou-se em uma parede onde ele esperou. Percy reapareceu para a esquerda novamente, mas seu ataque foi bloqueado pela lança do Titã. Desta vez, Atlas correu para frente antes que Percy poderia desaparecer, deixando Percy esquivando e esquivando-se de cada ataque rápido e poderoso enviado em seu caminho. Atlas fintou um ataque de á esquerda Percy; Percy foi para bloquear, mas recebeu um chute poderoso no peito mandando-o de volta a poucos metros de onde ele caiu de costas.

Mais rápido do que Percy pensou ser possível, Atlas estava em pé em cima dele com sua lança levantada.

"Não!" Zoe gritou como uma saraivada de flechas de prata brotou na axila de Atlas quando ele levantou os braços.

Atlas girou para bater em sua filha, mas Percy pulou de pé e dirigiu sua lâmina profunda na coxa já ferido do Titã. Atlas girou, balançando sua lança como um bastão de beisebol e pegando Percy no peito e enviá-lo voando pela sala.

Percy pousou aos pés Ártemis enquanto ele lutava para conseguir ar em seus pulmões.

"Corra Perseus", Ártemis gemeu. "Você não vai ser capaz de derrotá-lo."

As palavras Deusa afundou como Percy subiu lentamente a seus pés, ele sabia que ela estava correta; ele não tinha forças para derrotar um poderoso Titã sozinho. Então a voz do oráculo penetrou em sua mente enquanto ele se lembrava de ouvir a profecia em um galho acima dos caçadores e os campistas durante a captura da bandeira; _'A Maldição do Titã um deve suportar'_.

"Dê-me o céu Lady Ártemis." Percy disse mais uma vez em seus pés novamente.

"Não Perseus, ele vai te matar." Ártemis respondeu de volta como gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"É a única maneira, eu vou morrer de qualquer maneira. Salve meus amigos, só você será capaz de derrotar um Titã." Percy respondeu como ele cortou fora as correntes que prendiam Ártemis e ficou debaixo do céu ao lado da deusa.

Como Percy ergueu as mãos, dor inimaginável percorria seu corpo como se todo seu corpo foi envolto em chamas ao ser esmagado sob um edifício.

Assim como ele pensou que a dor não poderia ficar pior, ele dobrou, enquanto observava a deusa rolar para fora sob o peso do céu. Os olhos de Percy fecharam enquanto ele se concentrava na única tarefa de não ser esmagado sob o peso. Em segundos, seu corpo estava encharcado de suor.

Percy abriu os olhos devagar quando viu Ártemis ficar em pé e lutar com um dos mais poderosos Titãs. A deusa era nada mais do que um borrão de prata como Atlas lutou para bloquear os ataques da deusa. A visão de Percy lentamente começou a escurecer, enquanto observava Ártemis e Atlas.

Ele assistiu com horror como Atlas fintou uma greve para a esquerda de Ártemis. Percy queria gritar para avisar a deusa, mas ele não tinha forças para fazer nada, mas lutar para não deixar o céu ultrapassá-lo. Ártemis foi para bloquear a greve e tem as pernas expulso sob ela. Assim como Atlas foi para empalar ela, Zoe saltou de seu poleiro e colocar-se entre sua senhora e seu pai.

Atlas não hesitou em levá-lo a lança através da barriga de Zoe antes de enviá-la a voar com um poderoso chute.

Percy rosnou de raiva quando viu a amiga ser batida para trás por seu pai.

Ártemis parecia sentir o mesmo como ela estava de pé em um instante e começou a atacar o Titã com vigor renovado. Percy assistia com admiração como a deusa pressionou o ataque, lentamente forçando Atlas de volta na direção de Percy.

Enquanto ele observava, Percy sentiu uma presença entrar em sua mente, '_Esteja preparado Perseus_', a voz que Percy reconheceu instantaneamente como Ártemis disse em sua mente.

Ártemis apertou o Titã de volta para cinco metros de onde Percy segurou o céu. Atlas estava na defensiva quando Ártemis avançou demais, permitindo Atlas se esquivar do golpe e trocar de lugar com a deusa. Ele fintou outro golpe em sua cabeça e, em seguida, virou a lança contra as pernas da deusa quando ela foi para bloquear. Ártemis foi batida nas costas dela com Atlas de pé sobre ela com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

"O primeiro sangue em uma nova guerra." Ele disse triunfalmente quando ele levantou sua lança para matar Ártemis.

Como ele trouxe-a para baixo, Percy não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco, apesar da dor, ele sabia o que Ártemis estava planejando.

Ártemis virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para evitar ser morta antes que ela pegou a lança e puxou como uma alavanca, arrastando Atlas para frente e fazendo-o colidir com Percy quando ele soltou lentamente o controle sobre o céu.

Atlas colidiu com ele como Percy deixou ser empurrado para fora de debaixo do céu, permitindo que o peso a cair nas costas do Titã.

"NÃO! DE NOVO NÃO!" Atlas gritou enquanto lutava e mudou o peso de suas costas até os ombros.

Percy rolou para trás até que ele tinha certeza de que ele não estava nem perto do céu antes que ele estava ali, imobilizado de cansaço e dor. Enquanto ele estava lá, Percy lembrou Zoe ser ferida. Ele podia sentir a sua força de vida desaparecendo de onde ele estava.

Percy forçou-se a seus pés, onde ele viu Annabeth desvinculação Thalia com Luke longe de ser encontrado. Os olhos de Percy derivaram até que viu Ártemis e Zoe antes de correr para a borda da montanha onde Zoe havia sido jogada. Ela se deitou cerca de cinquenta metros de onde o oceano se encontrou com a montanha, a deusa Ártemis ajoelhada sobre ela chorando.

Percy correu e se ajoelhou ao lado da deusa e sua amiga moribunda. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele sentiu outra presença entrar em sua mente.

'_Não tem que ser desse jeito' _A voz disse e Percy sentiu raiva incontrolável através de seu corpo.

_'O que você quer Poseidon?'_ Percy rosnou de volta para o deus do mar em sua mente.

'_Eu quero fazer o que puder para reparar meus erros. Sua amiga não precisa morrer hoje. Você tem um grande poder dentro de você se você quer aceitá-lo ou não. Você pode curá-la, eu vou te ajudar. Basta levá-la para o mar.'_ Poseidon respondeu de volta em sua mente.

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram. Será que ele realmente quer salvar Zoe e desafiar o destino? Percy olhou para a amiga morrendo e sabia que tinha que pelo menos tentar, mesmo que Ártemis o matou no final.

Tão rapidamente e gentilmente possível, Percy pegou Zoe em seus braços fazendo Ártemis se atirar para seus pés em raiva.

"O que está fazendo menino?" Ela metade gritou, metade chorou.

Percy ignorou e deixou uma sombra engolir seu corpo, reaparecendo na beira do mar, um segundo depois.

"É melhor você não estar mentindo ou eu vou encontrar uma maneira de matá-lo se Ártemis não me matar primeiro." Percy rosnou para ninguém.

"O que está fazendo Perseus?" Zoe perguntou fracamente onde ela estava aninhada nos braços de Percy.

"Mantendo a promessa de um amigo." Percy respondeu de volta como ele saiu para o mar antes de lentamente submergir-se e Zoe na água, com apenas suas cabeças para fora.

'_Concentre-se em usar a água para curar as suas feridas. Use o poder que recebeu de Hestia também. A água é o seu comando e ele vai fazer o seu lance; você só precisa querer que seja assim.'_ Poseidon disse em sua mente.

Percy focou na água como ele pensava sobre a ferida de Zoe e água cura-lo. A água em torno dos dois começou a brilhar uma cor verde mar etérea antes de Percy colocou a mão sobre o ferimento de Zoe fazendo sua mão brilhar uma cor laranja suave.

Percy bloqueou os olhos com Zoe, olhando fixamente para eles enquanto ele se concentrava em sua mente disposta a água para curar a ferida. Enquanto ele trabalhava, Percy sentiu o poder dentro da água aumentar imensamente como o brilho ao seu redor aumentou a ponto de ser quase ofuscante.

Gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto como a cor voltou lentamente para Zoe. Percy continuou por mais um minuto antes de sentir Poseidon entrar em sua mente mais uma vez.

'_Ela vai sobreviver Perseus. Sinto muito pelos erros que cometi contra você; Eu só posso tentar fazer as pazes pelos meus erros.'_ Ele disse isso antes da presença desapareceu de sua mente completamente.

Lentamente, o brilho da água começou a escurecer como Percy levantou Zoe de volta para fora da água, seus olhos nunca ter saído dos dela durante todo o processo. Ao chegar à praia, ele gentilmente a colocou sobre seus pés antes de sua visão escureceu e ele caiu de cara na areia. Ele ainda estava consciente, mas seu corpo se recusou a mover-se, a exaustão finalmente cobrando seu preço sobre o jovem semideus.

Zoe se ajoelhou ao lado de Percy como ela rolou sobre ele. Ela suspirou de alívio quando viu que ele ainda estava vivo e acordado, mas claramente passado os seus limites em exaustão.

"Por que Perseus?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Percy forçou-se a sorrir, "Eu prometi que não iria morrer e eu cumpro minhas promessas."

Zoe não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir suas palavras como Ártemis, Annabeth e Thalia alcançaram o duo.

"Como você está viva?" Ártemis perguntou em choque.

Zoe sorriu e apontou para Percy. Olhos de Ártemis se arregalaram e ela estalou os dedos, chamando néctar e um quadrado de ambrosia.

"Ajude-o a sentar-se." A deusa ordenou.

Zoe apoiou delicadamente Percy e Ártemis colocou um pouco de néctar para baixo em sua garganta. Percy deu um par de respirações profundas antes de tomar a ambrosia de Ártemis e estalando a coisa toda em sua boca. Depois de alguns segundos, ele soltou um suspiro: "Bem esse é um tipo de porcaria. Estou batido."

As três meninas e Ártemis não podiam deixar de rir com as suas palavras.

"Eu tenho que chegar à reunião de solstício de inverno. Não posso levá-los comigo, mas vocês quatro devem chegar ao Olimpo, logo que possível." Ártemis disse, como ela tirou uma trompa de caça e soprou. Um minuto depois, sua carruagem sendo puxada por dois veados desceu do céu.

Percy lentamente se levantou com a ajuda de Zoe e Annabeth e viu Ártemis olhando para ele.

"Como você fez isso Perseus?" Ela perguntou.

Percy encolheu os ombros, "Poseidon disse que me devia por ser um batido pai morto e me disse que eu poderia curá-la em minha mente. Sinto muito por apenas agarrando-a, sem explicar, mas eu não acho que eu tinha um monte de tempo."

Ártemis sorriu para ele: "Eu acho que eu posso perdoá-lo apenas uma vez;. Você salvou a minha melhor amiga, afinal de contas"

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu não poderia perder outra amiga nessa missão e eu prometi a Zoe que ela iria sobreviver para voltar a suas irmãs na caça."

Uma expressão de dor cruzou o rosto de Ártemis, "Sim, eu senti a perda de minha segunda caçadora mais velha, mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai desfrutar de Elysium com suas outras irmãs caídas. Obrigada por salvar Zoe, pelo menos." Ela disse antes que ela fez algo que chocou Percy ao seu núcleo. A deusa Ártemis que odeia homens se aproximou e abraçou um semideus do sexo masculino. Quando ela o fez, ela se inclinou para seu ouvido: "Obrigado para o sacrifício, e eu estava começando a perder a esperança quando você fez isso."

Quando ela se afastou, Percy acenou de volta para ela antes da deusa pulou em sua carruagem, agarrando as rédeas e decolando no céu noturno.

Percy virou-se para suas três companheiras para ver Thalia e Annabeth sorrindo para ele enquanto Zoe estava sorrindo para ele com um misto de gratidão, felicidade e algo que ele não conseguia entender.

"Então, como é que vamos chegar ao Olimpo?" Thalia perguntou depois de um minuto.

Um sorriso mal apareceu no rosto de Percy, "Bem, eu certamente não tenho a energia para sombrear-nos viajar para lá, mas eu tenho um amigo que deve ser capaz de fazê-lo com bastante facilidade."

Todas as três meninas empalideceram quando perceberam por que ele estava sorrindo. Percy tirou um apito do bolso antes de soprar nele. Nenhuma das meninas podia ouvir o som emitido pelo apito, mas um minuto depois, uma sombra gigante apareceu na frente de Percy e fora dela estalou maior Hellhound do mundo.

"Quem é um bom menino Cerberus?" Percy disse enquanto ele estendeu a mão e coçou atrás da orelha da cabeça meio. O Hellhound gigante latiu alto antes de balançar a perna de trás como Percy o arranhou. A força de sua perna de trás batendo no chão fez as três meninas firmar-se do burburinho que enviou através da terra.

"Pode nos levar para Nova York amigo?" Percy perguntou quando ele parou de coçar.

Cerberus soltou um latido alto com todas as três cabeças, antes de agachando-se no chão para os seus pilotos para escalar.

Percy subiu na traseira do Cerberus primeiro antes de estender a mão para Zoe tomar e puxou-a para trás. Thalia e Annabeth rapidamente seguiram o exemplo.

"Eu recomendaria segurando meninas, é um pouco de uma viagem atribulada." Percy disse ainda sorrindo.

Zoe rapidamente colocou os braços em torno de Percy apertando apertado enquanto Annabeth e Thalia rapidamente pegou punhados de pele.

Percy se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido Cerberus antes do Hellhound gigante latiu alto e correu para dentro de uma sombra.

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram quando Cerberus decolou. Ela se abraçou com força nas costas de Percy antes de tudo ficou escuro. Um minuto depois, ela sentiu um par de mãos agarrar as dela, dando-lhes um aperto suave.

"Nós estamos aqui meninas." Percy disse e as três meninas abriram os olhos para encontrar-se ao pé do Empire State Building.

Percy desceu primeiro para ajudar as meninas para baixo enquanto desciam as costas gigante do Hellhound. Percy riscado Cerberus na cabeça uma última vez antes do Hellhound fugiu para outra sombra e desapareceu.

As três meninas e Percy entraram no edifício Empire State e depois de algumas ameaças e Thalia chocando o guarda de segurança foram capazes de obter a chave para o elevador. Assim que eles chegaram às portas da sala do trono eles lentamente empurrou-as aberto para encontrar doze deuses e deusas do Olimpo sentados em seus tronos, enquanto Hades sentado em um trono de hóspedes e Hestia foi a casa dela perto da lareira.

Todos eles entraram e se curvaram no meio da sala do trono e esperaram por Zeus para falar. Antes que ele pudesse, Demeter saiu de seu trono e fez seu caminho para Percy.

"O que aconteceu com seu cabelo Percy?" Ela perguntou com preocupação.

Percy olhou para sua avó confuso até que Ártemis falou, "eu ainda tenho que explicar os eventos que levaram ao meu socorro, mas o cabelo de Perseus tem uma grande mancha de cinza de segurar o céu no meu lugar para que eu pudesse lutar contra Atlas e colocá-lo de volta em seu lugar sob o céu."

A maioria dos deuses e deusas olhou para Percy em choque.

"Como é que um tampinha como ele segurar o céu?" Ares grunhiu de seu trono.

Hades zombou, "Vindo do deus cujos filhos não poderiam derrotar meu filho de seis contra um; sabe o seu lugar deus da guerra... Meu filho já é o dobro do homem que você jamais vai ser"

Ares se levantou e seus olhos pegaram fogo antes de Zeus bateu com o raio no chão, "Sente-se Ares, Perseus fez a Olimpo um grande serviço ao ajudar a salvar a minha filha."

Ares olhou para Percy, que lhe deu um grande sorriso em resposta.

Ártemis relatou os acontecimentos no Monte Othrys ao conselho para que Percy recebeu ainda mais olhares de admiração da maioria do conselho. O fato de que ele ficou frente a frente com Atlas por vários minutos fizeram um número olhar no semideus um tanto desconfiado, enquanto Hades, Demeter e Hestia olharam para Percy com orgulho.

"Agora que sabemos que os eventos da missão, temos de discutir a grande profecia. Minha filha acaba de fazer dezesseis amanhã e de acordo com a profecia ela vai tomar uma decisão que vai decidir o nosso destino." Zeus disse um pouco preocupada.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, um flash brilhante apareceu no meio da sala do trono. Quando a luz apagou, os três destinos ficaram de pé no meio da sala olhando com os olhos apertados em Percy.

"Você alterou o destino, semideus." As Parcas vaiaram em uníssono.

A mandíbula de Percy caiu. Ele queria responder, mas ele sabia que eles estavam certos.

"O que quer dizer alterou o destino?" Zeus perguntou um pouco nervoso de seu trono.

"Zoe Nightshade deveria morrer esta noite, mas não o fez por causa desse semideus e da interferência de outro deus nesta sala." O destino do meio respondeu friamente.

Os olhos de Poseidon se arregalaram quando ele caiu o trono um pouco nervoso.

"Zoe Nightshade é suposta ser morta e Thalia Grace tomar seu lugar como tenente das caçadoras. Agora o destino mudou e nós estamos aqui para alterar esses erros." O destino de esquerda seguiu.

Olhos de Ártemis se arregalaram em suas palavras, "Você não pode matá-la!" Ela gritou de seu trono.

As três irmãs mandaram um olhar duro em sua direção fazendo Ártemis recuar um pouco.

"Nós não decidimos o destino. Nós simplesmente guiá-lo até o fim. Agora o destino mudou. Enquanto algumas coisas permanecem as mesmas, algumas também mudaram. Thalia Grace não está destinada a ser a criança da profecia, Perseu Jackson é. Thalia Grace tem um papel importante a desempenhar, mas não como a criança da profecia, mas como a líder da caça. Zoe Nightshade pode aceitar a sua morte ou ser liberada de seu juramento das caçadoras. qualquer maneira, ela não deve ser um membro de a caça até o final desta noite com destino a ser corrigido novamente, a escolha é sua." As Parcas disseram em uníssono antes de desaparecer da sala do trono.

A sala ficou em silêncio após a saída das Parcas. Zeus olhou para Percy com raiva; sua filha deve ser o herói, não um feto de Poseidon ou Hades. Artemis estava olhando fixamente para frente quando percebeu que tinha perdido sua melhor amiga para a morte ou mortalidade.

Depois de um minuto Athena levantou-se, "Não podemos ignorar uma ordem dos próprios Destinos. Thalia deve se juntar aos caçadores e Zoe ou deve ser liberada de seu juramento de serviço para Ártemis ou ser morta.".

O rosto de Zoe era branco pálido como todo o seu mundo tinha sido virado de cabeça para baixo.

"Eu vou liberá-la de seu juramento. Nós não estamos matando Zoe." Ártemis disse com determinação antes de virar para Thalia, "Você está bem com a adesão à caça?".

Thalia assentiu rapidamente, uma expressão de alívio evidente em seu rosto.

"E a sua última tenente? Nós não podemos permitir que a filha de um Titã para andar livremente." Zeus disse enquanto olhando para Zoe com cautela.

"Ela pode vir para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue com Annabeth e eu" Percy disse dando um passo adiante como Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

"A filha de um Titã no Acampamento Meio-Sangue?" Zeus disse em descrença.

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram para o rei dos deuses, "não é dois milênios de serviço fiel a Lady Artemis suficiente para garantir a sua lealdade? Por seu raciocínio, a maioria do conselho não deve ser confiável, filho de Cronos.".

Rosto de Zeus avermelhou com raiva, "Observe a si mesmo quando você fala comigo semideus.".

Artemis se levantou, "Ela vai ficar na minha cabine. Ela é como uma filha para mim e eu vou tomá-la no acampamento e atestar a sua lealdade.".

Zeus continuou a encarar Percy por um minuto antes de voltar para o conselho: "Se isso é tudo então a reunião do Solstício de Inverno deste ano está completa, conselho demitido.".

Zeus e a maioria dos atletas olímpicos brilharam para fora de seus tronos, enquanto alguns ficaram para trás para falar com os semideuses.

O primeiro a se aproximar de Percy era Apollo, um sorriso megawatt estampado em seu rosto.

"Apollo", Percy disse calmamente antes de Apollo colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Devo-lhe grande momento, Perce. Qualquer coisa que você precisar no futuro, desde que seja dentro do meu poder, você só precisa dizer a palavra." Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Percy assentiu: "Obrigado Apollo.".

Apollo assentiu e percebeu Poseidon se aproximando, "Bem, eu vou deixá-lo a ele irmão, mas mais uma vez obrigado por salvar minha irmã bebê.".

Percy assentiu entorpecida enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram para a forma se aproximando de Poseidon. Apollo piscou para fora, enquanto Hades e Demeter rapidamente brilhou ao lado de Percy quando viram Poseidon chegar perto dele.

"O que você quer com meu filho?" Hades rosnou.

Poseidon ergueu as mãos, "Eu só preciso de uma palavra com ele.".

Hades estava prestes a pular de volta, mas Percy virou-se para seu pai: "É bom pai, ele só vai levar um minuto.".

Olhos de Hades estreitaram antes que ele assentiu e afastou-se, mas não fora do alcance da voz.

Poseidon olhou para Percy com cautela, "Eu só queria te dizer que eu sinto muito pela vida que o obrigaram a viver Perseus. Eu sei que eu perdi minha chance de ser seu pai, mas eu estava esperando que pudéssemos pelo menos estar em condições de falar.".

Percy olhou para o deus na frente dele antes de falar: "Por que você me ajudou a salvar Zoe?".

Poseidon era um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu após um minuto, "Eu estava esperando que pelo menos você parar de perder alguém próximo a você que eu poderia começar a ter algum tipo de relacionamento com você. Mesmo que você nunca vai me deixar ser seu pai, eu ainda me importo com você e irei ajudá-lo quando puder.".

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram quando ele estudou seu pai biológico para algum engano: "Muito bem Poseidon. Agradeço por me ajudar a salvar um amigo, mas ainda estamos muito longe de eu perdoar você. Mas acho que isso não vai ferir a ter um deus a menos olhando para me matar. Vamos ver o que acontece a partir daqui".

Poseidon assentiu tristemente: "Isso é tudo o que posso lhe pedir. Cuide-se Perseus." Ele disse que antes de se dissolver em uma brisa do mar.

Hades e Demeter voltaram-se para Percy como Demeter puxou seu neto para um abraço, "Você fez bem Percy. Lutando contra um Titã e segurando o céu, eu não sei se eu já estive tão orgulhosa." Ela disse antes de se virar para Hades, "Você vê o que eu quero dizer. Alimente aquele seu outro rapaz com um pouco de cereal e ele vai ser tão poderoso como Percy aqui.".

Hades revirou os olhos antes de colocar a mão no ombro de Percy, "Eu estou orgulhoso de você Perseus. Venha visitar sua mãe e eu uma vez que você se acomodou em campo.".

Percy assentiu: "Obrigado pai.".

Hades deu a seu filho um pequeno sorriso antes de ser engolido por uma sombra. Deméter sorriu calorosamente para seu neto antes de desaparecer em uma luz verde.

Percy virou-se para encontrar a sala do trono estava vazio, exceto por Artemis com Zoe em pé ao seu lado. Artemis tinha um olhar triste no rosto dela quando elas se aproximaram Percy.

"Zoe vão esperar lá fora com Thalia. Preciso de uma palavra rápida com Perseus." Artemis disse.

Zoe assentiu e saiu da sala do trono deixando Percy sozinho com Artemis.

"Sinto muito senhora Artemis, eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer." Percy disse se desculpando.

Artemis assentiu lentamente, "Eu sei que você não poderia ter previsto que isso aconteça, mas eu tenho um favor para lhe pedir Perseus.".

Percy olhou para a deusa um pouco surpreso, mas assentiu.

"Por favor, cuide de Zoe. Eu sei que ela pode mais do que cuidar de si mesma, mas ela vai ficar sozinha no acampamento e não quero perdê-la completamente. Muitos não confiam nela por causa de seu pai, assim como alguns não confiam em você por causa de seu pai." Artemis perguntou esperançosamente.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu vou ter certeza que ninguém mexe com ela. Ela é minha amiga e eu não deixo minha família e amigos se machucar.".

Artemis olhou para Percy séria "Tenho a sensação de que você vai precisar dela quando o tempo para a guerra vem; mantê-la perto como ela é uma amiga poderosa para ter para assistir a sua volta. Ela assistiu a minha durante os últimos dois milênios".

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu vou Lady Artemis, eu juro no Styx.".

Trovão retumbou fora da sala de trono, como Artemis olhou para Percy chocada antes que ela sorriu.

"Obrigada Perseus, você é um dos poucos bons homens que ainda restam por aí." Ela disse antes de se virar para sair da sala do trono com Percy arrastando atrás.

Uma vez fora, Artemis puxou Zoe para um abraço apertado como uma lágrima escapou de seu olho antes de colocar a mão no ombro de Thalia e desaparecendo em uma luz prateada.

Percy ficou um pouco nervoso para Zoe, "Desculpe Zoe, eu não esperava que isso acontecesse.".

Zoe olhou para ele: "E agora eu tenho que ir para o acampamento insuportável para quem sabe quanto tempo.".

Percy sorriu, "Mas no lado positivo, você começa a desfrutar de um pouco mais de tempo com um filho encantador de Hades que você só acontecerá a ter a sorte de ser seu amigo.".

Zoe olhou para Percy antes de ela riu, "é que honestamente deveria me fazer sentir melhor?".

Percy deu de ombros: "Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas de qualquer forma, você está presa comigo por um tempo.".

Zoe suspirou alto, "Talvez a morte teria sido uma melhor opção.".

Percy revirou os olhos, "Você está pronta para ir para o acampamento?".

"Nós temos que?" Zoe perguntou desanimada.

Percy encolheu os ombros, "Nós fazemos eventualmente, a menos que quer saborear raio de Zeus, mas eu suponho que nós poderíamos parar e pegar uma pizza no caminho...".

Zoe olhou para Percy, incrédula antes que ela deu de ombros, "Eu acho que vou adiar o inevitável por pelo menos mais uma hora.".

Percy sorriu, "Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso, eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos Milady?" Ele disse estendendo a mão.

Zoe revirou os olhos, mas pegou a mão dele de qualquer maneira antes de uma sombra tomou conta dos dois nas ruas do Olimpo.


	10. Amor Fraterno

Ch. 9

Percy acordou na manhã seguinte e tentou rolar para fora da cama, mas logo se viu no chão da cabine de Demeter; todo o seu corpo estava em uma dor muscular grande de sua batalha com Atlas e segurando o céu. Enquanto ele estava lá curtindo a dor e experiência livre de não se mover, seus pensamentos se voltaram para os eventos na sala do trono; ele agora era a criança da profecia, que mudou as coisas imensamente para ele, começando com o fato de que ele quase certamente morreria em menos de dois anos. Exatamente a recompensa que ele estava procurando, depois de enfrentar um Titã e segurando o céu para salvar uma deusa, pensou sarcasticamente. A única coisa boa que saiu de todo o calvário era que ele agora tinha um casal de amigos no acampamento. Ele e Annabeth tinha chegado mais perto e agora Zoe seria um campista, apesar de como ela estava infeliz com isso. Percy foi levado para fora de seus pensamentos por uma voz feminina preocupada chamando ele.

"Você está bem Percy? E o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" Katie perguntou como ela ajoelhou-se para ajudá-lo.

Percy gemeu quando ele deixou Katie puxá-lo para cima, "eu estou bem Katie, apenas ontem foi um longo dia".

Katie olhou para ele preocupada: "Então, eu levá-la que vocês resgataram Lady Artemis?".

"Sim, felizmente." Percy disse de volta, cansado.

Katie sorriu: "Você, Thalia e Annabeth estão bem?".

Percy balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Sim, elas são ambos bem, mas Thalia não será em torno do acampamento mais.".

"O quê? Por quê?" Ela perguntou confusa.

Percy suspirou e contou todos os eventos a partir da busca, sem pular um detalhe. Quando ele terminou, Katie estava olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"V... Você enfrentou um Titã e segurou o céu?" Ela perguntou em choque.

"Sim e isso suga." Percy respondeu simplesmente.

Katie balançou a cabeça e sorriu: "Você é algo mais Percy, mas eu estou feliz que você esteja do nosso lado.".

Percy sorriu e passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Katie, "Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado Katie, somos uma família. Agora, que tal um café da manhã, eu estou morrendo de fome.".

Katie não podia deixar de sorrir ao ouvir suas palavras enquanto se dirigiam para o refeitório. Quando eles chegaram, Percy notou que Zoe estava sentada sozinha na mesa de Artemis. Antes de ir para a mesa de Demeter, ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Vem sentar-se à mesa de Demeter, ninguém gosta de comer sozinho." Percy disse gentilmente.

Zoe olhou para ele: "Eu estou bem.".

Percy revirou os olhos, "Tudo bem, fique aqui com todos os seus amigos." Ele disse quando ele se levantou e caminhou até a mesa de Demeter e sentou-se ao lado de Katie.

Depois de fazer o seu sacrifício para os seus pais, avó e Hestia, Percy voltou para sua mesa como Quíron se levantou e pisou seus cascos para acalmar os ânimos. Muito para desgosto de Percy, Quíron contou toda a história da busca como todos olharam para Percy em reverência. Depois que ele terminou a história, Theo levantou de seu assento na mesa de Poseidon.

"Por que está a caçadora solitária aqui?", Perguntou ele.

"Zoe não é mais um membro da caça e já que ela não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, Perseus e Annabeth sugeriram que ela viesse para o acampamento." Quíron explicou.

"Quem é seu pai divino?" Perguntou Theo.

Quíron olhou para Zoe, que deu de ombros: "Ela é uma filha de Atlas". Quíron disse com um pouco de cautela.

"O quê? Jackson trouxe uma traidora desova de Titã em campo?" Theo gritou como um número de campistas levantou-se e juntou-se com seus gritos de protesto.

Quíron tentou trazer ordem para o pavilhão de jantar, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Assim como as coisas começaram a ficar fora de controle um grito de dor silenciou os campistas imediatamente. Theo estava em sua bunda com uma seta breu embutida em seu ombro.

Olhos de cada semideus na sala se voltaram para a mesa de Demeter onde Percy estava em cima dela, uma outra seta que visa Teseu e seus olhos em chamas com raiva.

"Sua lealdade foi atestada pela deusa Lady Artemis si mesma. Você ousa questionar a palavra de um atleta olímpico?" Percy rosnou para a sala de agora em silêncio.

Quíron estava olhando para Percy com cautela antes de se voltar para os campistas com uma expressão irritada, "todos sentem-se! Como Perseus disse, Artemis se atestou da lealdade de Zoe. Zoe não está em causa e a próxima pessoa para questioná-la terá punições severas." Quíron disse com raiva do seu lugar à frente do pavilhão.

"Agora acalme-se Perseus, não podemos estar com violência no meio do café da manhã." Quíron disse lentamente.

Percy balançou a cabeça como o arco desapareceu de sua mão. Voltou-se para Teseu com um olhar de ódio, "Isso é a greve de dois para você. Primeiro você atacou meu irmão e agora minha amiga. Greve três vai custar-lhe sua vida." Cuspiu no com os olhos arregalados, filho de Poseidon.

Percy pulou da mesa e continuou a olhar fixamente para o filho de Poseidon. Dentro de alguns segundos, ele foi acompanhado por Katie, Annabeth, Clarisse, os Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena e alguns outros.

"Você acha que esse campo pertence a você desovar do mar, mas isso não é mais verdade. Este acampamento pertence a nós agora." Percy rosnou apontando para si mesmo e seus amigos.

Teseu olhou para Percy como alguns campistas de Apollo vieram para trazê-lo para a enfermaria, "Isto não acabou Jackson.".

Percy sorriu, "Eu estou ansioso para isso.".

Uma vez que Teseu tinha ido embora, Percy agradeceu a aqueles que vieram e ficaram ao seu lado antes de se sentar à mesa de Demeter. Quando ele começou a comer, ele sentiu uma nova pessoa sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Que bom que se juntou a nós." Percy disse com um sorriso, não tirar os olhos do cereal.

"Cala a boca. Eu só não gosto de estar sendo observada." Zoe rosnou de volta.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Vovó me disse que você é bem-vinda a sentar-se aqui quando quiser. Ela sabia que sentada sozinha não seria muito divertido.".

Zoe não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco antes de começar a comer seu café da manhã.

Quebra de Linha

Para os próximos três dias Percy passou seu tempo ao redor do acampamento para conhecer Bianca e Nico melhor enquanto treiná-los em seus poderes. Bianca era natural no tiro com arco, enquanto Nico parecia fazer melhor com seus poderes divinos. Percy também tem que saber alguns dos campistas um pouco melhor. Desde o pequeno confronto no pavilhão de jantar, o campo parecia ter se dividido ao meio com a metade seguindo Teseu, enquanto o resto só fez sua própria coisa como Percy e seus amigos. Clarisse tinha se tornado como pária em sua cabine, como a única que não achava que Teseu era seu próximo salvador. Teseu manteve a distância de Percy com exceção de brilhos e baixos olhares fixos durante as refeições que Percy sempre devolvidos com sorrisos atrevidos, servindo apenas para enfurecer ainda mais o filho de Poseidon.

A única pessoa Percy viu quase nunca era Zoe. Ela raramente saía de sua cabine para outra coisa senão as refeições.

Após café da manhã Percy observou como Zoe voltou para a cabine de Artemis, seu humor era bastante fácil de ler, mesmo para um filho de Hades. Percy esperou até que ela estava de volta em sua cabine antes de fazer o seu caminho. Em vez de bater, ele sombra viajou para o outro lado da porta.

"O que você quer Perseus?" Zoe perguntou da cama em que ela estava deitada, olhando com expressão de tédio no teto.

"Oh, você sabe, apenas curioso para saber o que era tão interessante aqui que tem mantido você trancada desde que voltamos ao acampamento." Percy respondeu secamente.

Zoe balançou a cabeça, "Eu odeio isso aqui. Tenho saudades de minhas irmãs e minha vida na caça." Ela disse com tristeza.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "eu imaginei. Sinto muito que você tem que estar aqui.".

Zoe suspirou, "Não é culpa sua.".

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Que tal a gente ir a uma pequena aventura hoje?".

"Para onde exatamente? A parede de escalada emocionante ou talvez uma perigosa trilha dentro do bosque atrás do acampamento?" Zoe perguntou sarcasticamente.

Percy sorriu para ela e respondeu: "Eu prometo que vai ser muito mais perigoso do que isso. Além disso, o que você tem a perder? Vai perder um pouco da pintura prata descascando do teto?".

Zoe gemeu: "Eu não estou no clima Perseus.".

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Que tal um acordo. Se você não se divertir hoje, então eu vou deixar você voltar para o seu novo hobby emocionante de olhar fixamente no teto e não vou incomodá-la novamente. Mas se você se divertir, então você não pode mais me chamar de Perseus, você tem que me chamar de Percy".

Zoe se sentou e olhou Percy com os olhos apertados, "Eu poderia atirar em você com as setas até que você saia."

Percy sorriu para ela, "Apenas levante-se, vamos."

Zoe revirou os olhos, mas sentou-se, "Onde Perseus?" Ela perguntou em um tom irritado.

Percy ofereceu-lhe a mão: "Isso é para eu conhecer e você a descobrir."

Zoe balançou a cabeça e pegou a mão dele antes de serem engolidos por uma sombra. Quando reapareceram os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu.

"Por que estamos aqui?" Ela perguntou um pouco nervosa.

Percy apenas deu de ombros, "Eu preciso fazer uma parada rápida em primeiro lugar."

Zoe olhou em volta nervosamente, enquanto do lado fora dos portões do Palácio Hades. Percy desapareceu deixando Zoe sozinha no submundo e muito desconfortável. Um minuto depois, Percy reapareceu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe, eu precisava pegar algo fora do meu quarto." Percy disse casualmente.

Zoe olhou para ele, "Eu juro aos deuses que eu vou castrá-lo se você me deixar sozinha no submundo de novo."

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram, "Relaxe, era como se trinta segundos. Agora pegue minha mão e vamos estar ao nosso destino."

Zoe balançou a cabeça irritada antes de pegar sua mão. Quando saíram de uma sombra, Zoe estava confusa.

"Onde estamos?" Ela perguntou.

Percy sorriu, "Esta é a nossa, bem, na verdade, a sua pequena aventura para o dia." Percy disse, apontando para uma figura fazendo seu caminho em direção a eles. Quando era de três metros de distancia, o queixo de Zoe caiu. Sua amiga caída Phoebe estava fazendo seu caminho em direção a eles.

Zoe se virou para Percy em estado de choque, "Por que estamos aqui?"

Percy deu de ombros: "Você está deprimida. Então eu convenci meu pai a deixá-la passar o dia em Elysium com alguns de suas velhas amigas. Pensei que poderia animá-la um pouco."

Zoe olhou para Percy em choque antes que ela se lançou sobre ele, abordando-o em um abraço. Percy sorriu para finalmente ver a amiga feliz novamente.

"Muito obrigado Perseus." Zoe disse de onde sua cabeça foi enterrada em seu peito.

Phoebe estava ao lado deles sorrindo, "Fora da caça por apenas alguns dias e já encontrou um homem?"

Zoe separou-se de Percy, seu rosto um tom claro de vermelho como ela olhou para Phoebe.

Phoebe revirou os olhos, "Oh supere isso Zoe, eu só estou brincando. Além de que Jackson muito legal, bem para um homem de qualquer maneira."

Percy colocou a mão sobre o seu coração , "Phoebe, eu estou tão emocionado."

Phoebe riu com as palhaçadas de Percy antes de voltar para Zoe com um olhar: "Bem que você vai passar o dia ali de pé ou você vai dar a sua irmã morta um abraço?"

Zoe olhou para Phoebe confusa, "Você não é um fantasma?"

Phoebe sorriu: "Normalmente, mas o Senhor Hades deu a mim e o resto das meninas uma forma mais sólida para o dia, para que possamos ser como você. Ele disse que era a favor de um determinado filho dele."

Zoe sorriu e rapidamente abraçou sua amiga recentemente falecida. Quando ela se afastou, ela olhou para Percy, "Obrigada Perseus."

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Tínhamos um acordo Zoe. É PER-CY agora."

Zoe revirou os olhos, "Bem, obrigada Percy."

Percy sorriu e estendeu a mão: "Leve esta pérola. Você precisa sair até o final do dia. Apenas um passo na pérola e vai transportá-la de volta para a cabana de Artemis no Acampamento Meio-Sangue."

Zoe sorriu e pegou a pérola antes de abraçar Percy novamente. Quando ela se afastou Percy apenas deu seu sorriso torto antes de ser engolido por uma sombra. Quando ele sorriu para ela, Zoe sentiu seu coração vibrar um pouco pela primeira vez em milênios, algo que fez seus olhos se arregalarem antes de se voltar para Phoebe, que estava chamando algumas outras caçadoras caídas para elas.

Quebra de Linha

Zoe voltou no final do seu dia em Elysium se sentindo muito melhor do que ela tinha desde que ela tinha deixado a caça. À conversa com todas as irmãs que ela perdeu em mais de seus anos na caça ajudou a aliviar um pouco de sua depressão. Ela também foi surpreendida como muitas das antigas caçadoras tinha coisas boas a dizer sobre Percy. Ele subestimou sua popularidade entre as caçadoras caídas depois que ele começou seu treinamento de tiro com arco.

Zoe começou a caminhar em direção ao pavilhão de jantar quando ela foi detida por Annabeth, que estava correndo em direção à arena de luta de espadas.

"Onde você vai? Não é hora para o jantar?" Zoe perguntou confusa.

Annabeth sorriu: "É, mas Teseu desafiou Percy para uma luta de espadas. Não há poderes, ele afirma que vai constranger Percy na frente de todo o acampamento."

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram antes de um sorriso maligno lentamente rastejou em seu rosto. Ela seguiu Annabeth para a arena onde a maioria dos campistas já estavam sentados e esperando ansiosamente a luta. Quíron estava perto do meio da arena, enquanto Teseu estava na armadura de batalha. Percy, por outro lado foi preguiçosamente deitado de costas com roupas comuns, do outro lado da arena ao olhar entediado.

Uma vez que todos estavam sentados, Percy finalmente se levantou como Quíron acalmou os ânimos.

"As regras para a luta não há poderes. Não haverá mortes e as mutilações, deve ser mantidas a um mínimo. A luta será a render-se ou incapacidade". Quíron anunciou à arena.

Quíron acenou para os dois combatentes antes de gritar "Começar!"

Teseu caminhou confiantemente em direção ao centro da arena olhando duramente para Percy, "Onde está sua arma desova de Hades?"

Percy sorriu, "Contra você, eu não preciso de uma."

Rosto de Teseu ficou vermelho de raiva quando ele soltou um grito de guerra antes de carregar em Percy. Ele cortou descontroladamente enquanto Percy abaixou, se esquivou e tecida longe de cada greve. Teseu continuou a pressionar, a raiva crescendo como ele não conseguiu tocar Percy.

"Lute comigo seu covarde!" Teseu berrou.

Percy sorriu quando ele pulou para trás de um golpe selvagem, "Por quê? Acho que todo mundo está se divertindo vendo você fazer um tolo fora de si mesmo."

Teseu avançou e fez um corte selvagem na cabeça de Percy. A mão de Percy disparou, empurrando a parte plana da lâmina com sua mão e fazendo Teseu tropeçar para frente. Percy deu um passo para trás e agarrou a parte de trás da armadura de Teseu, puxando forte e enviando o filho de Poseidon de costas no chão.

Teseu ficou de pé em um acesso de raiva, "Lute comigo covarde! É por isso que seu pai piedoso verdadeiro abandonou você! Você não passa de um covarde!"

Teseu cobrou para a frente, mas não antecipou Percy a conhecer sua carga. Ele tentou cortar Percy, mas Percy já estava dentro de sua greve como ele bateu a espada de Teseu de sua mão, fazendo a espada cair com um barulho no chão. Olhos de Teseu se arregalaram enquanto Percy agarrou sua placa no peito e atirou-o ao chão.

"Levanta-te covarde! Lute comigo! Faça o seu pai Poseidon orgulhoso." Percy gritou quando ele pegou a espada de Teseu e jogou-a para ele. "Vamos espuma do mar, me mostre seu poder!"

Teseu pegou sua espada e cobrou novamente tentando empalar Percy com uma facada rápida, mas Percy girou para a direita e chutou a espada estendida para fora de sua mão.

"Vá! Pegue sua arma! Mostre-me por que você acha que deve executar este acampamento!" Percy gritou como Teseu rapidamente correu para sua espada.

Quando chegou a sua espada, Teseu olhou para Percy com cautela antes de notar os campistas rindo nas arquibancadas, todos rindo dele.

Teseu cobrou em Percy, tentando trazer sua espada para baixo no topo da cabeça de Percy, mas congelou quando as mãos de Percy subiu e pegou a lâmina entre as palmas das suas mãos. Teseu tentou forçar a lâmina para baixo, mas mal conseguia movê-lo, uma pequena quantidade de sangue começou a escorrer das mãos de Percy.

"Patético". Percy rosnou antes de enviar um potente chute no estômago de Teseu. Teseu cambaleou para trás e perdeu a espada quando ele fez. Percy pegou a espada e girou-a na mão enquanto se aproximava do filho agora com medo de Poseidon.

"Dá-se ainda espuma do mar?" Percy perguntou como ele olhou para Teseu.

"Nunca!" Teseu rosnou quando disparou para a frente, a luta contra Percy no chão.

Os dois semideuses rolaram algumas vezes antes de Teseu acabou em cima de Percy. Ele balançou um soco forte no rosto de Percy, mas bateu no chão como Percy virou a cabeça. Percy empurrou Teseu de volta e usou os pés para lançar o semideus para trás.

Percy ficou em pé como Teseu cobrado para ele de novo, jogando um soco selvagem que Percy pegou em sua mão. Percy enviou um poderoso golpe no antebraço de Teseu, quebrando-o com uma crise doentia, sem nunca soltar o punho.

Teseu gritou de dor quando ele caiu de joelhos. Percy torceu o punho como Teseu gritava em agonia quando ele forçou seu braço já quebrado a torcer.

"Rendimento!" Percy gritou.

"Nunca", Teseu choramingou.

Percy balançou a cabeça antes de dar um soco duro para o lado da cabeça de Teseu fazendo-o desabar no chão inconsciente.

Percy virou-se para os espectadores atônitos, "Esse é o seu herói? Isso é que você acha que irá protegê-lo? Todos vocês podem ser grandes heróis. Mas nenhum herói jamais foi lembrado como a pessoa que seguiu alguém por perto treinar-se para estar pronto e todos vocês podem alcançar a grandeza na batalha. Mas você nunca vai conseguir nada, enquanto você se esconde na sombra de algum cretino arrogante como ele." Percy gritou para os campistas de olhos arregalados.

Percy olhou para Quíron, que estava sorrindo com orgulho para ele: "Bem feito Perseus. Acho que foi um bom tempo."

Percy sorriu e saiu da arena sem dizer uma palavra.

Zoe ficou chocada com o que viu na arena. Ela sabia que Percy era poderoso e hábil, mas ele fez uma criança dos três grandes olhar como um mortal lutando contra um deus. Ela recuperou sua inteligência e rapidamente seguiu Percy para fora da arena. Assim como ela estava prestes a gritar para ele abrandar, ele desapareceu em uma sombra.

Ela amaldiçoou antes de ela gritou quando sentiu alguém agarrar seu ombro e desaparecer com ela. Ela reapareceu no topo das rochas que compõem o punho de Zeus com um discreto Percy ao lado dela. Ela rapidamente deu um soco forte no seu ombro.

"Não faça isso!" Ela rosnou para ele.

Percy esfregou seu ombro, "Desculpe, mas eu vi você me seguir, mas eu não quero falar com nenhum dos campistas agora."

Zoe sorriu enquanto ele esfregava seu ombro, "Bem, isso foi sem dúvida interessante."

Percy deu de ombros: "Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ele estava me cutucando todo o dia para uma luta. Era hora de colocá-lo em seu lugar na frente de todos."

Zoe sorriu, "Sim, certamente foi, mas eu duvido que ele vai mudar."

"Eu realmente não me importo com o que ele faz, mas espero que as pessoas vão começar a pensar por si mesmos, em vez de seguir suas ordens." Percy respondeu.

Zoe assentiu: "De qualquer maneira, foi certamente divertido."

Percy sorriu: "Foi não foi o suficiente sobre essa pequena luta estúpida; Como foi seu dia no submundo?"

Zoe sorriu: "Foi perfeito. Era muito bom ver alguns dos meus velhos amigos."

"Então você vai talvez sair de sua cabine de vez em quando?" Percy perguntou esperançosamente.

Zoe olhou para Percy um pouco: "Eu ainda não gosto de estar aqui."

"Nem eu, mas pelo menos por agora, nós estamos juntos. Além disso, posso esgueirar-nos daqui praticamente a qualquer hora que quiser. Se você vem ficar comigo, eu vou trazê-la de volta para Elysium como sempre que posso ." Percy disse, esperançoso.

Zoe suspirou: "Tudo bem, mas é melhor você tirar a gente daqui muito; Que eu realmente odeio esse lugar."

"Negócio", disse Percy feliz.

Zoe assentiu e sentou-se sobre as rochas, enquanto olhava para o céu escurecendo lentamente. Percy sentou-se ao lado dela e se juntou a ela em olhando para o céu.

"Percy, por que você se importa?" Zoe perguntou curiosa.

"Preocupe-se com o quê?" Ele respondeu confuso.

"Manter-me feliz aqui no acampamento. Não é sua culpa que eu estou aqui. Você salvou a minha vida, mas não é como se você sabia que eu ia ser forçada a deixar a caçada." Zoe respondeu como ela olhou para Percy procurando sua reação.

Percy ficou em silêncio por um minuto, enquanto olhava para o céu.

"Você sabe o que a grande profecia diz?" Percy perguntou em voz baixa.

Zoe ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas balançou a cabeça, "Eu não sei as linhas, é um segredo muito bem guardado pelos deuses."

Percy suspirou;

_"Um meio-sangue, dos deuses antigos filho,_

_Chegará aos dezesseis apesar de empecilhos_

_Num sono sem fim o mundo estará_

_E a alma do herói, a lâmina maldita ceifará_

_Uma escolha seus dias vai encerrar_

_O Olimpo preservar ou arrasar."_

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram enquanto Percy recitou a profecia. Antes que ela pudesse falar, Percy continuou.

"Quando meu pai me adotou, ele me colocou em treinamento para ser a criança da profecia. Sei que ele gosta de mim, mas quando ele me pegou, ele estava basicamente me treinando para morrer salvando Olimpo. Então por quatro anos eu treinava todos os dias para se tornar o melhor guerreiro que eu poderia ser. Sem tempo para quaisquer outros do que os meus amigos treinadores. Ninguém para conversar com que estava vivo além de alguns deuses. Agora que eu sei que eu sou a criança profecia, eu sei que os meus dias são contados. Mas nos meus 14 anos de vida, eu realmente nunca tive um amigo de verdade. Fiz alguns amigos aqui no acampamento, mas eu não acho que eu confio em nenhum deles completamente. Eu não sei por que, mas eu confio em você. Algo me diz que eu posso. Assim, para no entanto muitos dias que me resta para viver, eu quero fazer o que puder para aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho e eu não posso fazer isso se um dos meus amigos é miserável." Percy explicou suavemente.

Zoe sentou-se nas rochas, enquanto ela ouvia Percy falar. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda no peito com o pensamento de Percy moribundo. Ela pensou sobre a vida que ele viveu até agora e como curto o tempo restante poderia ser.

"Percy, a profecia não significa necessariamente que você vai morrer. Profecias tem duplo sentido e eles quase nunca acontecem como pensamos que eles vão." Zoe tentou explicar.

Percy suspirou quando ele colocou se de volta nas rochas e ficou olhando para o céu à noite, "Eu sei que, mas _'uma única escolha deverá terminar seus dias'_ não exatamente tem um monte de significados. Está tudo bem apesar de tudo. Se a minha vida significa que todos mais podem viver, então eu estou mais do que disposto a dar-lhe."

"Como você pode dizer isso? Você não quer viver?" Zoe perguntou preocupada.

"É claro que eu gostaria de viver, mas eu não vou deixar meus amigos e família morrer em meu lugar. Quando eu estava treinando, o melhor amigo que eu tinha era Aquiles. Ele me contou as histórias de sua vida e seu maior arrependimento não foi que ele morreu em batalha, mas que ele morreu em uma batalha por uma causa que ele nem sequer acreditava. Ele estava feliz em morrer lutando ao lado de seus companheiros gregos, mas não em uma guerra que foi iniciada sobre algum concurso de beleza estúpida entre deusas. Eu sei o que é esta guerra é sobre e se é assim que minha vida vai acabar, então eu não posso pensar de uma maneira melhor morrer do que defender os mais próximos ao meu coração. A vida razão vale a pena viver é ter as coisas deste mundo que se vale a pena morrer." Percy disse calmamente.

Zoe olhou para Percy em estado de choque enquanto ele estava deitado sobre as rochas, os olhos fixos nas estrelas acima. Ela não conseguia se livrar da terrível dor em seu peito enquanto ela pensava sobre Percy moribundo. Sem pensar, ela se colocou de volta nas rochas antes que ela fugiu até Percy e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Sentiu-o tenso no início, antes de relaxar novamente.

Zoe ficou chocada com suas próprias ações, mas ela também não mexeu a cabeça do ombro de Percy. A verdade era que ela gostava de estar perto dele e além de seu batimento cardíaco de corrida, nunca me senti mais relaxada e segura em contanto que ela pudesse se lembrar do que em seu lugar aninhada perto dele.

"Você me salvou de minha profecia Percy, eu não vou deixar a próxima levá-lo, não importa o que aconteça." Ela sussurrou baixinho antes de um silêncio confortável envolveu os dois enquanto olhavam para as estrelas juntos.


	11. Capturar a Bandeira

Ch. 10

(4 meses depois)

Percy ficou na defensiva, permitindo que o seu adversário para continuar atacando enquanto ele usou sua espada para se defender dos ataques com relativa facilidade. Ele tentou fazer parecer que ele estava se esforçando, mas ele sabia que não era muito bom em atuar.

"Porra Percy, você vai tentar?" Zoe gritou quando ela virou a lâmina em suas pernas.

Percy pulou sobre sua lâmina e pisou para trás antes que Zoe poderia atacar novamente.

"Estou tentando Zoe. Que queres que eu faça?" Percy perguntou em um tom irritado.

Zoe rosnou quando ela pulou para frente com um soco visando seu abdômen. Percy pisou para o lado e fez um furto tímido para suas pernas.

Zoe golpeou a lâmina de lado, "Eu não preciso de você para pegar leve comigo Perseus. Apenas lute comigo." Ela assobiou para ele.

Percy estreitou os olhos enquanto Zoe se lançou para frente novamente. Desta vez, Percy entrou no ataque, golpeando fora sua lâmina quando fechou, usando a mão livre para empurrá-la fora de balanço ele chutou as pernas para fora debaixo dela. Antes que ela pudesse bater no chão, ele colocou a mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça para protegê-la da queda.

"Você disse que queria aprender a manejar uma espada. Vou te ensinar, mas você precisa estar disposta a aprender da maneira que eu sei como ensiná-la." Percy disse como ele ofereceu a mão.

Zoe contragosto tomou sua mão, "Eu não preciso ser mimada." Ela resmungou.

Percy balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu um pouco, "Eu não vou mimar você eu prometo. Você não percebe, mas cada vez que treinamos eu pego a intensidade de um entalhe. Isto é exatamente como eu era quando eu aprendi e eu reclamei exatamente. como você está reclamando Felizmente para você, eu sou muito melhor do que Aquiles; questioná-lo e ele passa uma hora batendo-lhe ao redor da arena com a palma da sua lâmina.".

Zoe assentiu lentamente, "Eu sinto muito, eu só não gosto de me sentir fraca. Que eu não deveria ter agarrado em você.".

"Você é tudo, menos fraca Zoe e você sabe disso. Que eu estaria para a luta da minha vida se você estivesse usando facas de caça. Você só precisa ser paciente, é uma nova arma para você e você está apenas mal aprender a usá-lo." Percy disse.

Zoe sorriu: "Você está certo, eu iria limpar o chão com você se eu tivesse minhas facas de caça.".

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, "Eu pensei que eu me lembrava à última longarina terminando um pouco diferente.".

Zoe fez uma careta, "Todo mundo tem sorte de vez em quando.".

Percy riu, "O que quer que lhe ajuda a dormir à noite Zoe.".

Antes de Zoe pudesse responder, o som de uma trompa de caça à distância causou para Zoe congelar. Percy olhou para o rosto da amiga e sorriu: "Vai. Podemos terminar isso mais tarde.".

Zoe sorriu para ele antes de correr para fora da arena e para as fronteiras do acampamento.

Percy balançou a cabeça sorrindo antes de uma sombra tomou conta dele, levando-o para fora da arena.

Zoe correu direto para as fronteiras do acampamento onde ela viu um grupo de adolescentes em parkas prata e botas de combate a serem levadas para o acampamento por uma familiarizada menina de olhos de prata aparentando ter doze anos de idade.

Quando Artemis viu Zoe se aproximando, um enorme sorriso esticou em toda a face da deusa antes que ela rapidamente tomou conta de sua ex-tenente em um abraço apertado.

"Eu perdi a minha velha amiga." Artemis disse enquanto deixava Zoe ir.

"Tem sido um longo tempo minha senhora." Zoe disse com um sorriso: "O que a traz para o acampamento?".

Expressão Artemis 'escureceu, "Há coisas preocupantes ocorrendo com os Titãs e seu exército. Mas isso será discutido mais tarde. Primeiro eu gostaria de saber como as coisas têm sido para você desde que você foi forçada a vir aqui." Ela disse antes de se virar para Thalia, "Por favor, traga as meninas na minha cabine para arrumar, vamos estar aqui por alguns dias.".

Thalia balançou a cabeça, "É claro minha senhora.".

Artemis colocou a mão no ombro de Zoe e teletransportado-las em um bosque perto do punho de Zeus. Artemis sentou-se em uma pedra e fez um gesto para Zoe se juntar a ela.

"Como as coisas foram no acampamento?" Artemis pediu com um pouco de tristeza.

Zoe suspirou, "Eu sinto falta da caça." Ela disse que antes de sua expressão se iluminou um pouco, "Mas foi tudo bem minha senhora. Na primeira, foi miserável, mas as coisas lentamente ficaram melhores.".

Artemis levantou uma sobrancelha.

Zoe deu de ombros: "Quando os campistas descobriram quem era meu pai, eles estavam prontos para me jogar para fora do acampamento. Aquele moleque arrogante de Poseidon estava levando até que Percy colocou uma seta em seu ombro no meio do café da manhã. Depois disso, um número de campistas tem apoiado Percy e, desde então, ninguém disse uma palavra sobre quem é meu pai." Ela explicou.

"Como se atreve aquele garoto insolente questionar a sua lealdade?" Artemis rosnou quando ela se levantou em um acesso de raiva.

Zoe riu com a reação de sua senhora, "Ele raramente sai de sua cabine mais milady. Ele não vale o trabalho de transformá-lo em um jackelope.".

Artemis olhou para Zoe confusa.

O sorriso de Zoe virou travesso, "Mais tarde naquele dia, ele teve a brilhante idéia de desafiar Percy a uma luta na frente do acampamento. Era uma luta sem poderes, apenas armas. Ele planejava humilhar Percy na frente do acampamento.".

Raiva de Artemis desapareceu e ela riu, "Eu assumo que Perseus colocá-lo em seu lugar?".

O sorriso de Zoe se arregalou, "Percy lutou com ele sem uma arma e o humilhou na frente de todo o acampamento. Desde aquele dia, ele raramente sai de sua cabine para nada, mas as refeições.".

Artemis riu com a imagem de Percy derrotando o filho de Poseidon, sem uma arma. Ela olhou para a amiga mais próxima para ver um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Então, você e Perseus se tornaram amigos?" Artemis perguntou curiosa.

Zoe assentiu: "Há alguns campistas que eu posso tolerar, mas eu diria que Percy é o único amigo de verdade que eu tenho aqui. Ele tem feito muito para fazer minha transição da caça tão fácil quanto possível.".

Artemis olhou para Zoe confusa, "O que você quer dizer?".

Zoe sorriu: "Nos primeiros dias, eu me recusei a sair de sua cabine. Mas no terceiro dia, Percy me convenceu a deixar o campo com ele. Ele me surpreendeu ao me trazer para o submundo e até convenceu o pai a deixar-me para passar o dia em Elysium com Phoebe e pelo resto de nossas irmãs caídas. Ele me trouxe lá para vê-las algumas vezes desde então também.".

"Mas isso é contra as leis antigas." Artemis disse chocada.

A expressão de Zoe escureceu, "E por que ele se preocupa com isso? Qual será o seu pai faz? Matá-lo? Então, quem estaria lá para morrer para que todos possamos viver?" Ela disse amargamente.

Olhos de Artemis se arregalaram: "O que você está falando Zoe?".

"Eu sei a profecia milady, Percy me disse;" uma única escolha deverá terminar seus dias "não tem um monte de significados." Zoe disse um pouco triste.

Artemis foi congelada por um minuto, "Percy disse a profecia?".

Zoe assentiu: "Sim. Sou amiga dele e ele precisava de alguém para conversar sobre isso com ele. Todo mundo age como ele deve ser honrado por ser o filho profecia, mas isso é uma porcaria. Ninguém que sabia o que a profecia realmente disse estaria disposto a tomar essa responsabilidade, exceto Percy. Ele está disposto a dar sua vida para salvar todos estes campistas arrogantes e até mesmo os deuses, a maioria dos quais poderiam se importar menos sobre ele." Ela cuspiu com raiva.

"Zoe, é culpa de ninguém que Percy estava destinado a ser a criança profecia." Artemis disse chocada com a sua raiva.

"Eu sei que a minha senhora, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que gostar." Zoe disse amargamente.

Artemis olhou para Zoe um pouco chocada, "Eu vejo acampamento mudou você. Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você estaria tão chateada com a perspectiva de um homem morrendo.".

"Percy não é como os homens que odeio. Maioria dos meninos aqui tenta paquerar ou bater em mim, mas Percy me trata com respeito. Ele nunca flertou com ou bater em mim nem uma vez e ele tem a minha volta quando eu preciso dele, mas não acho que ele precisa para me proteger também. Ele é a única pessoa que eu realmente gosto de estar aqui no acampamento". Zoe explicou séria.

Artemis sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Zoe, "Estou feliz por você ter alguém que você pode confiar em campo Zoe. Eu esperava que você iria ficar perto de Perseus... Ele teve uma vida difícil e precisa de alguém que possa confiar".

Zoe sorriu quando se lembrou de quando Percy disse que ela era a única pessoa que ele confiava plenamente no acampamento.

"Então, o que a trouxe para o acampamento minha senhora?" Zoe perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

Artemis suspirou, "Aparentemente, o Exército Titã descobriu entradas ao Labirinto e pai acredita que eles podem usá-lo para atacar o acampamento. Estamos aqui para discutir com Quíron e os líderes das cabines o que fazer a seguir sobre um possível ataque ao acampamento.".

"Existe uma entrada dentro do campo?" Perguntou Zoe.

"Nós não sabemos, nós estávamos esperando para descobrir, enquanto estamos aqui." Artemis respondeu.

Zoe assentiu: "Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?".

Artemis sorriu, "pelo menos alguns dias. Tempo suficiente para estender as vitórias consecutivas das caçadoras em capturar a bandeira."

Zoe sorriu para a confiança da deusa: "Não tenha tanta certeza milady, Não há uma única caçadora que pode derrotar Percy em combate... Nem mesmo se elas se uniram contra ele; Claro que vou estar do lado dos campistas para uma vez também."

"Bem, talvez eu vou precisar me juntar aos meus caçadores no jogo também. Eu não posso deixar o nosso invencibilidade ter fim porque os campistas conseguiram roubar minha tenente de mim." Artemis disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu acho que eu gostaria muito de ver você e Percy lutar minha senhora. Ele pode ser o primeiro a fornecer um desafio para você." Zoe disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Olhos de Artemis se arregalaram, "Você acha que Percy pode me derrotar?"

Zoe balançou a cabeça: "Não, mas eu acho que você vai ter uma surpresa com o quão habilidoso ele é em combate. Que eu nunca iria admitir isso para ele, mas se ele quisesse ele poderia limpar o chão comigo independentemente das armas utilizadas."

Artemis sorriu, "Eu vou ter a certeza de encontrar Percy durante o jogo, então."

Zoe assentiu, mas olhou para Artemis cuja expressão ficou séria novamente.

"Você acha que a irmã de Percy iria considerar juntar-se a caça? Eu queria perguntar a ela desde que a vi no Maine." Artemis pediu séria.

Zoe parecia desconfortável antes de responder: "Eu acho que ela pode, mas gostaria de pedir que você não perguntasse a ela ainda." Ela disse que um pouco de cautela.

"E por que isso? Perseus disse que ficaria feliz se ela se juntou." Artemis perguntou chocada com a resposta de Zoe.

Zoe suspirou, "Eu acho que ela faria uma grande caçadora, mas eu gostaria de pedir que você não pedir, até depois do conflito com os Titãs. Que Percy não tem um monte de pessoas próximas a ele, mas seu irmão e irmã são tudo para ele. Se ele vai morrer no próximo ano e meio, então eu não quero que ele perca alguém que significa muito para ele. Ele nunca iria pedir-lhe para não contar a sua irmã ou não aderir, mas eu sei que ele ficaria triste se ele a perdeu para a caça."

Artemis ficou em silêncio enquanto pensava sobre as palavras de Zoe. Depois de um minuto, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Eu vou esperar para perguntar a ela. Perseus tem feito muito por mim e eu não me sentiria bem para roubar a felicidade daquele homem bom que eu conheci no último milênio."

Zoe baixou a cabeça: "Obrigado minha senhora."

Artemis sorriu: "Vamos voltar para o acampamento; suas irmãs sentem a sua falta."

Quebra de Linha

Zoe sentou na cadeira de Artemis em torno da mesa de ping-pong, enquanto Thalia se sentou na cadeira Zeus como o resto dos conselheiros das cabines arquivados na sala de guerra improvisada na casa grande. Uma vez que todos estavam sentados Quíron ergueu a mão para silenciar os conselheiros.

"Esta reunião do conselho de guerra foi convocada para discutir a possibilidade de um ataque ao acampamento através do Labirinto. Enviamos uma pequena busca para tentar localizar uma entrada na cidade. Até descobrirmos o que fazer a seguir, Lady Artemis e as caçadoras vão ficar no acampamento para ajudar com as defesas em caso de um ataque de surpresa." Quíron explicou.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, Artemis falou: "Desculpe-me Quíron, mas onde está Perseus?"

"Perseus não é um líder de cabine aqui no acampamento que ele não foi convidado para a reunião." Quíron disse com um pouco de cautela.

Olhos de Artemis se estreitaram, mas antes que pudesse falar, uma voz interrompeu.

"Nós não precisamos daquela aberração! Ele não é nada senão perigoso." Teseu gritou antes de seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que tinha acabado de cortar uma deusa que odeia homens.

Olhos de Artemis brilharam com raiva antes que ela estalou os dedos. Em um flash de luz prata, de olhos arregalados, filho de Poseidon foi transformado em um pequeno animal, como um coelho com chifres em cima de sua cabeça.

A sala ficou em silêncio, com exceção de Zoe e Thalia que ambas caíram na gargalhada histérica.

Quíron olhou nervosamente para Artemis, "Lady Artemis, eu preferiria não ter de explicar ao Senhor Poseidon que seu filho tornou-se um pequeno animal."

Artemis acenou com a mão com desdém, "Relaxe Quíron, vou transformá-lo de volta, uma vez que a reunião acabar. Sua contribuição será muito melhor nesta forma. Agora alguém por favor pode convocar Perseus, eu preferiria ter um semideus masculino que eu gosto para tomar participação neste encontro".

Quíron assentiu, "Alguém pode ir encontrar Perseus, para que possamos continuar?"

Thalia se levantou, "Eu vou pegar ele, eu estive ansiosa para ver o meu primo de qualquer maneira."

Cinco minutos depois, Thalia e Percy entraram na sala de guerra rindo com o outro antes dos olhos de Percy desembarcaram na jackelope sentado na cadeira de Poseidon. Seus olhos foram a Artemis antes de ele sorrir, "Bom trabalho Lady Artemis, eu não posso deixar de elogiar as melhorias que você fez."

Artemis riu baixinho antes de recuperar a compostura. Ela estalou os dedos conjurando uma cadeira para Percy sentar-se.

Percy inclinou a cabeça à deusa: "Obrigado Lady Artemis."

Artemis assentiu e voltou a Quiron, que explicou o objetivo da reunião novamente. Percy levantou a mão a meio caminho através de seu discurso parar Quiron.

"Sim, eu já sei onde a entrada do Labirinto é." Percy disse casualmente.

Todos olharam para Percy em choque antes de Zoe falou: "O que quer dizer que você sabe onde ele está? Por que você não mencioná-lo?"

Percy deu de ombros: "Porque ninguém perguntou. Eu sou um filho de Hades... Temos um talento especial para encontrar túneis e passagens subterrâneas, que encontrei a entrada como uma semana depois de estar aqui, mas achei que seria melhor se os campistas não fez saber sobre ele. Presumi que Quiron e os deuses já sabiam onde estava".

Artemis balançou a cabeça: "Agora você vê porque você precisa do semideus mais poderoso no acampamento incluído no seu conselho de guerra? Enviou uma missão para a cidade por nada."

Os olhos de Quíron se arregalaram, "Devo Mensagem Iris para Clarisse de uma só vez. Continuar a reunião, eu vou estar de volta em breve."

Artemis se virou para os conselheiros balançando a cabeça: "Onde é a entrada Perseus?"

"Entre algumas pedras perto do punho de Zeus. É um aperto, mas o símbolo delta é claramente visível cerca de cinco metros de." Percy respondeu.

Artemis assentiu, "Eu preciso de você para me levar até lá, logo após esta reunião."

Percy balançou a cabeça, "É claro Lady Artemis",

"Thalia, por favor, traga o nosso pequeno amigo Teseu a minha cabine. Diga às meninas que elas podem brincar com ele, mas não matá-lo ... ainda."

Thalia sorriu maliciosamente enquanto pegava o jackelope pelo cangote e correu para fora da sala de guerra.

"O resto de vocês podem sair, mas alguém por favor aguarde a volta de Quíron." Artemis disse antes de acenar Percy a segui-la.

Uma vez fora, Artemis colocou a mão no ombro de Percy como eles desapareceram em uma luz prateada. Eles reapareceram na frente do punho de Zeus. Percy foi até as rochas e deslizou entre duas rochas com Artemis logo atrás dele. Percy apontou para frente, onde o símbolo delta brilhava suavemente sob o luar.

Percy seguiu Artemis fora das rochas onde ela parou, "Obrigada Perseus, vou informar Olimpo disso em breve."

Percy assentiu e fez a caminhar de volta para o acampamento, mas Artemis colocou a mão no peito dele para impedi-lo.

"Eu preciso falar com você por um minuto." Artemis disse séria.

Percy engoliu um pouco, mas concordou.

"Quais são seus pensamentos sobre Zoe?" Artemis pediu estoicamente.

Percy olhou para ela confuso, "Hum, ela é minha amiga. Isto não é tudo bem com você?"

Artemis balançou a cabeça: "Isso é a extensão de seus sentimentos?"

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram antes que ele riu, "Você não tem nada com que se preocupar Lady Artemis. Zoe é provavelmente a minha melhor amiga no acampamento, mas eu não estou exatamente procurando alguém para namorar."

Artemis levantou uma sobrancelha, "E por que isso?"

A expressão de Percy ficou séria, "Eu acho que você está bem ciente porque Lady Artemis. Ele não faria muito sentido ficar muito perto de alguém apenas para morrer em pouco mais de um ano. Além disso, Zoe é um pouco fora do meu alcance ."

Expressão Artemis suavizou, "Perseus, profecias nunca são certas. Você conseguiu salvar Zoe da dela. Não perca a esperança."

"Eu não perdi a esperança, mas eu também tenho que pensar de forma realista. Não importa o que eu faço, tudo o que é suposto acontecer, vai acontecer. Se eu morrer, então que assim seja. Pelo menos eu sei que eu morri por algo que vale a pena." Percy explicou sério.

A deusa balançou a cabeça com um olhar impressionado em seu rosto, "Você é um herói muito corajoso Perseus. Muitos não teriam a coragem de enfrentar seu destino destemidamente como você é."

Percy apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

Artemis olhou com curiosidade: "O que você quis dizer quando disse que Zoe estava fora da seu alcance?"

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram com a questão antes de ele franziu a testa um pouco, "Por favor, não leve a mal, mas Lady Artemis, Zoe é muito bonita, enquanto o meu padrasto fez com que eu nunca ganharia nenhum concurso de beleza na minha vida curta."

Artemis franziu a testa em sua resposta: "Suas cicatrizes mostram apenas as lutas que você superou em sua vida. Não ache que eles tiram nada de você. Eu só perguntei sobre Zoe porque fui surpreendida pela forma como ela falou com carinho de você, mas eu sou feliz que vocês dois têm crescido perto. Se ela é forçada a ficar de fora da minha caça, é reconfortante saber que ela tem alguém como você para vê-la".

"Você não tem nada com que se preocupar de qualquer maneira, com exceção de mim, Zoe deixou bem claro para o acampamento ela ainda carrega uma forte aversão aos homens." Percy explicou.

Artemis assentiu com aprovação: "É bom saber que ela ainda tem o mesmo gosto para os homens e a capacidade de reconhecer um dos raros bons."

Percy sorriu com as palavras dela: "Isso é muito gentil da sua parte Lady Artemis."

Artemis sorriu antes de ele se transformou em um sorriso: "Você deve preparar-se para a luta de sua vida amanhã à noite. Zoe tomou sobre si mesma para me informar que você pode ser o primeiro adversário mortal, digno de mim. Vou jogar com os meus caçadores capture a bandeira".

Percy empalideceu com suas palavras antes que ele fez uma careta, "Eu vou matá-la quando a vejo."

Sorriso Artemis cresceu, "Eu recomendo que você salve a sua energia. Não tenho planos de ir fácil com você." Ela disse antes que ela agarrou o ombro de Percy e teletransportado de volta para a área da cabine no acampamento".

Quebra de Linha

Percy sentou-se em um ramo com vista para a clareira onde a bandeira de sua equipe ficou de fora no aberto. Seu corpo estava tenso com antecipação para a próxima luta. Ele não estava preocupado, mas ele sabia que ele estava para a luta de sua vida. Toda a sua equipe tinha ido embora; todos enviados após a bandeira das caçadoras, enquanto ele estava certo de que ele sabia que a única caçadora que estaria vindo para obter a deles ia ser ninguém menos que a própria deusa. Seu plano era simples; ele não precisa ganhar, mas ele tinha necessidade de mantê-la ocupada o tempo suficiente para que seus amigos começar a lutar o seu caminho através das defesas das caçadoras, enquanto Zoe ou Annabeth sorrateiramente por eles e capturou a sua bandeira.

Percy foi levado para fora de seus pensamentos por Artemis casualmente passear na clareira onde ela parou no meio.

"Venha Perseus, eu sei que você está aqui." Artemis chamou com sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Percy suspirou alto e pulou do galho e ficou entre a deusa e a bandeira do seu time.

Artemis sorriu, "Eu espero que você não será uma decepção para mim, Zoe falou muito bem de suas habilidades."

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Percy, "Bem, há apenas uma maneira de descobrir." Ele disse que quando ele estendeu a mão. Sua lâmina de ferro Stygian atirou para fora da terra antes de estender sua a outra mão, onde uma lâmina idêntica disparou em sua mão estendida.

Artemis sorriu e acenou com a cabeça e duas facas de caça de prata apareceu em suas mãos.

Sem outra palavra a deusa se lançou para Percy derrubando suas facas de caça em um arco baixo. Percy levantou a espada e bloqueado antes de cortar para a deusa com a outra espada.

Artemis saltou para trás, mas rapidamente se lançou para ele de novo, desta vez fintando o ataque com suas facas e rapidamente agachados e chutando as pernas de Percy fora de debaixo dele. Percy caiu de costas e rolou para o lado a tempo de evitar ser esfaqueado no peito. Percy se levantou apenas para ser chutado forte no peito.

Percy tropeçou para trás e teve que girar para a esquerda para evitar ser cortado por um borrão de facas de caça prata. Ele recebeu um golpe de raspão, abrindo um corte superficial no ombro. Percy estremeceu da lâmina antes de se concentrar na deusa carregamento novamente. Artemis mandou um chute difícil para o estômago de Percy e ficou chocado quando Percy golpeou fora seu pé com os punhos de suas espadas, fazendo com que a deusa a tropeçar e estremecer a partir do poder da greve.

Desta vez, Percy atacou, levando ambos as espadas para baixo em um arco para baixo para a cabeça. Artemis ergueu as facas para bloquear, dando Percy a chance de chutar a deusa em sua perna, derrubando-a a um joelho. Percy balançou novamente apenas para ser bloqueado, mas mandou um chute difícil Artemis costelas expostas, jogando-a fora de um joelho e no chão.

Artemis estava de pé novamente antes de Percy poderia atacar, seus olhos olhando para o semideus na frente dela com um novo respeito. Percy recuou alguns metros e deixou cair a espada de sua mão esquerda antes de uma faca de caça apareceu em um segundo mais tarde. Artemis levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não teve tempo de perguntar por que quando Percy acusou novamente. Percy fez um corte selvagem para o seu lado esquerdo só para ter bloco Artemis a greve e bloquear a lâmina entre suas duas facas. Artemis sorriu quando ela torceu a lâmina e bateu para fora de sua mão. Percy devolveu o sorriso quando cortou um corte no tórax deusa com sua faca de caça. Ichor começou a vazar lentamente da ferida como Percy deu um passo atrás e sua outra espada atirou para fora da terra, e em sua mão a espera.

Artemis pegou seu lado ferido quando ela olhou para Percy em estado de choque, percebendo que ele perdeu a sua espada de propósito, uma vez que abriu seu outro lado para a outra da lâmina para atacar.

Olhos de Artemis se estreitaram quando ela correu para frente, o envio de uma onda de greves em Percy, que lutou para manter-se com sua velocidade. Artemis fintou uma greve para as pernas antes de dirigir uma faca de caça através ombro exposto de Percy. Percy grunhiu de dor quando ele pulou para trás, o sangue fluindo livremente de seu ombro agora. Artemis apertou seu ataque, tentando entrar no alcance de sua espada, mas Percy conheceu toda greve mandou tanto com sua espada ou faca. Como frustração Artemis cresceu, seus ataques se tornaram mais selvagem e imprevisível. Percy levantou sua espada para bloquear um ataque em seu ombro ferido e recebeu um pontapé no estômago para seus problemas.

Percy se debruçou como Artemis foi para atacar novamente, mas Percy pulou para frente, a luta contra Artemis para o chão antes de rapidamente rolar para fora e subir de volta a seus pés. Artemis saltou de volta a seus pés, mas mal teve tempo suficiente para levantar a espada para bloquear sua espada. Faca de caça de Percy deslizou sobre sua coxa exposta, desenhando um corte mais profundo do que seu último corte.

Artemis rosnou quando ela pulou para frente usando a sua velocidade piedosa, caindo em um agachamento como ela varreu pés de Percy fora de debaixo dele e bateu em suas costas novamente. Em um borrão de prata Artemis prendeu Percy no chão e segurou uma faca de caça em sua garganta.

"Você perde." Ela disse com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

"A batalha sim, mas a guerra não". Veio a voz divertida de Zoe de alguns metros atrás de Artemis.

Olhos de Artemis se arregalaram antes que ela saiu de Percy e se virou para ver Zoe pé ao lado de todos os campistas e caçadoras com a bandeira das caçadoras na mão e um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Artemis olhou para Zoe em estado de choque antes de um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, "Acho que você capturou a bandeira?."

Zoe assentiu enquanto olhava para trás a deusa para ver Percy ofegante e segurando o ombro sangrando, visivelmente exausto.

Artemis se virou para Percy e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Percy pegou agradecidamente como ela o puxou para seus pés. Artemis colocou a mão no ombro de Percy e enviou alguns pulsos de luz de prata em sua ferida antes que ele fechou.

"Muito impressionante Perseus; você é um lutador muito habilidoso." Artemis disse em um tom respeitoso.

Percy inclinou a cabeça um pouco, "Como você está Lady Artemis, que era a luta mais difícil da minha vida."

Artemis sorriu para sua declaração antes de Quíron galopou até a multidão de semideuses e caçadores.

"Precisamos de outro conselho de guerra Lady Artemis; Clarisse voltou e trouxe a notícia dos planos do Exército Titã". Quíron disse sério.

Artemis assentiu, "Dê-me 20 minutos e eu vou acompanhá-lo na casa grande. Presumo que Perseus será incluído nesta reunião?" Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Quíron assentiu: "Claro que sim Lady Ártemis."

Artemis assentiu enquanto os semideuses começaram a se dispersar. Depois de enviar a maioria de seus caçadores de volta para sua cabine, ela caminhou com Percy e Zoe para a casa grande.

Enquanto caminhavam, Artemis começou a falar: "Há provavelmente será uma busca emitido para lidar com o problema dos Titãs usando o Labirinto. Gostaria de pedir que vocês dois se certificar que está sobre ele. Deve obter do Titã em campo através do labirinto, que vai ser muito difícil de defender o acampamento."

Percy e Zoe se entreolharam brevemente antes de acenar para Artemis.

Quando o trio chegou à sala de guerra, eles descobriram que Annabeth já tinha sido enviada para o oráculo. Teseu foi afundado em sua cadeira olhando nervosamente para Artemis, que tinha um sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto. Quíron explicou como Clarisse encontrou um semideus perto de uma das entradas para o labirinto que haviam sido perdidos por um tempo por lá. Apesar de seu estado mental atual, eles foram capazes de decifrar os planos do Exército Titã para encontrar o fio de Ariadne, antes de montar um ataque ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Cinco minutos depois, Annabeth desceu as escadas com um rosto pálido e não mostrou sinais de conhecer todo mundo estava olhando para ela até que Thalia estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de sua amiga.

"Qual foi a profecia minha querida?" Quíron perguntou.

Annabeth assentiu entorpecida antes de falar;

_"Quatro devem mergulhar na escuridão do labirinto sem fim _

_Dois filhos do mar guiam o caminho _

_Você deve subir ou cair pela mão do rei fantasma _

_A criança de estande final de Athena _

_Destruir com o último suspiro de um herói _

_E perder um amor para pior que a morte"_

"Bem, isso soa como uma explosão." Percy disse sarcasticamente de seu assento.

Zoe revirou os olhos, mas foi extremamente perturbada com as palavras da profecia.

"Bem, eu acho que a profecia é muito clara sobre o que está acontecendo." Quiron anunciou para o quarto.

"Grande então nosso sucesso depende de Jackson, o que não vai acabar bem." Teseu cuspiu de seu assento.

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, "Quem disse que você estava vindo em sua busca?"

Olhos de Teseu se estreitaram, "O mar, obviamente, refere-se a mim seu idiota."

Os olhos de Percy deslocado para o jarro de água no fim da tabela. Ele ergueu a mão como a água flutuou para fora da jarra antes de endurecer em um caco de gelo que flutuava sobre Teseu, á algumas polegadas irregulares de seu pescoço.

"Não presuma que acha que sabe tudo _irmão_" Percy cuspiu dizendo a palavra irmão com nojo.


	12. Bem-Vindo ao Labirinto

Ch. 11

"Qual foi a profecia minha querida?" Quíron perguntou.

Annabeth assentiu entorpecida antes de falar;

_"Quatro devem mergulhar na escuridão do labirinto sem fim _

_Dois filhos do mar guiam o caminho _

_Você deve subir ou cair pela mão do rei fantasma _

_A criança de estande final de Athena _

_Destruir com o último suspiro de um herói _

_E perder um amor para pior que a morte"_

"Bem, isso soa como uma explosão." Percy disse sarcasticamente de seu assento.

Zoe revirou os olhos, mas foi extremamente perturbada com as palavras da profecia.

"Bem, eu acho que a profecia é muito clara sobre o que está acontecendo." Quiron anunciou para o quarto.

"Grande então nosso sucesso depende de Jackson, o que não vai acabar bem." Teseu cuspiu de seu assento.

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, "Quem disse que você estava vindo em sua busca?".

Olhos de Teseu se estreitaram, "O mar, obviamente, refere-se a mim seu idiota.".

Os olhos de Percy deslocado para o jarro de água no fim da tabela. Ele ergueu a mão como a água flutuou para fora da jarra antes de endurecer em um caco de gelo que flutuava sobre Teseu, á algumas polegadas irregulares de seu pescoço.

"Não presuma que acha que sabe tudo _irmão_" Percy cuspiu dizendo a palavra irmão com nojo.

Toda a sala de guerra estava em silêncio chocado, com exceção daqueles que já conheciam o pai biológico de Percy. Thalia, Annabeth, Zoe e Artemis sorriram ao ver a expressão de choque do rosto de Teseu como seus olhos corriam de Percy para o caco de gelo apontado para o seu pescoço.

"I... I... Isso é um truque... você não é filho de Poseidon." Teseu cuspiu.

Percy sorriu quando o caco de gelo escavado no pescoço de Teseu, "Confie em mim, eu desejo que eu não era, mas Poseidon é de fato o burro que engravidou a minha mãe. Mas não se preocupe, você não é e nunca será meu irmão."

Olhos de Teseu se estreitaram enquanto seu rosto ficou vermelho. Uma gota de suor caiu de sua testa fazendo Percy começar a rir alto.

"Uau, você realmente é fraco, não tem sequer o poder de mover esse pedaço de gelo de sua garganta. Você tem sorte que temos coisas mais importantes para discutir do que o lamentável fato de que nós compartilhamos o mesmo pai biológico.". Percy disse antes que o gelo se afastou do pescoço de Teseu.

Teseu deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio antes de Percy sacudiu seu pulso e o caco de gelo voou direto pela cabeça de Teseu e quebrou contra a parede atrás dele, arrancando um grito de menina de Teseu.

"Talvez possamos fazer uma pausa para que você vá mudar sua cueca." Percy disse sorrindo; risadas podiam ser ouvidas da maioria das pessoas na sala.

Teseu olhou duro para Percy que calmamente olhou para ele a partir do outro lado da mesa de pingue-pongue.

"Então, Annabeth, Jackson e eu somos três dos quatro membros da missão, quem será o quarto?" Teseu pediu tentando mudar de assunto fora de si mesmo.

"Não tão rápido." Percy disse antes que alguém pudesse falar. "A profecia disse que precisamos de dois filhos do mar, e não dois filhos de Poseidon. Se você acha que eu vou a uma busca com você, então você pode ir à merda em seu chapéu." Ele disse em um tom sério mortal.

Teseu se levantou, "Não há outros filhos de deuses ou deusas do mar neste campo que eu vou nessa missão. Não vou ser parafusado fora desta, como você fez para mim na última." Ele disse com raiva.

Percy sorriu, "Errado de novo idiota. Única filha do mar com quem eu vou guiar esta missão é Zoe."

Olhos de Teseu se arregalaram, "Você não pode pensar seriamente que a menina deve levar a missão! Ela é uma Titã! Por tudo que nós sabemos que ela pode nos levar direto para o seu exército!"

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, Percy pulou por cima da mesa e abordou Teseu para o chão, onde ele começou a dar socos desajeitados no rosto do semideus indefeso.

Quíron correu para parar a luta, mas foi recebido com uma flecha de prata destinado ao seu rosto. Artemis ficou com um olhar mortal, "Esse menino está recebendo o que merece."

Poucos segundos depois, Zoe saiu de sua cadeira e colocou os braços em torno de Percy e puxou-o para fora do filho choramingando de Poseidon.

"Enquanto eu adoraria ver você matá-lo, eu não acho que este é o momento ou o lugar." Zoe disse, com um leve toque de rosa em seu rosto.

Percy se acalmou imediatamente e acenou com a cabeça antes que ele olhou para baixo, para o filho semi-consciente de Poseidon, "Eu disse que a greve de três iria custar-lhe sua vida. Seja grato que Zoe é mais misericordiosa do que eu." Ele cuspiu antes que ele se inclinou e limpou o sangue de suas mãos na camisa de Teseu e calmamente voltou ao seu lugar.

A maioria dos conselheiros estavam olhando para Percy com medo, como olhou entre Percy e o Teseu ferido e ensanguentado.

Percy revirou os olhos, "Alguém aqui acha que Zoe jamais iria nos trair?".

Todos balançaram a cabeça rapidamente.

Percy sorriu: "Então, você não tem nada a temer. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com ninguém aqui no acampamento. Mas se você tentar mexer com meus amigos ou família, você vai se machucar.".

"Lee, você pode por favor levar Teseu para a enfermaria?" Quíron perguntou cansado.

"Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo?" O conselheiro da cabine de Apollo perguntou em um tom esperançoso.

"Basta ir." Quíron disse irritado.

Lee a contragosto ajudou Teseu a seus pés e o levou para fora da sala de guerra.

"Então," Ártemis disse alegremente: "Eu acredito que ainda precisamos decidir os membros da missão. Parece que Zoe, Perseus e Annabeth são os três primeiros, todas as ideias para o quarto?"

"Que tal Katie?" Percy perguntou sinceramente.

Todos olharam para Percy surpresos. Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram, "Alguém tem um problema com a cabine de Deméter sendo colocado em uma jornada importante?"

Ninguém disse nada e todos os olhos se voltaram para Katie que estava olhando para Percy confusa.

"Por que você quer que eu vá?" Ela perguntou chocada.

Percy sorriu, "Por que não? Você é esperta e você é decente com uma espada e eu sei que posso confiar em você. Acho que você seria um ótimo complemento para a busca enquanto Zoe e Annabeth estão bem com isso."

Annabeth assentiu enquanto Zoe sorriu.

Percy sorriu para suas duas amigas antes de olhar para Katie que assentiu seu consentimento, "Tudo bem, a busca é definida enquanto está tudo bem com Lady Artemis e Quíron." Ele disse alegremente.

"Sim, eu acho que este é um grupo perfeito para a missão, você vai precisar sair na primeira luz. Devo ir para o Olimpo e informar o conselho da missão. Vou voltar na parte da manhã para ver os quatro fora." Artemis disse antes de sair do quarto e desaparecendo em uma luz prateada.

"Bem, eu sugiro que vocês quatro descansem um pouco, vocês tem uma missão muito difícil para começar de manhã." Quíron disse antes de demitir o conselho de guerra.

Percy saiu da casa grande, mas em vez de ir para a sua cabine, ele dirigiu-se para a floresta sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém.

Annabeth e Zoe assistiram Percy andar para dentro da floresta como elas trocaram olhares confusos com a outra.

"Você deveria ir ver o que há de errado com ele. Você é a única pessoa que ele ouve." Annabeth disse com um pouco de amargura em sua voz.

Zoe olhou para Annabeth confusa, "O que você está falando?"

Annabeth revirou os olhos para esquecimento de Zoe, "Apenas sobre cada menina neste campo tem uma coisa para Percy, mas elas nunca podem chamar sua atenção porque é sempre em você."

Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram antes de seu rosto ficou um profundo tom de vermelho. Ela estreitou os olhos para Annabeth: "Nós somos apenas amigos."

Annabeth balançou a cabeça, "Sim, eu sei, essa é a parte mais frustrante." Ela disse antes de caminhar para a sua cabine sem outra palavra.

Zoe estava em seu lugar, enquanto pensava sobre as palavras de Annabeth. Percy realmente não pensa assim dela, não é? Ela balançou a cabeça; Percy era seu amigo, se ele pensasse de forma diferente, ele teria dito algo.

Em seguida, outro pensamento cruzou sua mente; ela gosta dele assim? Ela sabia que se importava com ele muito, mas sempre que ela ia pensar em coisas como isso ela iria empurrá-los para fora de sua mente. Ela era uma caçadora e não deixar-se ser incomodada por coisas assim. Mas, novamente, ela não era uma caçadora mais e ela não podia negar o fato de que ela pensava sobre ele assim com mais frequência do que gostaria de admitir.

Zoe balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, não havia nenhum ponto em ruminar sobre isso; Percy provavelmente tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar do que isso. Ela caminhou para dentro da floresta para com punho de Zeus, sabendo que era onde Percy ia quando queria pensar.

Quando chegou à clareira, ela parou quando viu Percy sentado estilo indiano no topo da formação rochosa com os olhos fechados. A luz da lua refletia seu rosto, revelando uma expressão que mostrou o seu estado de espírito no momento. Ele parecia estressado, múltiplos problemas que pesam sobre ele no momento.

Zoe fez lentamente seu caminho até as pedras e subiu ao lado dele. Os olhos de Percy nunca abriram mas sua expressão pareceu suavizar um pouco quando ela se sentou. Ela olhou para ele de perto até que seus olhos pousaram em sua mão que estava sangrando e inchada. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ela pensou sobre a surra que ele deu a Teseu na casa grande. Ela podia ver a junta deslocada em seu dedo médio que se projeta em uma direção anormal.

"Alguma coisa em sua mente Percy?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Só de pensar sobre a missão." Ele respondeu.

Zoe assentiu: "Você deve ir à enfermaria para sua mão."

Percy sorriu um pouco, "É apenas deslocado, eu vou ter alguém empurrá-lo de volta no lugar depois. Mas valeu a pena."

Zoe riu, "Isso foi muito engraçado, mas você não tem que fazer isso sabe."

"Eu sei, mas isso só me fez tão louco, eu meio que quebrei. Quem é esse garoto para questionar sua lealdade?" Percy respondeu com raiva.

Zoe sorriu quando ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Percy e levou-a na dela.

"Isso vai doer." Zoe advertiu.

Percy assentiu e ela estendeu a mão em uma das mãos antes de usar o outro para tirar a junta de volta no lugar. Percy ficou ali sentado, sorrindo, enquanto ela repôs o dedo. Zoe balançou a cabeça em sua falta de reação à dor.

Enquanto estava sentada lá, ela percebeu que ainda estava segurando sua mão. Apesar de sua mente dizendo-lhe para deixá-lo ir, não o fez. Ela gostava da sensação de sua mão na dela e ela deixou seu coração prevalecer sobre sua mente. Em vez de deixar ir, ela entrelaçou seus dedos mais pequenos através de seus maiores. Apesar dos calos, a mão dele era suave e senti-a bem na dela.

Se Percy percebeu o que ela tinha feito, ele não fez nenhuma indicação e apenas ficou lá com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como nós devemos conduzir a busca pelo Labirinto?" Ela perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Não, mas eu tenho certeza que no entanto, fazê-lo, não vai ser divertido. Acho que sei para onde estamos indo embora."

Zoe levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Tenho certeza de que você sabe quem fez o Labirinto." Percy disse lentamente.

Zoe assentiu, "Dédalo, por quê? Será que precisamos encontrar a sua alma no submundo?"

"Isso pode ser útil, se ele estivesse realmente morto." Percy disse com um leve sorriso.

Zoe suspirou: "Como ele está vivo? Ele não é imortal, não é?"

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu não tenho idéia, mas confie em mim quando eu digo que ele está vivo. Minos nunca cala a boca sobre ele antes de meu pai atirou-o fora da mesa de julgamento. Ele tentou exigir que meu pai encontrasse Dédalo e arrastá-lo para baixo para punição."

Zoe riu, "Eu estou supondo que não terminou bem para ele."

Percy sorriu: "Sim, não em todos. Então eu assumo Dédalo foi escondido no labirinto todos esses anos. Deve ser o que os Titãs pretendem obter o fio de Ariadne. Acho que vamos ter que encontrá-lo primeiro."

Zoe assentiu enquanto os dois caíram em silêncio. Em vez de estranho, era confortável quando se sentaram à luz da lua sob o céu estrelado. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Zoe a contragosto quebrou.

"Eu tenho que voltar para a minha cabine para dormir um pouco." Ela disse suavemente.

Percy apertou-lhe a mão suavemente e balançou a cabeça.

Antes que pudesse se conter, Zoe se inclinou e beijou Percy suavemente no rosto, "Obrigado Percy." Ela sussurrou antes de pular para baixo das rochas com um leve tom de rosa no rosto.

Antes que ela pudesse deixar Percy falou: "Obrigado por quê?"

Zoe se virou e sorriu para ele, "Por ser diferente do resto." Ela disse antes de decolar para a floresta.

Percy ficou lá chocado com o comportamento de Zoe. Ele havia se perguntando por que ela estava segurando sua mão enquanto eles se sentaram lá, mas estava gostando demais para perguntar sobre isso. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ele tocou a bochecha ela o beijou antes de uma sombra tomou conta dele e levou-o de volta ao acampamento. "

Quebra de Linha

Percy acordou na manhã seguinte e encontrou Katie sentada em sua cama com uma expressão nervosa no rosto. Era ainda uma hora até a primeira luz e parecia que ela tinha sido acordada por um tempo. Ele calmamente fez o seu caminho até sua cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Por que você me escolheu para esta missão Percy?" Ela sussurrou.

Percy olhou para ela confuso: "Você não quer ir? Que posso conseguir alguém para ir. Só perguntei porque achei que você iria querer."

Katie balançou a cabeça, "eu faço, mas eu não sou como o resto de vocês. Você e Zoe são lutadores realmente qualificados e Annabeth é super inteligente. Já para não falar que você é como o mais poderoso semideus existente."

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Não duvide de suas capacidades Katie. Eu não escolhi você por simpatia ou apenas para ajudá-la. Escolhi você porque você é o equilíbrio perfeito entre nós. Você é uma boa lutadora e você é inteligente. Você também é mais poderosa do que você pensa Katie. Ninguém mais no acampamento tem em qualquer lugar perto do poder sobre as plantas que você faz. Você é uma filha de uma das mais poderosas deusas do Olimpo. Sua mãe não tem um monte de crédito, porque ela é calma e gentil como você, mas há uma série de benefícios para ter alguém que dá um equilíbrio para o grupo. Você vai ficar bem. Annabeth e Zoe e tão felizes de tê-la junto com a gente como eu sou, você só precisa estar confiante em suas habilidades, elas não vão deixar você para baixo."

Katie olhou para Percy com surpresa antes que ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça: "Obrigado Percy, eu sempre quis ir a uma busca, mas ninguém olha para as crianças de Demeter por companheiros."

Percy sorriu, "Bem, isso está prestes a mudar. Agora vamos tomar café da manhã antes de partirmos. Vamos para o Labirinto, logo que o sol nasce."

Katie sorriu e acenou com a cabeça enquanto ela e Percy calmamente saiu da cabine de Demeter.

Quebra de Linha

Os quatro companheiros ficou na frente do punho de Zeus esperando por Artemis para aparecer para vê-los fora. Percy olhou para Zoe, ao mesmo tempo em que ela olhou para ele; um pequeno rubor rastejou em seu rosto antes que ela rapidamente se recompôs. Ele podia jurar que viu um olhar de flash de raiva no rosto de Annabeth antes de desaparecer enquanto ela sorria em sua direção. Antes que ele pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, um flash de luz prata alertou para a chegada da deusa Artemis.

"Eu falei com Athena e ela confirmou que Dédalo é, de fato, ainda vivo em algum lugar do Labirinto. Vocês devem ser rápidos e alcançá-lo antes que os Titãs fazem." Artemis explicou.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo Lady Artemis." Annabeth disse confiante.

Artemis assentiu, "Bom, mas você deve ter cuidado, pois o exército Titã é certamente já dentro do Labirinto." Ela disse antes que ela estendeu a mão e um arco de prata apareceu nela. Ela entregou a Zoe que olhou para ela chocada.

Artemis sorriu: "Você pode não ser mais a minha tenente, mas você será sempre uma das minhas meninas. Só parece certo para você ter o arco você realizou durante dois milênios."

Zoe sorriu antes de avançar e abraçar a deusa. Artemis abraçou de volta antes de acenar para Percy quando ele colocou a mão na parede. O símbolo delta começou a arder antes de as pedras se separaram, abrindo a entrada para o labirinto.

"Bem, aqui vamos nós." Percy resmungou antes de entrar pela porta só para saltar uns bons seis ou sete pés para o chão, caindo deitado. Zoe pulou e caiu em pé ao lado dele com um sorriso no rosto.

"Gracioso," Ela zombou como Percy olhou para ela e ficou de pé.

A busca viajou por algumas horas, Zoe e Percy tentando navegar seu caminho através do labirinto, mas apesar de seus melhores esforços, eles não tinham idéia do que estavam fazendo.

"Então vocês dois sabem para onde estamos indo?" Annabeth perguntou pela décima vez em um tom irritado.

Zoe parou e se virou para Annabeth com um olhar, "Nós não nos voluntariamos para isso. A profecia disse que tínhamos que orientar a busca, mas se você acha que pode fazer melhor, então por todos os meios."

"Eu só estou dizendo que deve haver uma maneira de navegar. É inútil apenas passear sem rumo." Annabeth disse devolvendo o brilho.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa e comer um lanche; certamente não estamos fazendo nada de bom, argumentando". Percy disse interrompendo as duas.

Annabeth se virou para Percy e sorriu: "Boa ideia Percy."

Percy bateu palmas, conjurando um prato de sanduíches para que todos possam comer. Percy agarrou um e sentou-se com as costas contra a parede do túnel. Annabeth sentou-se ao lado dele, sentada desajeitadamente perto dele. Zoe olhou para ela com os olhos apertados antes de pegar um sanduíche e sentando em frente a eles na parede oposta ao lado de Katie.

Enquanto comiam, Annabeth passou o tempo todo sussurrando coisas para Percy, a mão pousada em seu braço. Percy parecia alheio ao seu flerte óbvio enquanto comia o sanduíche.

Zoe, por outro lado comeu seu sanduíche olhando para a dupla em frente a ela. Ela não sabia por que ela estava tão irritada, Percy era seu amigo e ele não estava nem prestando atenção para Annabeth, mas alguma coisa fez seu sangue ferver.

Ela foi levada para fora de seus pensamentos como Katie a cutucou ao olhar para ela com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

"O quê?" Zoe perguntou como sua expressão ficou sem emoção.

Katie revirou os olhos, "Pare de olhar para eles, Percy é muito alheio ao perceber o que ela está fazendo."

Zoe tentou olhar confusa: "Eu não estava olhando para eles."

Katie sorriu: "O que quer que você diz Zoe." Ela disse antes de se virar mais séria: "Você deve saber que Percy não vai ignorar todas as outras meninas para sempre. A vida de um semideus tende a ser bastante curta e a maioria não passa a maior parte dela esperando alguém para observá-los."

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram quando ela percebeu o que Katie estava querendo dizer: "Eu ainda sou uma caçadora de coração e sempre serei."

A expressão de Katie virou de desaprovação, "Isso é bom, se é assim que você realmente se sente, mas você deve ter certeza porque Percy não pode estar sempre por perto para você perceber que você perdeu sua chance com alguém especial." Ela disse antes de se levantar e de pé no meio do túnel para esperar pelos outros para terminar de comer e retomar a busca.

Zoe mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava sobre as palavras de Katie; elas eram mais verdadeiras do que ela provavelmente percebeu. Zoe olhou para Annabeth fazendo tudo que podia para merecer a atenção de Percy e não pode deixar de sorrir para sua falha.

Zoe se levantou e caminhou até a dupla com um sorriso, "Nós deveríamos ir andando." Ela disse ao oferecer a Percy sua mão. A expressão de Annabeth virou irritada como Percy pegou sua mão e levantou-se.

O grupo caminhou por mais algumas horas, até que chegou a uma bifurcação no Labirinto, dividindo-se em dois túneis diferentes que levavam em direções diferentes. Percy e Zoe pararam quando tentavam examinar ambos os túneis. Ambos os túneis foram ligeiramente subindo, tornando a visão além da inclinação impossível.

"Nós devemos ir para a direita." Annabeth disse se manifestando.

Zoe se virou e olhou para ela interrogativamente: "E por que isso?"

"As paredes parecem mais antigas, enquanto as paredes do túnel da esquerda são mais modernas. Se Dédalo tem sido até aqui por todo esse tempo, então ele é mais provável em uma parte antiga do Labirinto". Annabeth disse o assunto com naturalidade.

Zoe se virou para olhar para Percy, mas viu que ele estava rastejando para baixo do túnel da esquerda tentando obter um olhar mais para baixo. Zoe deu alguns passos no túnel antes de uma porta cair de cima para baixo, prendendo os dois dentro do túnel da esquerda e separando-os de Katie e Annabeth.

Percy correu de volta para a Zoe e a porta com um olhar de pânico em seu rosto, "O que aconteceu?" Ele gritou.

"Eu não sei, eu dei um passo para dentro do túnel quando esta porta só caiu do nada." Zoe disse, enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de abrir a porta de volta para cima novamente.

Percy tentou sombra viajar para o outro lado do lado, mas saiu de uma sombra bem perto dele e bateu a cabeça na porta bloqueada.

"Maldição!," Percy gritou em frustração.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntou Zoe.

Percy ficou em silêncio por um minuto, enquanto tentava pensar em alguma maneira de chegar ao outro lado da porta.

Antes que Percy pudesse responder, uma voz feminina suave falou atrás de Zoe, "Vocês dois terão de continuar por si mesmos. Vocês tem suas próprias coisas que vocês deve realizar, se vocês quiserem vê-los novamente, assim como eles vão ter a sua própria."

Percy e Zoe se viraram e seus olhos se arregalaram, simultaneamente, quando viram a Rainha dos Deuses em pé atrás deles com um sorriso no rosto. Ambos se curvaram à deusa antes de Percy levantou-se para falar.

"O que quer dizer a nossa própria missão? Pensei que era suposto para orientar a busca pelo Labirinto?" Percy perguntou confuso.

"E para não ser desrespeitosa Lady Hera, mas por que você está aqui? É bem sabido que não é fã de semideuses." Zoe perguntou com tanto respeito que conseguiu reunir para uma de suas deusas menos favorita.

"Enquanto você normalmente tem um ponto válido, Perseus aqui é um dos poucos semideuses que eu gosto. Depois que ele apontou como todos os deuses do Olimpo são hipócritas na frente do conselho, eu tenho tomado um gosto para ele e decidi ajudar vocês dois nessa missão." Hera explicou.

"E quanto a Katie e Annabeth? O que vai acontecer com elas?" Percy perguntou preocupado.

Hera sorriu: "Elas terão de completar suas tarefas sem a ajuda de vocês dois. Para encontrá-las novamente, vocês devem primeiro localizar forja do meu filho dentro do Labirinto. Encontrar ele será o primeiro passo para se reencontrar com suas amigas. Boa sorte." Hera disse antes de piscar para fora do labirinto.

Percy olhou para o local onde Hera desapareceu antes de balançar a cabeça, "Isso não era realmente útil. Ainda não temos idéia de como encontrar o nosso caminho para Hefesto."

Zoe suspirou: "Podemos muito bem entrar em movimento, não estamos recebendo qualquer posição mais próxima ao redor."

Percy balançou a cabeça como eles começaram a andar novamente, a conversa foi muito leve, enquanto caminhavam; Percy estava preocupado com Katie, considerando que ele tinha sido o único que a arrastou para a busca, em primeiro lugar. Eles continuaram tentando navegar seu caminho através dos túneis até que andou em algum tipo de uma caverna, outra porta caindo do teto atrás deles.

"Bem, bem, bem. O que temos aqui?" Uma voz no fundo da sala, disse.


	13. Deuses e seus Favores

Ch. 12

Annabeth e Katie assistiram com horror como uma porta fechou, bloqueando-as longe de seus outros dois companheiros. Annabeth correu para a porta tentando encontrar uma maneira de abri-la, enquanto Katie ficou ali sentada em estado de choque. Foram cortadas dos dois lutadores mais qualificados sobre a busca deixando-a apenas com Annabeth que, embora inteligente, não era quase um tão hábil lutador como Percy e Zoe.

"Arghhh... dane-se." Annabeth amaldiçoou com raiva.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntou Katie.

Annabeth caiu contra a porta enquanto sua mente corria com diferentes planos e idéias. Depois de um minuto, ela suspirou, "Nós realmente não temos outras opções do que ir para o outro túnel e esperamos encontrar-se com eles mais tarde.".

Katie parecia insegura por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça. Não houve utilização em se preocupar com algo que, obviamente, não poderia ser alterado.

Juntas, Annabeth e Katie caminharam para o túnel com nenhuma idéia de como elas iriam encontrar o seu caminho de volta para os dois membros da missão que deveriam levá-los. A dupla andou por várias horas, a composição dos túneis de comutação do mais moderno, com estilo grego, em seguida, a romana, bem como outras eras de tempo.

"As pessoas têm sido adicionando ao Labirinto longo de todos estes séculos?" Perguntou Katie.

Annabeth balançou a cabeça, "Eu acho que não. O Labirinto original está debaixo de Creta. A única maneira seria aqui nos Estados Unidos é se ele mudou-se junto com os deuses, ou seja, em todos os lugares que os deuses vão, o Labirinto segue. Existe algum tipo de magia no trabalho e eu assumo que quando o labirinto se move, ele cresce e adota as características de onde ele está localizado.".

Katie balançou a cabeça lentamente, enquanto olhava para o relógio: "Não que isso realmente importa aqui, mas é quase 22:00. Você quer parar durante a noite e pegá-lo de volta na parte da manhã?".

Annabeth fez uma pausa antes de assentir lentamente, "Sim, eu acho que agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro.".

Katie assentiu enquanto colocava sua mochila para baixo e tirou algumas barras de cereais, "Desculpe isso é tudo o que tenho para o alimento. Minha mãe não coloca um monte de variedade em seus dons mágicos. Nós nunca vamos ficar sem comida, mas eu estou com medo o mais variedade que vamos conseguir é diferentes marcas de barras de cereais.".

Annabeth deu de ombros. "É melhor do que ir sem; eu percebi que Percy iria apenas cuidar da nossa alimentação; Por isso agradeço aos deuses que você tinha um plano de backup".

Katie sorriu e jogou a ela uma barra, "Sim, mas eu gosto de cereais, tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa, mas a minha mãe é um pouco mais alto. A única pessoa que chega perto dela é Percy, mas talvez seja por isso que ela o ama tanto.".

Annabeth sorriu com a menção de Percy, "Eu gostaria que Percy estivesse aqui.".

Katie olhou para Annabeth um pouco triste, "Você gosta dele, não é?".

Os olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram antes que ela suspirou e deu de ombros: "O que há para não gostar? Ele é corajoso, bonito, inteligente, poderoso, e o lutador mais habilidoso que eu já conheci. Quero dizer, ele foi de igual para igual com Atlas por um tempo antes de assumir o céu por Artemis para que ela pudesse lutar com ele".

Katie balançou a cabeça, "Você sabe que ele ama Zoe certo?".

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam com raiva, "Eles são apenas amigos. Ela está muito presa em sua antiga vida como uma caçadora que nem percebe.".

Katie sentou-se enquanto pensava sobre o que dizer a Annabeth, "Talvez você esteja certa, mas eu acho que ela tem sentimentos por ele também, mas não vai admitir isso para si mesma.".

Annabeth sorriu, "Eu acho que vai ser a sua perda, então, não é"?

Katie olhou para Annabeth um pouco estranha: "Mas por que você quer ficar com ele, se ele está apaixonado por Zoe?".

Os olhos de Annabeth se estreitaram um pouco, "Eu não estou tentando forçá-lo a fazer nada, mas se ela é orgulhosa demais para admitir quando não é o cara perfeito na frente dela, então por que não, pelo menos, tentar.".

Katie balançou a cabeça, "Eu sei e eu espero que ele se move se Zoe não vai admitir que ela gosta dele. Eu só quero vê-lo feliz, ele se tornou como um irmão para mim desde que ele se mudou para minha cabana.".

Annabeth suspirou: "Eu quero que Percy seja feliz também. Ele é um bom amigo, independentemente; Apenas é difícil não pensar nele assim".

Katie sorriu: "Vamos dormir um pouco, temos de encontrar os dois o mais rápido possível.".

Quebra de linha

Zoe suspirou, "Podemos muito bem entrar em movimento, não estamos recebendo qualquer posição mais próxima ao redor.".

Percy balançou a cabeça como eles começaram a andar de novo, a conversa foi leve, enquanto caminhavam; Percy estava preocupado com Katie, considerando que tinha sido ele que a arrastou para a busca em primeiro lugar. Eles continuaram tentando navegar seu caminho através dos túneis até que entraram em algum tipo de uma caverna, outra porta caiu do teto atrás deles.

"Bem, bem, bem. O que nós temos aqui?" Uma voz no fundo da sala, disse.

Percy e Zoe giraram e empalideceram um pouco quando viram um homem grande vestido com o que parecia ser um terno caro.

"Iapetus," Zoe rosnou para o Titã sorridente.

Olhos de Iapetus se arregalaram quando seu olhar passou de Percy para Zoe, "Que bom que você veio visitar o seu avô querido, Zoe. Vejo que ainda é a pirralha traidora que eu lembro; eu não sinto qualquer imortalidade embora... Talvez caiu para fora das boas graças da deusa da lua?".

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram, "Por que você está aqui?".

Iapetus sorriu: "Você honestamente não acha que vocês, tolos meios-sangues, fazem um único movimento sem o nosso conhecimento não é? Não, nós temos muitos espiões dentro do seu pequeno acampamento patético.".

"Vá embora agora, antes que eu faça você ir." Percy rosnou.

"Ah sim, pequeno segredo do Olimpo, Perseus Jackson. Eu estive ansioso para conhecê-lo. Eles dizem que você é poderoso, talvez você vai fazer-se um desafio quando eu matar sua namoradinha e levá-lo de volta ao Senhor Cronos. Ele será satisfeito quando eu voltar com a única esperança do Olimpo." Iapetus disse presunçosamente.

Sombras enrolaram em Percy até que ele estava envolto na armadura antes que ele estendeu a mão e pegou a lança como ele atirou para fora da terra.

"Última chance Titã." Percy rosnou.

Iapetus sorriu enquanto seu terno foi substituído com uma armadura de batalha e uma lança se materializou em sua mão, "Isso vai ser divertido.".

Percy olhou para Zoe, que assentiu com a cabeça antes de Percy cobrou para o Titã.

"Garoto bobo". Iapetus berrou como Percy cobrou.

Percy desapareceu em uma sombra e reapareceu ao lado esquerdo do Titã como Iapetus mal conseguiu bloquear um golpe destinado a seu peito. Iapetus aparou o golpe antes que ele atacou; flechas de prata voaram, mas tiveram pouco efeito sobre ele, mesmo quando elas encontraram frestas em sua armadura.

Iapetus atacou com uma enxurrada de golpes e golpes, mas Percy foi rápido, nunca parando em um lugar por tempo suficiente para Iapetus para aterrar uma greve. Iapetus diminuiu o ataque e esperou Percy à greve. Quando o fez, lado Iapetus pisou o ataque e pegou a lança de Percy e o puxou para perto. Iapetus deu um soco no queixo de Percy fazendo-o tropeçar para trás antes do Titã acertou um chute forte em seu peito que o mandou voando vários metros para trás.

Iapetus grunhiu de dor como várias flechas de prata foram embutidas na pequena abertura em sua armadura em sua coxa. Iapetus olhou para Percy que estava lutando para conseguir ar em seus pulmões.

"Agora eu vou mostrar a sua namoradinha por que eu era chamado de furador." Ele zombou como caminhava para Zoe, desviando de flechas como ele ia.

Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, uma lança negra golpeou-o na parte de trás da perna, encaixando todo o caminho até o osso. Uma sombra apareceu entre Iapetus e Zoe como Percy apareceu com uma espada na mão. Percy pulou no Titã ferido em um bombardeio de greves que Iapetus lutou para bloquear. Ele continuou a empurrar para frente tentando dominar o Titã até que tentou pegá-lo desprevenido com um golpe rápido em sua garganta, mas Iapetus se abaixou antes de dirigir sua lança em caixa torácica de Percy. A armadura retardou a greve, mas ainda penetrado quatro ou cinco centímetros antes de Percy saltou para trás. Iapetus não perdeu tempo balançando sua lança em um arco amplo que pegou Percy no peito e mandou-o alastrando pelo chão da caverna.

Iapetus voltou para Zoe, mas ela não estava mais lá. Ele chicoteou de volta ao redor para encontrar Zoe em pé protetora na frente de Percy enquanto ele lutava para voltar a seus pés.

"Ah como é doce neta, mas não precisa se preocupar, Cronos quer Jackson vivo. Você, por outro lado...". Ele disse antes de perseguir seu caminho para Zoe que disparou mais algumas flechas antes que ela tirou duas facas de caça.

Zoe deu um tapa de lado um golpe de lança do Titã e tentou atacar, mas recebeu a parte de trás da lança de Iapetus para o rosto fazendo-a tropeçar para trás. Iapetus fintou uma greve para a cabeça de Zoe e caiu de um joelho quando ela foi para bloquear e balançou a sua lança, batendo as pernas de Zoe debaixo dela.

Iapetus sorriu e levantou sua lança para empalar Zoe, mas nunca teve a chance de atacar como Percy lançou-se no Titã, abordando-o ao chão. Percy estava de pé em um flash como ele atacou Iapetus com vigor renovado.

Percy empurrou o Titã para trás alguns metros antes de trazer um poderoso ataque aéreo para Iapetus, que trouxe a sua lança do bloco. Como a espada atingiu a lança, a lança quebrou ao meio, a espada de Percy cortar um corte profundo através da armadura Iapetus e em sua pele. O Titã cambaleou para trás em choque quando ichor de ouro começou a vazar através de sua armadura.

Percy não perdeu tempo em atacar novamente, forçando Iapetus de usar as duas metades de sua lança para bloquear. Percy continuou a empurrar o Titã de volta antes de Iapetus de repente enrijeceu, uma espada de bronze celestial brilhando cutucando o peito enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Percy teve a oportunidade fazer um golpe rápido em toda a garganta do Titã como ele caiu de joelhos antes de ser chutado por trás como Zoe rasgado Anaklusmos fora de suas costas. Olhos Iapetus vidrados e ele lentamente dissolvido em poeira dourada brilhante.

Percy olhou para Zoe com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso antes de ele começou a tossir violentamente. Zoe correu para o seu lado como Percy ficou em um joelho enquanto ele lutava para recuperar o fôlego. Os olhos de Zoe se arregalaram quando ela olhou para a mão coberta de sangue que Percy usou para cobrir a boca quando ele tossiu.

"Você está muito ferido." Ela disse nervosamente enquanto ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

Percy balançou a cabeça, "Eu estou bem, de verdade.".

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram, "Levanta a camisa e deixe-me ver a ferida.".

"Eu estou bem Zoe; a sério é apenas uma ferida na carne." Percy argumentou.

Zoe olhou para ele antes de esbofeteá-lo em toda a face, "Não minta para mim Perseus.".

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram quando ela lhe deu um tapa antes que ele sacudiu a cabeça e tirou a placa no peito danificado e levantou a camisa.

Zoe olhou para ele, "uma ferida na carne? Eu posso ver sua costela quebrada quase cutucando fora de sua pele. Deite-se de costas, enquanto eu tratá-la.".

Percy lentamente deitou como Zoe tirou uma garrafa de água, garrafa de néctar e um quadrado de ambrosia. Ela derramou um pouco de água sobre a ferida antes de quebrar a ambrosia na metade e empurrando metade na boca de Percy sem aviso prévio. Zoe então esmagado a outra metade da praça ambrosia em sua mão enquanto servia o néctar para ele transformando-o em uma pasta antes que ela colocou a pasta sobre a ferida de Percy.

Percy a olhava com admiração, "Bem, isso é novo." Ele comentou.

"Dois mil anos na caça e você aprende alguns truques." Zoe respondeu antes de entregar a Percy o resto do frasco de néctar, "Beba". Ela ordenou severamente.

Percy fez o que ela disse a ele antes de subir lentamente a seus pés. Quando ele se levantou, ele recebeu outro tapa na cara.

"Maldição Zoe, o que foi isso?" Percy lamentou.

"Para de mentir para mim." Ela respondeu com um olhar.

Percy olhou para ela por um segundo antes de seu rosto quebrou em um sorriso.

Zoe levantou uma sobrancelha, "O que é tão engraçado?".

Percy riu, "Nada, eu só percebi uma das razões que eu gosto de você.".

Rosto de Zoe ficou um pouco vermelho antes que ela se recompôs e olhou para ele novamente, "E o que é isso?".

Percy sorriu de novo: "Mesmo quando eu estou gravemente ferido você não toma qualquer porcaria. Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém que iria me bater quando eu tenho um buraco no meu peito.".

Zoe não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir suas palavras, "Alguém tem que parar de ser um idiota.".

"Obrigado Zoe." Ele disse sinceramente.

Zoe assentiu antes de ela olhou ao redor da sala em que estavam, "Talvez devêssemos apenas descansar aqui para a noite para que a sua ferida pode curar completamente.".

"Sim, que soa bem. Precisamos nos mexer cedo, eu não gosto de deixar Katie e Annabeth sozinhas no Labirinto." Ele respondeu.

"Estou certa de que elas estão bem." Zoe assegurou.

Percy deu de ombros "Eu só não gosto de Katie lá fora sozinha desde que a arrastou junto. Ela é nova para missões. Pelo menos ela tem Annabeth com ela, embora eu não posso dizer que me importo de ser separado dela um pouco.".

Zoe levantou uma sobrancelha, interessada em seu raciocínio.

Percy deu de ombros, "Eu gosto dela e tudo. Ela só foi um pouco demasiado sensível ultimamente eu não sei por que, mas ela parece que tem que estar sempre me tocando quando ela fala.".

Zoe assentiu, tentando conter os lábios de arqueando em um sorriso quando ela pensou em como ele era denso sobre algumas coisas.

Percy fez o seu caminho até a parede onde ele se sentou e se inclinou para trás, suas costelas doendo ainda sendo apenas parcialmente curadas.

Zoe fez seu caminho para Percy e sentou-se ao lado dele. Percy olhou para ela e sorriu "Bom trabalho pelo caminho; um Titã a menos para se preocupar quando a batalha final começa.".

Zoe sorriu com suas palavras; ele tinha sido o único que fez a maior parte da luta.

"Foi bom trabalho em equipe." Zoe disse com um sorriso.

Percy encolheu os ombros.

Zoe encostou-se à parede antes de um pensamento a atingiu: "Esta vai ser uma noite fria. Todos os nossos sacos de dormir estavam no saco encantado que Katie tinha juntamente com a nossa comida.".

Percy assentiu antes de ele se inclinou para sua mochila e tirou uma jaqueta e entregou-o a Zoe, "Bem, eu posso, obviamente, cuidar da comida, mas isso é tudo que eu tenho para ficar quente.".

Zoe balançou a cabeça, "É sua. Você levá-la".

"Não, eu deveria deixar ar em minha ferida de qualquer maneira." Percy argumentou.

Zoe suspirou, mas colocar a jaqueta. Dentro de alguns minutos, ela olhou para Percy para vê-lo desmaiado quando ele se inclinou contra a parede. Ela olhou para ele como ela pensou sobre como ela havia agido ultimamente. Ela realmente não podia negar a si mesma o que sentia por ele mais. A única pergunta que ela não sabia era se ela nunca iria dizer a ele. Percy já tinha tanto sobre os seus ombros; ela não sabia ou não queria adicionar a ele. Mas, novamente, de acordo com a Katie e Annabeth, ele sentia o mesmo. Mas ela também tinha que pensar sobre o que Lady Ártemis e as caçadoras pensariam se ela se envolveu com um rapaz. Claro que ele era o homem que elas mais gostaram, mas isso seria diferente.

Zoe balançou a cabeça, decidindo não pensar sobre isso por um tempo. Isso era algo que ela poderia decidir mais tarde, como depois de terem terminado esta missão, se eles sobreviveram a ela que é.

Ela olhou para Percy novamente antes de se inclinar sobre ele e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela sentiu Percy agitar um pouco e congelou. O braço de Percy levantou e envolveu-o em torno dela antes que ele parou de se mover novamente. Ela sorriu e deixou-se inclinar-se contra o lado ileso de seu peito, seu braço ao redor dela enquanto ela adormeceu.

Quebra de linha

Katie acordou com Annabeth agitando-a como seus olhos se abriram antes de seu coração afundou ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Annabeth deve ter notado seu olhar de desespero quando ela suspirou, "Sim, nós ainda estamos no nosso próprio país. Vamos começar e espero que possamos encontrar Percy e Zoe hoje.".

Katie balançou a cabeça e cavou duas barras de cereais e jogou uma para Annabeth antes que ela arrumou seus sacos de dormir que magicamente encolheram quando ela enfiou-los em sua mochila.

"Você sabe que era muito frio ontem à noite e eu só percebi que tínhamos todos os sacos de dormir. Espero que eles estão bem." Katie disse desanimada.

Annabeth balançou a cabeça, "Eu acho que de todas as pessoas que eu conheço, Percy e Zoe estão mais bem equipados para cuidar de si mesmos, não importa a situação."

"Sim, você provavelmente está certa sobre isso, mas espero que, em seguida, eles encontraram algum lugar quente para dormir." Katie disse ainda um pouco preocupada.

Annabeth assentiu enquanto ela caminhou para baixo do túnel na esperança de que seria executado em seus dois amigos em breve. Ela estava um pouco nervosa considerando que ela não tinha certeza de como Katie iria lidar com situações de pressão. Ela rezou para que elas não correr em qualquer um do Exército Titã, pois não teriam a menor chance. Annabeth pensou sobre sua conversa com Katie na noite anterior sobre Percy. Ela sabia que ela tinha uma queda por ele, mas ainda não podia deixar de se sentir culpada quando ela pensou sobre o amor. Ela sentia falta de Luke e rezou ele iria fazer a escolha certa e voltar para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ela sabia por que ele traiu, mas ele tinha batido o mais difícil. Ele tinha sido seu irmão mais velho até que chegaram ao acampamento e, apesar de ser jovem; ela sabia que estava apaixonada por ele. Agora tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar que ele poderia ganhar redenção e voltar para casa, para o acampamento.

Depois de mais algumas horas de caminhada, as duas garotas saíram do túnel e em uma grande sala. No minuto em que elas estavam fora do túnel, uma porta bateu atrás delas como outra porta fechou do outro lado da sala aprisionando-as dentro.

Annabeth e Katie puxaram rapidamente as suas armas, mas foram subitamente cegadas por uma luz brilhando em seus rostos.

Ambas as semideusas mudou-se para o lado, como elas avistaram a criatura atrás da luz. Era uma criatura com a face de uma mulher, mas o corpo de leão. Katie empalideceu um pouco quando ela percebeu que elas estavam presas dentro do quarto com a Esfinge.

"Bem-vindas, sortudas! Preparem-se para jogar ...RESPONDA ESSE ENIGMA!" A Esfinge anunciou em uma voz alegre.

Confetes choveram sobre as duas meninas e uma música game show de começou a tocar, como a Esfinge disse, "Prêmios fabulosos! Passem no teste e avancem! Falhem e eu te devoro! Quem será a nossa concorrente de sorte?"

Annabeth e Katie trocaram um olhar, "Eu sei o enigma. Eu vou" Annabeth sussurrou para Katie, que assentiu.

Annabeth se aproximou do pódio que estava a poucos metros na frente das meninas.

"Bem-vinda, Annabeth Chase," a Esfinge disse antes que Annabeth tinha realmente disse a Esfinge o nome dela. "Você está pronta para o teste?"

"Sim", disse Annabeth, tomando uma respiração calmante. "Pergunte o seu enigma."

"Vinte enigmas, na verdade," a Esfinge rebateu.

"O quê? Mas nos velhos dias-" Annabeth começou antes que ela foi cortada.

"Oh, nós levantamos nossos padrões. Para passar, você deve mostrar proficiência em todos os vinte. Não é ótimo?" A Esfinge interrompeu.

A confiança que tinha ela já havia desaparecido enquanto olhava nervosamente para a Esfinge.

"Tudo bem", respondeu ela, hesitante, "Eu estou pronta."

A Esfinge começou animadamente. "O que ... é a capital da Bulgária?"

"Sofia", respondeu Annabeth. "Mas"

"Correto!" A Esfinge aplaudiu. "Próxima pergunta!"

Annabeth estava confusa. Ela esperava um enigma não um jogo de perseguição trivial.

"Espere um segundo," Ela parou a Esfinge: "Que tal," o que anda sobre quatro pernas de manhã? "

"Perdão?" A Esfinge perguntou, irritada.

Annabeth explicou a ela sobre o enigma que ela deveria dar. Aquela em que um homem caminha sobre quatro patas de manhã, como um bebê, duas de tarde, como um adulto, e três à noite, como um homem velho com uma bengala. "Esse é o enigma que você costumava perguntar!" Ela reclamou.

"É exatamente por isso que nós mudamos o teste! Você já sabia a resposta!" A Esfinge exclamou. "Ok, segunda pergunta, qual é a raiz quadrada de 16?"

Os olhos de Annabeth se estreitaram para o monstro, "Isso é estúpido! Eu sou uma filha da sabedoria e eu não vou sentar aqui e responder a vinte destas perguntas ridículas. Ou pedir um enigma ou obter o Hades fora do nosso caminho."

Os olhos de Katie se arregalaram enquanto ela observava Annabeth tentar exigir algo do monstro que as tinha prendido. Os olhos da esfinge estreitaram na direção de Annabeth enquanto ela parecia pronta para avançar a qualquer segundo.

Katie viu algumas ervas daninhas sob o pé do monstro e sorriu maliciosamente. Como Annabeth e o monstro estavam olhando um ao outro, Katie foi silenciosamente fez o crescimento das ervas daninhas, bem como multiplicar seus números como mais ervas daninhas brotavam por todos os pés da esfinge.

Um sorriso feral apareceu no rosto do monstro, "Por que, então, minha querida", ela disse, "Se você não vai passar, você falha. E já que eu não posso permitir que as crianças a voltar, você vai ser devorada!"

A Esfinge tentou avançar em Annabeth só para parar abruptamente logo após sair do chão. A Esfinge rosnou e assobiou quando as ervas daninhas implacavelmente enrolaram em seu corpo. Não importa quantas ervas daninhas, ela conseguiu a pata longe de seu corpo, duas vezes mais do que tomar o seu lugar até que o monstro foi totalmente imobilizado em um casulo de ervas daninhas.

Annabeth se virou com um olhar de choque na direção de Katie, que olhou para ela, "Cuidado com seu orgulho Annabeth. Se você apenas tivesse respondido suas perguntas nós poderíamos ter evitado uma briga." Katie disse com firmeza.

Annabeth estava um pouco surpresa com o tom de Katie, "Eram perguntas estúpidas." Ela tentou argumentar.

Katie apenas balançou a cabeça, "Eu não me importo. Isso teria apenas tornado mais simples. Vamos tentar chegar a uma maneira de abrir a porta, tem que haver algum tipo de botão ou alavanca aqui ou ela não teria sido capaz de sair também." Ela disse antes que ela tirou sua espada e dirigi-lo para o peito da Esfinge ainda lutando.

Annabeth olhou para Katie em um pouco de temor. Ela nunca imaginou que Katie seria muito boa em situações como estas, mas a verdade era que ela tinha acabado de salvar a vida de Annabeth.

As duas meninas encontraram uma alavanca que abriu a porta antes de saírem para o Labirinto, mais uma vez.

Quebra de linha

Percy sentiu um peso em seu peito enquanto ele lentamente começou a acordar. Apesar de dormir com as costas apoiadas contra uma parede de pedra, ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma melhor noite de sono que ele tinha tido. Ele abriu os olhos devagar antes que atirou em aberto. Deitada em seu peito era a cabeça de Zoe. Percy foi travado entre a vontade de correr por sua vida e fechar os olhos de novo e aproveitar o fato de que havia uma linda menina dormindo em cima dele.

Antes que ele pudesse tomar uma decisão, Zoe começou a se mexer do seu lugar em seu peito. Quando seus olhos se abriram lentamente, podia ver a confusão em seu rosto antes de seus olhos se arregalaram, assim como os seus tinham feito como ela levantou a cabeça de seu peito e olhou para encontrar seu rosto nervoso.

Zoe estava tão congelada como ele era antes de Percy decidiu tentar jogá-lo fora como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Devemos entrar em movimento." Percy disse rapidamente como ele rapidamente se levantou.

Alívio inundou o corpo de Zoe como Percy ignorou o fato de que ela havia passado a noite aninhada ao lado dele. Ela concordou rapidamente como eles empacotaram suas coisas e partiram para o Labirinto novamente.

Depois de algumas horas, o cheiro de fumaça pegou atenção de tanto Zoe quanto Percy. Com cautela fizeram o seu caminho para a porta antes de tomar uma espiada no interior, onde eles viram um homem enorme martelando em uma espada em brasa. O homem era muscular, mas seu rosto estava um pouco deformado e sua perna estava amarrada em uma grande cinta de metal.

A dupla caminhou lentamente para a sala antes de eles se curvaram cerca de dez metros de distância do deus da forja.

"Senhor Hefesto," Percy disse em voz alta fazendo com que o ferreiro para parar no meio de uma batida e virar.

"Ah sim, Perseus Jackson, eu estive esperando por você. Minha mãe disse que iria fazer uma parada." Hefesto resmungou.

Percy estava um pouco surpreso, mas balançou a cabeça, "Sim, ela nos disse que temos de encontrá-lo, a fim de chegar à oficina de Dédalo."

O deus acenou com a mão, "Por favor, levante-se, não há necessidade de se curvar a um velho aleijado como eu."

Percy e Zoe lentamente se levantaram e esperaram por Hefesto para continuar falando.

"Posso ajudá-lo a encontrar o velho inventor, mas eu preciso de um favor primeiro." O deus explicou.

Percy e Zoe trocaram olhares antes de Percy assentiu: "Tudo o que você precisa Senhor Hefesto."

Hefesto sorriu para sua vontade cega de aceitar a tarefa, "Alguém tem usado mais uma das minhas forjas. Ele está localizado dentro do Monte St. Helena. Toda vez que eu tento pegar quem quer que seja, eles correm fora antes que eu possa chegar lá. Eles sentem minha aura divina antes que eu possa capturá-los. Eu preciso de vocês dois para descobrir quem está usando minha forja. Descubram e voltem e deixe-me saber e eu vou dizer-lhe como encontrar o meu velho amigo Dédalo." Ele explicou.

Percy balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Claro, mas como é que vamos encontrar a sua forja?"

Hefesto estalou os dedos como uma aranha mecânica apareceu em sua mão, "Siga esta para a forja e depois segui-la de volta quando você descobrir quem é o culpado. Não é muito longe de nossa posição atual. Você deveria estar lá em poucas horas ."

Percy e Zoe se curvaram novamente antes de Hefesto caiu a aranha no chão, onde ela rapidamente correu para fora do quarto com Percy e Zoe em sua perseguição.

Depois de exaustivas três horas, a pequena aranha mecânica parou em frente a uma porta, como Percy e Zoe parou para recuperar o fôlego. Eles lentamente empurrou as portas abertas onde viram outro túnel. Este era diferente do Labirinto embora. Ele foi inteiramente feito de metal e parecia não ter fim. A aranha mecânica decolou novamente correndo para baixo do túnel. Percy e Zoe começou a fazer o seu caminho dentro até que um rugido fraco na distância chamou a atenção. Eles continuaram como o rugido ficou mais alto.

Depois de mais meia milha ou assim, eles surgiram em uma caverna do tamanho de um estádio de Super Bowl. Sua escolta aranha parou e se enrolou em uma bola. Eles haviam chegado à forja de Hefesto. Não havia chão, apenas lava borbulhando centenas de metros abaixo. Eles ficaram em um cume da rocha que circundava a caverna. Uma rede de pontes metálicas durou toda ela. No centro havia uma enorme plataforma com todos os tipos de máquinas, caldeirões, forjas, e a maior bigorna que já tinha visto, um bloco de ferro do tamanho de uma casa. Criaturas estranhas se movimentavam, formas escuras de várias multi-plataformas, mas eles estavam muito longe para fazer os detalhes.

Percy pegou a aranha de metal e colocá-la no bolso como eles fizeram o seu caminho um pouco mais para dentro da caverna. O calor era horrível. Em nenhum momento, tanto Percy e Zoe estavam encharcados de suor. O fumo picou em seus olhos enquanto se moviam ao longo, tentando se manter longe da borda, até que encontraram o caminho bloqueado por um carrinho com rodas de metal. Zoe levantou a lona e viu que era meio cheio de sucata de metal. Antes que eles pudessem subir sobre ele, ouviram vozes à frente de um dos túneis laterais.

Percy e Zoe silenciosamente rastejaram ao redor do carro, evitando os olhos dos monstros até que as criaturas estavam atrás deles. Eles correram para frente e entraram sorrateiramente por uma porta onde viram mais três monstros cuidadosamente lidar com uma grande arma. Percy e Zoe pularam atrás de outro carro antes que pudessem ser vistos enquanto ouviam os monstros.

"A lâmina está quase completa." Um disse. "Ele precisa de outro resfriamento em sangue para fundir os metais."

"Sim", disse um segundo. "Ela deve ser ainda mais acentuada do que antes."

"O que é isso?" Percy sussurrou.

Zoe balançou a cabeça como ela não sabia, mas seus olhos deu sua preocupação.

"Eles são Telequines. Eles traíram os deuses há muito tempo e Zeus os baniu para o Tártaro com Cronos." Zoe explicou diante de seus olhos ficaram grandes. Percy seguiu seu olhar até seu rosto empalideceu consideravelmente.

"Foice de Cronos". Zoe sussurrou.

Percy poderia apenas acenar entorpecido.

"Precisamos voltar a Hefesto e dizer-lhe o que estão fazendo." Zoe sussurrou.

Percy assentiu, mas ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a aranha.

"Encontre Hefesto e dizer-lhe para se apressar. Nós não podemos ter a chance de que eles vão sair antes de Hefesto pode detê-los." Percy disse como ele colocou a aranha nas mãos de Zoe.

"Eu não vou te deixar." Zoe assobiou.

Percy balançou a cabeça: "Nós não temos uma escolha. Eu posso sombra de viagem de volta para o túnel, mas não mais sem ir com você."

Zoe fez uma careta, "Eu juro aos deuses eu vou te matar se você ficar para trás por si mesmo." Ela ameaçou, mas seus olhos só mostrou preocupação e interesse.

"Nós não temos outra escolha. Além disso, o destino já tem uma data para a minha morte e não é hoje. Sinto muito Zoe, mas esta é a única maneira, não podemos deixá-los terminar essa arma e trazê-lo a Cronos." Percy explicou.

Os olhos de Zoe se estreitaram e seu olhar era duro, mas antes de Percy podia fazer nada, ela se inclinou para frente e caiu seus lábios nos dele.

Mente de Percy ficou em branco. Ele se esqueceu de onde estava, quando era ou por que ele estava lá. A única coisa que ele podia sentir eram os lábios macios dela nos seus antes que ele começou a beijá-la de volta. Eles se beijaram por menos de dez segundos, mas parecia uma eternidade para Percy.

Quando Zoe afastou o rosto dela estava vermelho antes de sua expressão tornou-se severo, "Não morra Perseus ou eu vou encontrar uma maneira de ressuscitar você para que eu possa matá-lo mais dolorosa a mim mesmo."

Percy balançou a cabeça como seu cérebro lentamente começou a trabalhar de novo, "Eu não vou, eu prometo." Ele sussurrou antes de uma sombra tomou conta do corpo de Zoe e ela desapareceu de seu esconderijo.

Percy ficou lá por mais alguns segundos enquanto pensava sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele ainda podia sentir a sensação dos lábios de Zoe nos seus e apesar da situação um grande sorriso esticado em seu rosto.

Percy levantou-se fora de seu esconderijo, esperando que ele estava certo sobre a sua morte está sendo destinado para um dia diferente de hoje. Mesmo que ele fez morrer hoje, pelo menos ele faria isso prevenindo Cronos de receber o seu símbolo de poder.

Percy chamou sua espada e lança para fora da terra antes de arremessar a lança para a parte de trás do telequine do meio; o monstro gritou antes de se dissolver em pó. Os outros dois se viraram, um deixar solto um grito por ajuda. Percy ergueu a espada como ele estava pronto para lutar.

"Um filho de Poseidon," O primeiro telequine rosnou como o segundo concordou com a cabeça, "Sim, eu posso sentir o cheiro de seu sangue."

Antes de Percy poderia cobrar, as portas da forja se abriram como dezenas de outros Telequines entraram. Percy tentou pensar sobre a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer a sua mente, o telequine mais alto disse: "Vamos ver como ele é forte. Vamos ver quanto tempo ele leva para queimar!"

Ele pegou um pouco de lava da fornalha mais próxima. Ele colocou seus dedos em chamas, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo em tudo. Os outros Telequines fizeram o mesmo. O primeiro jogou uma gororoba de rocha fundida em Percy e definir as calças em chamas. Mais dois salpicado sobre o peito. Ele deixou cair a espada em puro terror e deu um tapa em suas roupas. Fogo foi engolindo-o. Estranhamente, ele sentiu apenas morna no início, mas foi ficando mais quente a cada instante.

"A natureza de seu pai o protege." Um disse. "Faz com que você difícil de queimar, mas não impossível, filhote. Não é impossível."

Eles jogaram mais lava para ele, fazendo Percy gritar. Seu corpo inteiro estava em chamas. A dor era pior do que qualquer coisa que ele já sentiu. Ele caiu no chão de metal e ouviu os demônios do mar uivando de prazer.

Percy sentiu uma presença entrar em sua mente exatamente como ele tinha em Othrys.

_"O mar está dentro de você Perseus. Ligue para ele e ele vai responder."_ Poseidon disse.

Percy estava com muita agonia para responder de volta como o fogo o consumiu.

Ele não tinha escolha, ele ligou para o mar. Ele chegou dentro de si e pensou sobre as ondas e as correntes, o poder infinito do oceano.

Percy soltou um último grito aterrorizante, antes que ele foi consumido pelo que ele só poderia descrever como força bruta.

Uma explosão, uma onda, um turbilhão de energia enviadas simultaneamente Percy explodir para baixo na lava. O fogo e a água colidiram e ele foi baleado para cima a partir do coração do vulcão em uma enorme explosão. A última coisa que se lembrava antes de perder a consciência estava voando, voar tão alto que ele não podia deixar de sorrir internamente a indignação de Zeus, antes que ele começou a cair, fumaça e fogo e água que flui a partir dele como se ele fosse um cometa arremessado em direção à Terra.

Quebra de linha

Zoe estava correndo após a aranha mecânica quando ela estava de repente bateu fora de seus pés e jogada ao chão do que só poderia ser o terremoto mais poderoso ou explosão que ela já sentiu. Quando a caverna parou de tremer, as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ela pensou sobre Percy estar no centro de tudo o que foi a quase literalmente sacudiu a terra ao seu núcleo.


End file.
